Seraph of the End - The Lost Feather
by Harvoc Phantom
Summary: After a virus killed most of humanity with the exception of children, Kazuma is faced with the threat of vampires ruling the world and ending mankind. With new allies and friends in his way, can they prevent the annihilation of the human race, or will the vampires succeed in enslaving all human beings? Join Kazuma as he prepares to face his greatest enemy and family, his brother.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 **_  
_**The Forgotten Brothers.**_

A young man was laying down on his room, his gaze against the ceiling yet he was not looking at anything in particular. His purple eyes staring at nothing and yet his head had so many thoughts inside. He had fair skin and a bit of a fit physique; he also had short, black spiky hair with a few bangs going down his forehead, which is dyed over his original hair color, which is blonde shown by the few leftover strands of yellowish-gold underneath his dye job.

"I can't help but feel a bit nostalgic when I'm all alone like this." He chuckled dryly."But I've always been alone...ever since everything went to hell..."

* * *

"Hurry up, Kazuma! Don't just stand there and run!" The voice of an elder boy growled. He his hairstyle was a tangled mess of amber curls and his eyes were a piercing navy blue. He was wearing a black sweater, khaki pants and a pair of dress shoes.

"D-D-Dante...I-I-I'm really scared!" Said Kazuma, as he rubbed his golden hair nervously."What are we even going to do?! We won't make it to the orphanage!"

Dante bit his lower lip in irritation before he noticed a truck coming to Kazuma' way."Watch out, Kazuma!"

Kazuma immediately turned to face the upcoming truck, but his fear did not allow him to move away. Dante sprinted towards Kazuma and tackled him, managing to barely escape being hit by the uncontrollable truck that crashed into a building.

"You're okay, Kazuma?!" Dante grabbed his shoulders, shaking him.

Kazuma nodded slowly."Yes...thank you, brother. I'm sorry."

Dante grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him with him."No sweat. It's what older brothers at for after all." They continued running, carefully avoiding any of the fire or explosions that were going off.

"What...do you think it's going on?" Kazuma finally broke their silent run.

Dante shook his head, not looking back."I have no clue. I don't know what could cause people to suddenly start dying like that." He recalled the owner of the convenience store attending them and then all of a sudden started bleeding from his nose and mouth."It's rather strange that we haven't been affected by whatever is happening. But don't worry, we'll get out of danger soon, I promise."

Kazuma nodded, feeling reassured. Both boys jogged the rest of the way due to Kazuma not being able to keep running. However, they were fast enough to reach the orphanage in a matter of minutes.

"Hey, that's Kazuma and Dante!" Said a boy with curly brown hair at the entrance."Hurry up inside!"

The brother nodded wordlessly and followed the boy inside and ran up a set of stairs inside a room. There, a total of 10 children were hidden and shaking in their feet. Next to them was their director, laying on the ground without moving.

"Dante-nii, I think the director is dead..." A girl with green hair and glasses murmured under her breath.

Dante checked on the director's pulse and felt nothing."Damn it all! I need you guys to stay here and not make a sound. Kazuma, come get that shovel that's inside of the closet downstairs. I will go outside and secure the gate to make sure nothing comes in unless we see it coming.

With that, Kazuma and Dante exited the room and headed to their respective areas. Kazuma quickly got to the closet and tried opening the door but to no avail."Crap! It's locked!" The boy fearfully scanned his surroundings for something else to use and found nothing."Maybe Dante knows where the key is. No! I have to depend on myself for this! I can get this door open in no time!" Kazuma began trying to forcefully open the door to no avail. He spent a good 10 minutes trying to pry the door open. No matter how hard he turned the handle, it would not budge open."N-no way...this is impossible. I guess I do have to ask Dante for hel-"

A loud scream echoed throughout the orphanage."Upstairs!" Kazuma practically flew up the stairs and kicked the door open. And what he found left him sick to his stomach. Inside, all the kids were slaughtered. Blood was everywhere and a few limbs were in places they weren't supposed to be. Kazuma gagged and cover his mouth, tears coming out of his eyes. The blonde boy went back downstairs, almost falling due to the immense shock he was going under.

"Dante!" Kazuma cried out for his brother. Dante was standing in front of the gate, his back facing Kazuma."E-e-e-everyone! THEY KILLED EVERYONE!"

Before Kazuma attempted to ran up to his brother, two pale men wearing cloaks landed next to him."Dante! Look out!"

A quiet chuckle interrupted Kazuma's cries, which eventually became a burst of full laughter. The one laughing was none of the new beings that suddenly appeared. Kazuma took a step forward."D-D-Dan...te?"

Dante finally turned, revealing his clothes dripping in blood."Hey there, little brother. I see you didn't even get the shovel as I asked you. Quite a shame, really. I was expecting you to at least be able to do that. Instead, you went back inside the room and saw something you shouldn't, didn't you?"

Kazuma's mouth gaped open, not finding words to speak. His tears were not streaming down his face and would not cease.

"Well, I must say I had quite a bit of fun while you were struggling to be a little man." Dante wickedly grinned, revealing his fangs covered in blood."I never thought that our own family would taste so delicious! And breaking them apart was the cherry at the top!"

"Why...why would you...?" Kazuma gagged again, feeling his stomach contracting.

"Because, foolish little brother, I am a vampire. Have been for a long time now and I couldn't resist this opportunity to finally have a gourmet of fresh blood. Not to mention...I did it because I wanted to finally be able to try my vampire power!" Dante folded his arms."You're always trying to compete with me and be someone better than me. That's your goal and ambition, so perhaps I did the right thing by letting you live. I have a feeling we will have tons of fun."

"YOU BASTARD!" Kazuma sprinted to his brother, his fists readied. He threw a left hook at his brother's jaw but it didn't do nothing."HOW DARE YOU?!" Dante missed all of Kazuma' punches with ease. He had always been stronger than his brother, but Kazuma realized that this was just ridiculous. It was like Dante didn't even have to block and could take his attacks with nothing as much as a cut.

Dante grabbed Kazuma' shoulders and delivered a powerful kick on his stomach, knocking the air out of him."What's this? Is it over already? That's a downer."

Kazuma felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier."Why...why would...you...?"

Dante got close to his brother's ear and whispered."Remember this day, brother. I hope next time we meet, you'll put up a better fight that today." Letting those words sink into his soul, Kazuma passed out on his brother's arms.

* * *

"Hey, Kazuma! Your food will get cold!" Akane, a girl with long brown hair over her left shoulder cried out.

Kazuma, who was already in bed, ignored her calls and simply closed his eyes.

"Guess that's a no." Akane sighed in defeat."I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's even more stubborn than Yuu."

Yuu, a boy with black hair and green eyes rose a brow at the comment."Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Kazuma is really not used to us, is he?" A girl with two pigtails said, earning a few nods as replies.

Yuu shrugged, not really paying much attention to the matter."Big surprise. He's always been like that and only ever gets out of bed to run around."

"Well, exercising is important, so I understand his actions." A girl with dark blue hair and glasses supplied."He's as old as you and Mika but feels like he's much older."

This caused giggles from the other kids upon seeing Yuu's jealous reaction."No way!"

Kazuma listened to their conversation as background noise to isolate his mind from his thoughts, eventually falling asleep. He woke up in the middle of the night upon hearing faint voices conversing next to him.

"Quit it! Stop taking on all the burden yourself!" That was Yuichiro, clearly upset. Kazuma sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Kazuma-kun." Mika looked over to the blonde boy."I'm sorry. Did we wake you up?"

"No...I didn't expect to sleep much anyway." He drawled, looking at them curiously."What are you guys doing up this late anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. I just came home and Yuu-chan was waiting awake for me." Mika explained with a smile.

Yuu looked over his shoulder to Kazuma."By the way, no one ate your curry while you were asleep. You can go and eat it if you want."

Kazuma shook his head."I'll probably pass. I'm too restless right now to be eating something like curry. Where did you guys even get that anyways?"

Yuu scowled, avoiding his gaze. Mika rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."It was a gift from Lord Feird. I traded some of my blood for the ingredients. I hope you're not mad at me like Yuu-chan is..."

"No, you did what you could. Thanks." Kazuma murmured. He beckoned Mika to allow him to go down the stairs and proceeded to do so.

"Where are you going?" Asked Mika, slightly concerned.

Kazuma waved a hand at them dismissively."I'm going for a walk and try to get me tired enough to go to bed again." Kazuma exited the house, leaving the two awoken boys looking where he once was standing.

"What's his problem? He's always grumpy and avoiding all of us!" Yuu pouted in annoyance, prompting Mika to chuckle."What's so funny?"

"He sounds like you in a way." Mika laughed at Yuu folding his arms and looking angry."But I guess I should tell you this. Lord Ferid actually told me about Kazuma' life before coming here."

"His life before?" Yuu seemed intrigued."Come to think of it, he's never told us anything about his past."

"That's obvious." Mika frowned."Lord Ferid told me that Kazuma has the same last name as us. Meaning he comes from a similar orphanage as us. Apparently, his only blood relative was an in the same orphanage as him. And from what it looks like...that relative, his brother, killed all the other orphans except Kazuma, thus sending him to this place."

"Y-you're kidding..." Yuu's face had turned pale."That's horrible! Why would his own brother even do something like that?"

"That I don't know." Mika replied sadly."What I do know is that he must be suffering from PTSD."

Yuu cocked his head to the side."PTS what now?"

"Post-traumatic stress disorder. It's the after-effects of going through a traumatic event." Mika stated the definition."I think he must really get uncomfortable when he's around us, as we get along as if we were real siblings."

"So that's why he avoids talking to anyone at all costs." Yuu rubbed his chin thoughtfully."All this time I thought he was just a jerk, but now I see it's much deeper. The others should know about it too."

"That's not a good idea, Yuu-chan. It would make things awkward for Kazuma and the others. Not to mention we're not in any position to be talking about his past life openly like that."

"Hey, you did it." Yuu furrowed his brow."But how does this vampire even know? Was he there when it happened? ANd what even happened to the brother?"

"Lord Ferid didn't mention whatever happened to his brother." Mika continued."And to answer your question and your worries, no, he wasn't there when it happened. I didn't know you were so worried about Kazuma."

"You guys keep taking things on by yourselves and pretending that everything is okay." Yuu clenched his fists in self-anger."But me...I'm not an idiot. I know defeating vampires is-"

Mika rose his index finger to silence Yuu's ranting."While I can't say about Kazuma, you're doing something more important than either of us. You're giving these kids hope with your words." Mika was about to tear up, but quickly rubbed his eyes."Alright, let's eat some curry."

* * *

_Present_

A 16 year old Kazuma had finished eating breakfast and putting on his school uniform. He combed his black dyed hair a bit and sprayed some cologne on himself.

"Gotta look presentable, mom used to say." Kazuma mumbled to himself as he looked himself at the mirror."Damn Tanaka, making me go through this just because I went a bit overboard during that last scouting mission." He exited his apartment and headed out to school.'This feeling...it's been a while since I've actually gone to a normal school. Come to think of it, all I've ever received as basic education, but still, not the actual experience."

Kazuma observed the streets and noticed people going on with their business. He had to admit it, after 4 years, he still wasn't used to being in a community where people were normal. He allowed a smile grace his lips, enjoying the rays of sunlight hit his body. Up ahead, he noticed a young man wearing the same uniform as him jogging across the street, however, his footing wasn't very coordinated and ended up tripping hard on the ground.

Kazuma took a look at his watch, noticing he still had some time before school actually started, so he decided it was alright to help the poor kid out."Hey, you okay? Really, should you really be running that fast?" Now that he was up close, he noticed the boy's hair was spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent ahoge, and washed-out hazel eyes.

The boy took Kazuma's hand, chuckling in embarrassment."Is that so? Sorry, but I'm kind of late to class."

"Late?" Kazuma deadpanned, putting his hands on his hips."You do know we still got about 20 minutes, right?" He offered his watch for the young man to see.

The boy studied the watch carefully before he gasped in realization."You're right! I must have messed up my watch or something! Phew! Now I can relax for a bit." His tone changed from being nervous to a laid back one."Thanks for that! My name is Yosuke Hashiko."

"Kazuma..." Kazuma frowned in thought, his mind going a 100 thoughts per second before slowing down."Kazuma Shinozaki."

Yosuke nodded, grinning a bit."That's a badass name you got. I can tell you are a hardcore dude. You must be in the army, right?"

Kazuma beckoned Yosuke to follow him to school."You could say that. Although I am in suspension at the moment. I'm a foot soldier to the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, nothing big."

"You're kidding?! That's something to be proud of, ya know?" Yosuke exclaimed with his hands in the air. He regained his composure and folded his arms."You know, I am actually aspiring to be Moon Demon Company as well. Although I still have a long way to go. But for now, I don't really mind being here. Baby steps, as they say, heh heh."

Kazuma rose a brow at that. The boy certainly had the aura of someone who wants to become stronger, but he certainly didn't look the type."Looks like we're here." He glanced around the school and noticed the students going inside."Well, I'll see you around, Yosuke Hashiko."

"It's a deal." Yosuke offered a fist bump, which was not returned."Huh? You're not gonna leave me hanging, are you?"

Kazuma looked at him idly, remembering the familiar greeting he used to have with a certain person."Sorry...it brings back bad memories for me..."

Yosuke looked genuinely confused, probably not expecting that someone had bad memories of fist bumping. However, the boy gave a radiant smile, offering his elbow."Then let's make our own greeting. Shouldn't be bad, right?"

Kazuma blinked a couple of times, not sure what to do. No matter how much he looked at him, he did not see a single speck of distrust coming from him.'Maybe I'm just overthinking things.' He returned the favor with a smile of his own."Is this alright?"

Yosuke nodded, winking."That's perfect. It'll be our own special greeting! Well, see you around, Kazuma-kun!"

Kazuma observed as Yosuke entered the school, his smile never leaving."Well, that was faster than I had expected."

A man with short red hair combed to the side with a few bangs going over his forehead appeared from behind Kazuma. He had eyes as clear as the blue sky, pale skin and was wearing the standard JIDA uniform."Sup. You're pretty fast. I knew I'd picked the right choice when Guren and I betted."

"Tanaka Jujo." Kazuma frowned upon seeing Tanaka's trademark carefree expression."What the hell is this about a bet?"

Tanaka shrugged impassively."Well, Guren happened to tell me that Yuichiro got suspended as well and had to come to school to serve his sentence, same as you. So, we made a bet to see who will make a friend first. Turns out you're more sociable than Yuu."

"That's the whole damn test?" Kazuma's eyebrow twitched."Stop using me as ways to earn favors from Guren, you idiot!"

Tanaka laughed whole-heartedly, enjoying Kazuma's cute reaction."I wonder what Yuu's reaction will be. Anyways, since you passed, you don't have to stick around. Wanna go train?"

"Actually, I'd like to try this out. I want to see and remember what a normal day of school is." Kazuma began walking into the school."Besides, this is my punishment to you for using me for a bet again, idiot."

Tanaka's eyes were wide in amusement."I didn't expect that. Although, this could be a good chance for him to meet Yuu again. Your heart is cold, Kazuma, but I'm glad to see you're slowly opening up to what life can give you...other than revenge."

"There you are. I knew if I came here I would find you." A girl with hair as red as he walked up to him.

Tanaka allowed himself a smirk, clearly not expecting this newcomer to show up."My beautiful little sister! I am so pleased to see you! I hope you're not here for that report I haven't written yet, eh?"

Mito sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose."Seriously, you're always messing around too much. Can't you take things seriously for once? You're embarrassing our bloodline, for crying aloud."

Tanaka rolled his eyes, still smiling."Sorry. As for your statement earlier, I was just checking up on the kid for a bit. You know, making sure he's good and all. Now that he's in high school, I have to make sure he knows the risks of not wearing protection and all. I'm sure there's quite a lot of pretty ladies there he'll soon fall for." His playful smiled eased up into a warm one."But nonetheless, I just want to make sure he walks on the right path. He's had it rough, rougher than all of us here."

"Look at you, acting like a big brother." Mito warmly smiled at her brother."You really took a liking to the boy."

Tanaka shrugged, closing his eyes."Well, can really blame me? After all, I always wanted to know what it feels like to be the older sibling for once."

"Speaking of siblings..." Mito's expression turned into a grim.

"Yeah, he's still focused on getting stronger to take on his brother." Tanaka gritted his teeth."Little does that bastard Dante knows that I'm also training harder than ever. I really hope to kill him before Kazuma has the chance to set eyes on him again. "It's just...the kid doesn't deserve to end his own brother's life. His last family."

"And you do?" Mito rose an eyebrow in defiance."You can't deprive him for the sense of revenge he senses. He wants to put the souls of his fellow orphans at peace by killing their murder. I understand your concern, however, as I myself do not wish to see him becoming a cold-blooded avenger. But you have to understand that he's been working hard in order to become stronger. And he looks up to you for that."

Tanaka's eyes were wide, surprised at his big sister's efforts to cheer him up."I know. I know..." Tanaka's gaze fell once again on the school, in vain efforts on locating Kazuma near a window.

* * *

Once inside, Kazuma went over to the classroom he was assigned to and entered. He gave a quick glance around the room and as expected, there wasn't anyone there whom he'd known. Then again, Kazuma didn't know many people, especially people around his age. However, he did notice a familiar green-eyed boy sitting by the window, a hand supporting his head. Yuichiro noticed him and simply turned the other way, ignoring him.'Fine by me. I didn't want to talk to you anyways.' Kazuma found an empty seat behind a girl who was sitting behind Yuu and made himself comfortable, placing a notebook on his desk and readying a pen.'Here we go. A normal day of class. I'm ready.'

Despite being excited and curious, Kazuma was quick to remember that he wasn't the type of listen to long boring lectures about different subjects. He soon enough found himself dossing off and resting his head on his arms. Before he could go deeper into his slumber, he felt a notebook hitting him gently on the head. Slightly annoyed, Kazuma looked up to see the girl in front of him showing him a notebook with a few words written on them.

"I'm Shinoa Hiragi. I'm an army surveillance officer?" Kazuma murmured under his breath, clearly interested. He waited patiently for the girl's next reply."I was told that your suspension had been lifted by Tanaka Jujo. Yet, you are here?" Kazuma looked at the teacher, still lecturing on his class and decided to simply write instead of disrupting the class by talking aloud.'I simply wanted to live a normal high school life for once. Therefore, I came on my own. So far, it reminds me of fo grade school back when I was a little kid.' He handed the notebook over to the girl and heard chuckling. A few seconds later he received the notebook once more.

'You're a funny one. I suppose I do see your point though. If I wasn't assigned to watch, I would have preferred taking a nap like you are now.' She handed him the notebook.

Now it was Kazuma's turn to snicker.'Is that so? Could have fooled me.'

Kazuma was so into their conversation that he had not noticed the commotion going on in the classroom. Apparently, Yuichiro thought it was a good idea to get into an argument with a teacher and of course, he took this as him mocking him.

Shinoa gave Kazuma a quick glance of her notebook.'Sorry, I have to take care of this trouble maker.'

With a nod, Kazuma watched with boredom how now it was Yuu's turn to have a conversation on paper with Shinoa. Interestingly enough, it seemed she had gotten his attention because he sat back down with a curious expression.

"Huh?! What does that mean?!" Cried Yuu in irritation.

The teacher didn't take this kindly and glared at Yuu."Hyakuya! If you keep interrupting my class-

"Damn it!"

"'Damn it?!'" The teacher threw his chalk on the floor.

'Leave it to this buffoon to be loud as hell.' Kazuma looked outside the window in hopes of passing time faster.

* * *

Past

'Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap!' Kazuma was paralyzed in fear as the noble stood in front of them. The whole plan of escaping had gone south in a second. The map Mika had gotten turned out to be a ruse and now their hopes were dashing away from their hearts. In the blink of an eye, the noble had managed to move at a speed none of them could react to. During that split second, he had taken Ako and was already having a feast with her blood.

"Aw, she died already." He whined, letting the dead girl fall on the floor. Yuu, enraged, pulled out the gun they had stole and fired blindly at Ferid, who easily dodged.

Kazuma began crying in fear, his jaw trembling but could not formulate words. Out of the blue, he separated from the group and made a run for it.'I can't die I can't die! I don't wanna die! Grandma, save me!'

"Huh? He's leaving them behind?" Ferid mused with a smile.

"Kazuma!" Yuu barked at the boy."You coward!"

Before Kazuma could even come close to the door, a figure landed in front of him, making him fall on the ground due to the impact.

"Good grief. Seems someone could not wait for some fun." Ferid chuckled at the figure.

Kazuma stared in awe that the impotent figure standing in front of him. He easily recognized the amber hair along with the still piercing blue eyes."Dante..." He whimpered.

Dante was now wearing the standard uniform of the vampire soldiers. He waved his hand, smiling."Look at you, all grown up. I see that you even made some friends. I knew Ferid was right when he said I would enjoy the show."

"Who is that?" Mika wondered aloud, earning a chuckle from Ferid.

"That's his older brother, Dante." Ferid responded.

Yuu took a step forward, aiming the gun ahead."What the hell are you saying? His brother is a vampire?"

Kazuma tried crawling away until he eventually could stand."Y-y-y-you..."

"What's that?" Dante put a hand around his ear."I'm afraid I can't hear you, brother dearest. The sound of death is filling up my ears."

Kazuma rushed over to his brother, jumping high and ready to deliver a kick which was easily caught."Damn you! I'm stronger than before, you monster!"

"I'm afraid that's not true. You're still as weak as before. Nothing has changed."With a swift motion, Dante grabbed Kazuma's other leg, leaving him upside down in the air."Now, let's see if you've been stretching properly." Dante began to slowly spread Kazuma's legs apart, making the boy cry in pain.

Yuu fired his gun in the air, silencing everyone."Everyone, run! Now!" The other kids began running away, their screams of terror filling the area. Ferid, however, easily began slashing them up as if having the time of his life.

"NOOOO!" Kazuma shrieked as memories of that night came to his memory.

Dante seemed unamused by the scene."Well, I'll let you say goodbye to them." With relatively ease, Dante threw Kazuma across, landing near Akane.

"Akane!" Kazuma tried to reach out for her. Akane gave the boy one last smile before Ferid slashed her throat with his nails.

"And now, there's 3. Well, soon to be 2." Ferid was about to pick up Kazuma until he was stopped by Dante."Oh, right. You wanted him for yourself, right, Dante-kun?"

"That's right, Lord Ferid. I'm sure you understand my desire to be the one to put my brother to sleep." Dante kicked his brother, sending him flying behind Yuu and Mika.

Yuu watched terrorized at Kazuma, who was coughing up blood. Mika walked up to Yuu and eyed them both."Guys, never forget. We are family." Mika took the gun away from Yuu, determined for one last stand. Ferid pierced his stomach with his arm and slashing his arm away.

Kazuma got up on his feet and this time, ran away without turning back. He heard two gunshots and assumed for the worst. During the whole run, Kazuma could feel as if someone was watching him from every direction. Deciding not to risk it, he continued running and made it outside. Kazuma stopped dead on his tracks and saw a frozen city on the horizon.

"Hey, I see someone!"

A man with red hair accompanied with a girl with similar hair color jogged over to Kazuma, removing their hoddies."Who would have thought we were right on this. Seems like this prophecy was right after all."

The girl carefully made her way to Kazuma, who warily took a step back."It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you."

"We are the good guys." The man stated, getting closer to them. "My name is Tanaka Jujo and this is my older sister, Mito." He examined the boy from top to bottom."You probably have been through a lot, but I won't ask if you don't want me too. Come with us. Lend us your strength to defeat the vampires. What do you say?"

Kazuma could not stand it anymore and cried in agony. Mito engulfed the poor boy into a hug and rubbed his hair."It's okay. It's okay."

Just then, something inside Tanaka snapped. He felt his blood boil at what the vampires had done to the kid. He grabbed them both and joined the hug."It will be alright. From now on, I will make sure you will never have to suffer again."

* * *

_Present_

The bell rang, announcing that the school day was over. Kazuma lazily sat on the chair and looked outside. Shinoa was now talking to Yuu, in efforts of igniting Yuu's cooperation a bit faster. Since he wasn't paying much attention, he didn't hear what she said that made Yuu explode in anger. He stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Hey, quit blabbering about me!" He snarled, his brow twitching.

"Let her go." Kazuma got up from his seat and went over to Yuu."It's improper to talk to a girl like that. A man never showcases his might on a girl like that."

"Shut it." Yuu glared daggers at him, getting dangerously closer."I don't want to hear anything about morality from you!"

Shinoa glared curiously at the boys, expecting a fight. However, she came up with the idea to play it cool."Here, this is for you." She handed a piece of paper over to Yuu.

"We don't need a cherry-boy that can't make a friend or a girlfriend in our army. If you think this is annoying, then try making a friend and introduce me to him/her to me. Of course, I know that's impossible for you." Yuu crumbled the pieces of paper and threw it at the floor, stomping angrily out of the classroom."All of you, mocking me!"

"So much for that." Kazuma rolled his eyes, picking up his bag."I assume you're going to be following him to make sure he makes it?"

Shinoa nodded."Yep. I'm his army surveillance officer after all. You seem to know him. So I guess LTC was right when he said you two were completely on each other's nerves."

"We never got along, really. I prefer it that way honestly." Kazuma confessed."I'm not one particular enjoy his behavior."

Her expression turned into a smug one, putting her hands behind her back."I do remember hearing someone say something about you being socially awkward in front of girls. Don't tell me...you're actually a cherry-boy too?"

Kazuma's cheeks turned crimson red, sweat beginning to form on his forehead."W-w-what kind of statement is that?! Don't tell me freaking Tanaka told you about me more than he should! Besides...it's normal, right? We're teenagers still. You have to be a virgin too...right?"

Shinoa stuck her tongue out, turning around."I'll leave that thought up to you to discover. See you around, Kazuma Shinozaki."

Kazuma was left alone in the classroom, not knowing what to think."Mito certainly didn't prepare me enough for an encounter like this...Well, better head to the lockers to start heading home. I have a scheduled training session later and I'd hate to be late on my own schedule." The halls of the school were a bit empty, to say the least. Kazuma overheard people making plans after school or some heading to club activities. Certainly, he wasn't interested in being part of either, but he did feel curious as to how they were. Kazuma reached the locker area and found his locker rather quickly. He had ensured studied his combination thoroughly to avoid forgetting it and embarrassed himself. Taking and putting a few things away, he closed his locker, making his way to the exit. However, he was met with a rather unique scene.

Yuu was being surrounded by three people while Shinoa, as expected was witnessing and not interfering. He also noticed a brown haired boy on the floor, a few bruises on the face. Kazuma sighed, already knowing what was happening."Yo. Sorry, but mind telling me what you're doing to this guy?"

"Another one? What's with these wanna-be heroes today?" Said the leader of the bunch.

Yuu, clearly irritated, turned to Kazuma."What do you think you're doing? I didn't ask for your help!"

"Buzz off, Yuichiro. Even for you, a three on one might be too much. Especially in a closed space like this. Besides, what can we hope for to do if we can't defend someone from a couple of bullies?"

Yuu sighed in defeat, realizing he wasn't going to convince him."Stubborn bastard. Well, let's do this."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but Yuu's suspension will extend if he beats up a civilian." Shinoa stated."Also, Kazuma will go back into suspension, but this time the goal will be more difficult to accomplish."

"Are you-" Kazuma got punched in the face.

"-kidding me?!" Yuu got punched in the face.

* * *

Kazuma spat at the ground, carrying a few drinks and snacks on his arms."I could be training right now...but here I am, somehow involved in a problem I wasn't even part of."

"You said it." Yuu agreed with a tired tone.

"I-I'm sorry...it's my fault." The boy they helped out lamented. Kazuma studied him briefly but resumed his walking.

"Hey, Shinoa. Help us carry these." Yuu casually asked her, prompting the girl to scoff and turn away.

"That's a funny joke." Much to Yuu's dismay, she denied the request.

Kazuma sneered in an indignant manner."What's with you, Yuichiro? Are you so much in pain that you need a girl's help to carry a few snacks?"

"Very funny," Yuu growled back, clenching the snacks closer to his chest.

Again, the timid boy apologized, this time earning Yuu's attention."Stop apologizing every time! Besides, what's the deal? Why are you being bullied by them?"

"I'm not being bullied by them..."

No one believed those words, but Yuu was as blunt as ever and forged on."Yeah, yeah. That's what bullied people always say."

"Yeah, if you're being bullied, best case is for you to ask out for help. I've heard rumors that most bullying victims end up offing th-"

Shinoa stood next to him and whispered in Kazuma's ear."I don't think you should be saying things like that to people."

"It's true though, I'm not being bullied." This got the attention of both former orphans."I-I have a favor to ask Yamanaka, so I asked him to add me into his circle of friends."

"Who was Yamanaka?" Yuu asked Shinoa and Kazuma.

"I'm assuming he's the one who punched you." Kazuma guessed, not sure himself.

Shinoa gave a sarcastic thumbs up to both of them."A nice deduction, you two." Yuichiro groaned in annoyance while Kazuma chose to ignore the comment. They continued on their walk, not really saying much and increasing the awkwardness around them.

"So, what did you want from that guy?" Yuichiro inquired in a bored tone.

The boy took a few seconds, probably constructing his sentence to avoid stammering."I failed the Demon Army entrance exam, but I really want to join, and Yamanaka is a potential recruit for the Moon Demon Company of the Vampire Extermination Unit."

Both Yuu and Kazuma stared incredulously at each other before saying in unison."The Moon Demon Company?! Him?! Even I couldn't get in! I'm going to kill Guren/Tanaka!"

"W-wel..." The once thought bullied teenager continued, slightly agitated at Yuu after he threw the things he was carrying on the floor."I was hoping Yamanaka had some contact and get me another chance at the entrance exam. I know it's odd for a weakling like to me join the army, but...but I really want to get revenge for my sister."

Kazuma felt a chill running down his spine at those words. Yuichiro was curious, so he decided to ask what he meant."Revenge?"

"To protect me, my sister was killed by a vampire." He said, sounding depressed at the memory. Shinoa subtly eyed Kazuma, who was keeping a decent poker face. However, his hands were slightly shaking."At that time, I couldn't go help her, and so..."

Out of the blue, Yuu went over to him and hit him on the head with a can."Idiot, if you went to help, you'd be dead. You weren't wrong"

"But-"

"No buts. I'm telling you this from your own good. Don't join the army." Yuichiro bluntly stated."Most importantly, your sister doesn't want revenge, right? A wimpy boy like you would get in the way of vampire extermination." He tossed the can and turned to take his leave, only to be intercepted by Kazuma, who grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

"Do you have any idea what you're saying?" He growled, drawing dangerously close to his face."You can't say he can't avenge his sister! You have no idea what it feels like to not be able to avenge someone! To feel powerless!"

Yuichiro slapped his hands away and pushed him, almost knocking him down the stairs."Shut the hell up! I don't want to hear that from you out of all people! You want to talk about feeling powerless?! About not being able to defend the people you care about! You were there! I don't know whatever crap you went through because you never told anyone! So don't give me that shit, you coward!"

Kazuma bit his lower lip hard, causing it to bleed."You damn piece of sh-" A sudden explosion in a building near them stopped them from ranting further.

"Emergency alert! This is a message for all students and faculty members! A vampire from a near-by biological research facility has escaped. All students-"

"Why is a vampire in a place like this?!" Shinoa gasped, eyes wide in bewilderment."You guys, please evacuate! I'll call the Moon Demon Company for-"

"We don't need them!" Yuu took a firm step forward, a determine gaze in his eyes."I'll kill the vampire! I'm gonna actually kill one and force Guren to recognize me!" He broke into a full sprint, leaving the small group behind.

"Dumbass!" Kazuma followed after him. Truth be told, Kazuma didn't want to help him at all, but he felt the need to make sure he didn't die before time.

* * *

After pushing their way through a crowd of panicked people, Yuu and Kazuma ran up the stairs of the school."I'm going to go pick up my weapon!"

"Same here! But mine is on the other side of the locker room! I'll meet you in a few!" With a nod, both of them went to their respective lockers. Kazuma was glad to remember his combination again, even under stress and successfully opened his locker. He took a glance inside and found a pistol along with two plain daggers that he would use to train with Tanaka. A piercing scream echoed throughout the school, and boys foot soldiers knew what they had to do. Kazuma caught up with Yuu and both nodded wordlessly, rushing to the source of the scream. Yuu and Kazuma stood in front of the door and walked casually inside, taking a look at the vampire who was about to feast on a girl's blood.

"You guys..." A voice at the back of the room grumbled. Yamanaka was on the ground, shaking in his boots, a clear expression of terror printed on his face.

Yuichiro stepped up, followed by Kazuma."Try not to get in my way and I won't get in yours. Fair deal?

"Well yeah." Yuu focused his attention on the pink haired vampire."Long time no see, vampire! It's been four years!" Yuu removed unsheathed his sword, tossing it aside.

"And unfortunately for you, it will be your last time!" Kazuma spun his daggers momentarily. Both of them rushed to the vampire, Yuu was quick on his feet and delivered the first swing, but was quickly evaded by the vampire who jumped in the air, landing on a nearby desk and using it as footing to jump higher and faster.

Kazuma swung one of his weapons in no avail and tried a swift kick, but was countered by a swift elbow to the stomach, knocking him against the board. He had little time to react when he saw Yuu flying his way and crashing against his body. Kazuma saw the empire about to strike them both with her fist so he pushed Yuichiro out of danger and barely managed to avoid getting crushed against the wall. They both backed away, but the vampire continued her relentless assault by throwing chairs and desks. Kazuma dashed forward and swung both his daggers in an inwards motion, once again missing the target when the vampire jumped in the air and propulsed herself using the ceiling, coming down like a bullet. This time, Yuichiro got in front of Kazuma and managed to slice the vampire's left arm.

"Nice attack." Kazuma complimented as they stood side by side.

Yuichiro merely huffed, spitting on the ground."It was nothing."

The vampire snatched the arm from the floor and retreated to the back of the room."Hey, you!" Kazuma called out."Yamanaka! Hurry up and take this girl to safety! Go!"

Yuichiro noticed that Yamanaka wasn't moving and tried to hurry up him as well."There's no time! You're a soldier candidate, right?! Hurry up and-"

"It was a lie..."He breathed out, earning a shock expression on both of the former orphans."I thought everyone will fear me if I said I'd join the army."

"Pesky thing..."The vampire woman spoke for the first time, already having her arm healed up."Know your place, livestock. If you're going to interfere..." She grabbed a piece of metal sticking out from a nearby chair and wielded it as her weapon."...then I'll drink your blood first!"

Kazuma took the initiative and clashed with the vampire. Even if he had the advantage of having more weapons, the vampire compensated that fact by rapidly blocking his strikes. He grabbed both of his weapons with all his might and double strike the piece of metal, leaving it into pieces. Before he could deliver another blow, the vampire once again jumped in the air, landing behind them. Surprising them, the vampire was now faster and stronger than before, managing to knock one of Kazuma's daggers from his hand just before Yuichiro switched with him and cut across the vampire's chess. Almost simultaneously, Yuu and Kazuma took out their pistols and fired.

"I'm surprised you're carrying that gun. I thought you were too good for them." Yuichiro mocked, still firing

All the shots were being dodged by the vampire, but this did not stop them."What can I say? I need to dual wield otherwise I'm weaker. But it doesn't help that I barely use a gun that my aim is so bad."

The vampire smirked, once again all healed up."Playtime's over. You can't save anyone, boys. Once I recover with her blood," the vampire walked over to the girl and grabbed her hair.", I'll be no match for both of you."

"Sto-" Kazuma was about to run after the woman, but a familiar brown-haired boy tackled her to the ground, saving the innocent girl from getting her blood sucked."Hyakuya-kun! Shinozaki-kun!"

"Yoichi!" Hyakuya was baffled, not really having expected Yoichi out of all people to show up.

"You little..." The vampire rose to her feet again, readying her claws to attack Yoichi but Hyakuya intercepted the attack with his sword. Not wasting a second, Kazuma ran to Yuu's side and blocked the vampire's second free hand with his dagger.

"Impressive, Yoichi." Yuu complemented the boy's courageous act. Kazuma nodded, showing his agreement.

"W-well, we're friends after all..." Yoichi said with a proud smile, taking them by surprise, especially Yuu. The vampire took advantage of this and grabbed them by their throats, running like a behemoth towards the window and jumping off with both of them in her grasps. Kazuma saw the many broken pieces of glass falling along with them and Yoichi screaming after them. He didn't the moment long enough as he was tossed against a branch, leaving him behind while the vampire and Yuu landed on a bush. Before the pain could further limit his mobility, Kazuma threw his dagger at the vampire, piercing through her back and the damage was doubled thanks to Yuu managing to get his sword through the vampire's chess during the landing.

"Sheez, a little more and you would have broken your back, you know?" A familiar voice spoke from above. Kazuma opened his eyes and saw Tanaka standing next to him on the branch."Give me your hand, you'll be fine.

"Took you long enough..." Kazuma grunted while he accepted the help. His face turned pale after remembering that Yuu was still at the vampire's mercy."Tanaka! We have to go help Yuu! He's in dan-"

"Oh, Guren already killed the vampire, see?" He beckoned down below at Guren and his group already on the scene."I have to say, what you guys did was rather reckless and stupid, but since thanks to you, we've had fewer casualties, I'll give you a thumbs up."

"Ugh...not now..." Kazuma closed his eyes, groaning in pain when he rubbed his stiff back.

"Anyways, I'll take you to the infirmary. Otherwise, you'll be having back pains for a while." He knelt down, allowing Kazuma to get on his back."Hey, Guren, I'll take the kid to see the nurse. I think he messed up his back!" Tanaka hollered at the group, a sly smile forming on his face."Also, don't forget I won our bet!" He jumped to the ground and proceeded to leave the area.

"Damn..." Guren cursed under his breath."I thought he had forgotten..."

On the way to the hospital, Tanaka was glad to see that people were beginning to come out to the streets again, although a few of them still looked perturbed by the event. "You know, I was watching the whole fight and I must say I'm a bit disappointed."

"For what? Not killing the vampire before you guys got there?" Kazuma pondered, a scowl forming on his face."I would have killed the vampire sooner, but Yuichiro kept butting in."

"No, you knucklehead. You can't kill vampires with regular weapons." Tanaka sighed."And that's exactly why I'm disappointed! You guys didn't team up! Not even once! You kept charging in separately and switching turns! If you attacked the vampire together, as a TEAM," he emphasized the word," then you would have probably done a lot better. You and Yuu would make a fantastic duo."

"I doubt that." Kazuma pouted at the thought."He and I don't really sync well. We're complete opposites. Not to mention, he seems to hate me."

"He doesn't hate you. It's just hard for him to move on from past events." Tanaka reassured him."I guarantee you that one day the two of you will make a fine asset in the army and will fight side by side, as teammates."

Kazuma didn't say anything afterward due to the back pain he was feeling after landing back first on the tree branch. His eyes got heavier and his breathing became calmer. He had fallen asleep.

* * *

Kazuma woke up in a hospital bed and groggily looked at his surroundings before seeing something he wasn't expecting to see.

"Are you...watching me sleep?" Kazuma asked the lavender hair girl that was standing next to his bed.

"Is that a way to greet someone that comes to visit you when you're injured?" She asked nonchalantly, still wearing her carefree smile."I was informed that you were in the hospital resting, so I decided to check up on you real quick. Tanaka told me you almost broke your back and you were between life and death. But from what I can see, he was just exaggerating."

"Yeah..." Kazuma got up from the bed, his back feeling a bit stiff but felt less pain than before."That's his older brother mode. The nurse said that the landing was what hurt my back, but it didn't break it. All I need is some rest. I was taking a nap here, but I am free to go home."

"Good for you." She tilted her head."It would be a shame if you were out of commission before you even heard that news that you've been assigned to the Vampire Extermination Unit. Oh, and Yuu-san is also here along with Yoichi. Both of them have been accepted as well."

"They both did, huh?" Kazuma asked absentmindedly.

"Yuup. They admired your acts of braveness when you kept protecting each other. You and Yuu-san might not see it that way, but you were close enough to do teamwork."

He rubbed the back of his neck, a smile forming on his lips."You should tell that to Tanaka."

"Tanaka-san must really care about you as much as you care about him." She commented, eying the boy from top to bottom."He had informed me a bit about your past, so I knew from the get-go that your relationship with him is the same as Yuu-san with Luitentant Colonel." She noticed Kazuma had tensed up and decided to comfort him."It's alright, he didn't tell me everything if that's what you're wondering."

"No. It's alright. But I prefer if we didn't talk about it." He walked over to the window, the sunset light hitting his face."But to answer your question. Yes, Tanaka is like an older brother to me."

"Is Yuu-san like a brother to you? After all, you both were orphans and went to the same orphanage, right?" Shinoa inquired as she also enjoyed the view of the sunset.

Kazuma bit his lower lip in thought."It's hard to say. Our orphanages had the same names, but they were completely separate. I only met him after we were taken away by the vampires to be livestock. He hates me because I was a coward when he needed me the most. I can't blame him."

"Well, I can't really say much if you don't tell me about yourself. But don't worry, you don't have to open up right away. Whenever you want to talk, just let me know. We're comrades now after all."

"Thanks, Shinoa. You can be pretty relaxed and straightforward when you want to I suppose." He said with a laugh.

Shinoa glared at him, a brow raise."What's that? I hope that's a compliment."

"It is." He smiled, continuing to observe the outside.'Now I'm one step closer to becoming stronger. When you see me next time, you'll be in for a surprise after you realize how stronger I've become...Dante.'

* * *

_**What's up everyone. Welcome to my new fanfiction of Owari No Seraph! I'm currently also writing another story called Yuugioh Arc-V Another Hero, so you're much welcome to check that out while waiting for chapters to be posted. Do not worry, I plan to expand Kazuma's story and how he got to where he is today as well as Tanaka's life before the catastrophe. Also, I'll be explaining certain things in future chapters, including Dante's life post the catastrophe and about how both brothers became orphans, to begin with. If you are wondering, Shinozaki is Dante's and Kazuma's birth surname. Hyakuya was their surname after they became orphans, and as you can see, Kazuma doesn't embrace it in the present.**_

_**Overall, I hope you guys had a wonderful time reading and please feel free to leave reviews for feedback or interesting ideas for the story. Have a good one and take care!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2  
The Awaited Contract**_

A 6-year-old Kazuma ran around the halls of a small house, being chased by his 10-year old brother. After letting his chuckles get the better of him, Kazuma was caught and embraced by Dante, who ruffled his hair.

"Geez, Dante! Why are you so much faster than I am?" Kazuma whined after being caught in hide and seek."Seriously, and you always know where I'm hiding! How come?"

Dante shook his head, flicking his brother's forehead."Silly, you're always hiding in the same spot, just behind the curtain near the entrance door. Not to mention I do track and naturally, I would be faster than you. That and I'm taller, meaning I have longer legs."

Just before Kazuma could protest, they both felt someone pulling them into a warm hug."Grandma!" A lady in her 60s smiled at her grandchildren. She had brown hair, green eyes and was wearing a pair of reading glasses.

"How are you boys doing? Dinner is just about done. Why don't you come take a seat?"

"Sure thing, grandmother." Dante nodded."Do you mind if I help you set the table up?"

Grandmother pinched Dante's cheek, much to his annoyance. He always thought she put too much strength when she did that and would leave a bruise often."Alright. You can prepare the drinks."

"What about me, grandma, can I help?" Kazuma asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

His grandmother gently grabbed his hand and took him to the dining room, sitting up down."You're still full of energy, huh? Children these days are so different from back in my days. Don't worry, sweety. You can stay right here and drink some lemonade while your big brother and I set the table up."

Dante gave Kazuma his cup and made sure to put a straw, just how he liked it."Our favorite. I tried it and trust me, it brought me back from my fatigue. I can probably play for another few hours!" He boasted.

"Now, now, let's not get overexcited, Dante." Grandmother chuckled, placing the plates around the table."I wonder who is the older brother sometimes..." She teased.

"Grandmother!" Dante's cheeks turned red in embarrassment, which was further fueled by Kazuma laughing too."Kazuma! Not you too!"

They ate dinner quietly with a few small talks about school and other things. Kazuma finished drinking his drink and looked at his grandmother, a somber expression in his eyes."Grandma, will mom and dad pick us up today?"

The question seemed to alert Dante, who put his cup down and stared at his empty plate."I'm afraid so. But do not worry, Kazuma, I will continue fighting to earn your custody. It's a matter of time."

A loud banging interrupted their conversation. A couple of voices could be heard on the other side of the door, talking loudly to each other.

Dante grabbed his brother's arm, squeezing it."It's gonna be okay. I'll always be by your side, brother."

* * *

"Seriously, what the hell is the deal?" Yosuke whistled in amusement, eyeing at how many letters Kazuma was holding."Dude, you're a damn casanova! I guess it's a perk for being a hero."

Classes had just ended for the day so Yosuke and Kazuma had made plans to go to the arcade store to play around for a bit. They were keeping themselves busy along the way by reading the confession letters Kazuma had received throughout the day.

"Knock it off." Kazuma sighed in exasperation, still having a considerable amount of letters left."Do you have any idea how awkward it was to be pulled away in the middle of the hallway or simply called over multiple times?"

"Hey, I would welcome that treatment, thank you very much." Yosuke grinned, putting a hand on his hip."You know, I can help you with your dilemma if you want. Introduce me to your admirers and I'll get them off your back. What do you say?"

Kazuma put a hand on his chin in thought, a smile gracing his lips slowly."I would like that. Thank you." They entered the arcade store and immediately Yosuke guided Kazuma to all of the "hottest games" the place had to offer.

"Woah, you're pretty good, Kazzy." Yosuke said with his eyes widened in surprise. He had come up with a nickname for Kazuma in hopes of bonding more. At first, Kazuma was reluctant because it sounded like a girl's name, but eventually, he gave in. He wanted to return the favor, but has not been able to come up with a suiting nickname for Yosuke."I thought you were going to be bad at games since you told me you haven't played them in a long time."

Kazuma readied the plastic machine gun in his hands and pulled the trigger, firing whatever zombies came over to his character."Well, this IS a shooting game. I've been trained to use pistols and what not, although this thing is rather new to me. If it wasn't game, I'd say I wouldn't be able to use it at all, due to its power."

"Could have fooled me." He said, taking a sip from his drink."Anyways, I heard you finally got accepted into the Vampire Extermination Unit."

Before he could respond, Kazuma had forgotten to reload and was not being eaten by the zombies."GAME OVER."

"Crap..." He lowered his head in shame."Yeah, apparently Yuichiro, Yoichi, and I got accepted due to our heroic actions the other day."

Yosuke choked on his soda, dropping it by accident on the ground."The three of you made it too?! Awesome!"

Kazuma handed him the gun as Yosuke deposited another coin into the machine."What do you mean, "too"?"

Yosuke started his round, but not before looking over his shoulder with a grin."Yup. I helped evacuate a few people that were inside the classrooms around where you guys were having your scuffle with that vampire. An odd-looking girl came to me and told me I was accepted as well."

'He must be referring to Shinoa.' Kazuma thought, a warm smile forming on his face."Congratulations Yosuke."

"Thanks, Kazzy. I'm looking forward to kicking vampire ass with you on the battlefield." He cursed aloud after not being able to kill the boss, throwing the weapon on the floor."Great. You know, I wanted to join the army to be able to become a hero."

"A hero?" They began walking outside. The sun was beginning to go down and the street lights began illuminating the streets."Is that your reason?"

"Yeah. I want to be a great war hero like one of those story books. Well, it's a bit embarrassing to say, but I like reading comics. Since I was little, I've aspired to be able to change the world for the better. To save people and protecting them." He looked up at the sky, noticing the moon already showing up."It might sound crazy, but ever since the vampires showed up, it feels like I might get the chance to be the hero I've always wanted to be."

"Well, that's not really crazy." Kazuma said, noticing Yosuke's surprised reaction."It's a blessing that we humans have people that want to make the world a better place. If the weren't selfless people like you who aspire to be better than yesterday, we wouldn't be here today. Be proud of your reason, Yosuke."

"Sheez, you sure know how to tear a guy up." Yosuke grumbled, wiping off some tears from his eyes."Here I thought you weren't into sensible stuff."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kazuma scowled at the comment, much to Yosuke's enjoyment.

Yosuke simply offered his elbow to Kazuma, their signature greeting. Kazuma rolled his eyes, smiling at the gesture and elbowing back."By the way, why did you join the army?" Yosuke asked, immediately noticing Kazuma tensing up."It's okay if you don't wanna tell me. I understand we all have different reasons."

"When I'm ready to share...will you wait until then...?"

"Of course! You're my friend after all! And that's what friends are for, Kazzy!" He wrapped his arm around the taller boy, grinning."Let's go. I'm starving. Wanna grab a bite before heading out home?"

"Yeah. That would be nice actually." Kazuma responded.

* * *

"So, Lord Ferid. Do you think he'll be happy with the news?" A male wearing a white uniform asked, his head covered by the hoodie.

Ferid shrugged, his smile ever present."Let's find out, shall we?" They both saw a hooded figure in the distance and made their way to it."Mika, Mika, Mimika." Ferid sang.

"It seems you were correct. He really was here. How typical of him." The man snorted, clearly ticked off."Hey, Mika. Have you read the report yet? Apparently, they've finally found them. Our precious little angels have been found and are being used by the humans. Quite ironic, wouldn't you agree?"

Ferid put his hands on his hips, eyeing the boy on his side."My, you really go straight to the point, don't you, Dante?"

Dante removed his hood, revealing his curly amber hair and his entrancing blue eyes."It's good news. After all, we're killing to birds..." As soon as he got closed enough, Mika drew his sword just as Dante reacted, stopping it with his own. Dante's sword was similar to Mika's but had the design of a long cross and was painted in black and red.

"You boys and your shenanigans. I'll leave you two alone catch-up." Ferid made his exit, leaving the former orphans alone.

"Huh. I figured he'd want to stick around and tease us. After all, we're not that different from each other, are we?" Both of them stared at each other dead in the eyes."We're just brothers trying to find their siblings, right?"

"We're not alike at all." Countered Mika, a deep scowl on his face."I did not sell out my family like you did that day."

"Oh? That's rich, you know. I believe you were the one who let my brother and Yuichiro run that time. Now, they're being used by humans and are more exposed to danger than when they were peacefully living here." Mika began walking away, not bothering to respond."Well, I see I made him upset. Can't be helped. At least now I have free time to go and see my dear Queen Krul."

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You ran into a telephone pole and bruised your face like that? Hahaha! That's hilarious!" Yosuke guffawed, his laugh echoing throughout the hallway.

"He's lying, Yosuke. He most likely got into a fight like always." Kazuma muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Yuu to hear.

Yuu rose a dangerous fist, threatening Kazuma."I did not! Why do you have to keep saying that, damn it?!"

Yoichi laughed awkwardly at the scene while Shinoa hushed them as she opened a door leading to a classroom."Lieutenant Colonel Guren, I brought the four here."

"I think he's asleep," Yosuke whispered to Kazuma, only to be hit by a piece of chalk on the forehead.

"I was not asleep. I was simply resting my eyes." Guren drawled, eyeing Yosuke.

Yosuke shrieked, hiding behind Kazuma."S-sorry, sir!"

"Anyways, listen up, guys. The reason for this rare appearance of me, your supervising teacher, is because we've got transfer students."

"For your information, a supervising teacher normally comes to class every day," Shinoa explained to no one in particular.

Guren didn't take this kindly, but kept his cool."You shut up. So, em, anyway, these guys are it. Yuichiro Hyakuya, Yoichi Saotome, Yosuke Hashiko, and Kazuma Shinozaki. To put it simply, an idiot, a wuss, a walking pun machine, and a socially awkward teddy bear."

"Who's an idiot?!" Yuu frowned, hands still in his pockets.

"A walking pun machine..." Yosuke pondered before giving a thumbs up."I like it!"

"I'm not socially awkward." Kazuma refuted with a blank expression.

"It's the truth. Deal with it. Anyways, hurry up and introduce yourselves." Guren urged them on.

While Yuu was making a scene, Yosuke, Yoichi, and Kazuma introduced themselves to part of the class that was not busy listening to Yuu's ranting. They made their way to their seats, which were almost across from each other and watched in intrigue as somehow Yuu started a fight with another student there. Before Kazuma bothered to stop it, Guren swiftly kicked them against the door.

"Holy shit, that was impressive!" Yosuke clapped, influencing the other students to show their respect for Guren.

Kazuma rested his head on his palm, yawning."Yeah...I have a feeling that's the most exciting thing we'll see today."

"I heard that!" Guren stared daggers at Kazuma."Seriously, you and Tanaka are so alike. Let's just get this lesson started already."

* * *

Tanaka and Kazuma were observing as the students gathered around to be tested on their ability before taking the Cursed Gear Aptitude Test.

"So, why are you here again, exactly?" Kazuma deadpanned at his teacher, who had a loving expression on his face.

"I'm here because I'm curious about what you youngins have to offer." He lied, not giving him eye contact.

Kazuma followed his gaze and ended up looking at a girl he recognized was part of Guren's squad."Liar. You're just looking at the proctor. She's part of your and Guren's squad, right?"

"Yeah, that's Sayuri Hanayori my little rascal. She's a beautiful bird in this vampire tainted world, is she not?" Tanaka sighed while his eyes sparkle. Kazuma could swear he even saw hearts in them. Sayuri noticed Tanaka in the distance and waved at him with a gentle smile.

"So what, you're here to watch her? Isn't that kind of weird?" Kazama asked in evident suspicion."I mean, we're literally standing far from them and you haven't stopped looking at her."

"Ah, but you do not understand the feeling of love yet. Go on, don't make her wait. The lesson is starting." Tanaka pushed him away, angering Kazuma."Hey, Sayuri-chan, I trust he won't cause you much trouble."

"Ah, Tanaka-kun!" She was clearly happy to see the red-haired young adult."You came to see me?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't this time, milady." He knelt down, grabbing her hand and kissing it gently. The students began cheering and whistling loudly after witnessing such a rare occasion."I am, however, dropping off Kazuma here. Please don't hesitate to discipline him if he gets too rowdy."

"What the hell!" Kazuma took a step back, feeling a hand dragging him away."Yosuke?"

Yosuke dragged Kazuma over to where he and the others were standing by. After a few minutes of flirting, the test began. Each student had to partner up for this particular test. Yoichi and Shinoa, Kazuma and Yosuke, and the duo between the brawlers, Kimizuki and Yuichiro. A horde or army curse puppets came out, making everyone uneasy.

"So, how do you want to do this, partner?" Kazuma asked, a smirk clear on his face.

Yosuke adopted a smirk of his own, shrugging."I'll follow your lead." The puppet took its time to get in front of them. Before its large fist could connect, they stepped aside, carefully avoiding pulling the other along. Kazuma and Yosuke jumped over the arm, tightening up their shackles to prevent the puppet from moving further. With a coordinated jump, the punched the puppet in the face. The puppet recoiled back, raising its arm in the air in an attempt to smash them against the floor, however, the boys took this opportunity to untighten their grip, allowing them to break free and kicking the puppet in the middle of the head, landing on the ground.

"An amazing performance!" Sayuri began writing on her clipboard."Tanaka was right when he said team Kazuma/Yosuke would do good." Before she could look at another team, a soldier came in and interrupted the evaluation. Kimizuki's sister's condition had gotten worse, but he would not let go so easily. After some convincing from Yuu, they left to check up on Mirai. After the evaluation, Tanaka met up with Kazuma to discuss their performance.

"I'm surprised, Kazuma. Your teamwork was pretty good. You synched with Yosuke with incredible precision." He praised them, patting them on the head.

Yosuke gave a toothy grin, apparently not minding the pat."Of course, we did well! Kazzy and I make a great team! I can't wait to join the Moon Demon Company so we can work together! He'll be my sidekick!"

"Sidekick?" Kazuma repeated in disbelief."I'll team up with you, sure, but if anything you will be my sidekick."

"Whaaat? No way, Kazzy!" They began walking away while bickering with each other."A sidekick is usually the one who's not often on the spotlight!"

"That means you're the loudest of the two of us, you idiot."

"I'm glad he's getting along with a new friend that well." Sayuri spoke, standing next to Tanaka."Last time I had a chance to see him, he was reluctant on the idea of making friends. But now, he surprised us and made a best friend."

"Yeah, he's maturing. I'm proud of him. I hope to see the day where he's grown up and ready to start a family." Tanaka expressed his feelings."Anyways, you're still up for my invitation for dinner?"

"Yes. I'm done reporting the scores, so..." She blushed slightly, not wanting for Tanaka to see.

Tanaka waved her goodbye feeling thrilled for the date but didn't want to sound weird about it."I-I'll pick you up at 7 tonight!"

Nearby, Kazuma and Yosuke were hiding behind a pillar, listening to what had happened."I told you he only came here to flirt." Kazuma facepalmed.

* * *

"What the hell, dude?! How can I get less than 50 in my exams?!" Yosuke hit his head against the desk.

Kazuma spared a look at Shinoa who was being chased by Yuu."Don't pay too much mind into it. You can't get a worse score than what Yuichiro got, that's for sure. As for me, I got 80s and 90s."

"What he said." Kimizuki agreed, lazily showing his papers to Kazuma."I got 100 in all of them, and I'm not as good in other languages other than Japanese, unlike that poser over there."

Yuu did not ignore this and marched up to Kimizuki, ready to square up."I'll kill you before I kill vampires, you arrogant ass."

"Oh yeah?" Kimizuka stood up, towering over Yuichiro."I would like to see you try."

Shinoa stood on the sidelines, enjoying the show with a sly smile."You really like to see these two break loose." Kazuma grumbled to the girl, who just smiled wider.

The classroom door suddenly opened, revealing two familiar figures entering inside."It's always so loud in here."

"You weren't kidding." Tanaka folded his arms in amusement."I thought it was just you exaggerating everything."

Sayuri gazed upon the two friends coming to her. Her cheeks flushed when Tanaka winked at her playfully."I see you've brought Lieutenant Colonel Guren back."

Guren hit Tanaka on the head to snap him out of his trance."Yeah, I'm back. This idiot here urged me to come immediately. Anyways, what's with the ruckus?"

Tanaka furrowed his brow at the sight."Seems like Yuichiro and Kimizuki are at it again. Why can't they just get along...?"

"That's what I said!" Yosuke exclaimed in glee."Finally, someone who realizes it other than me!"

"Hey, wait, Kimizuki. Stupid Guren and stupid Tanaka are here." Yuu interrupted their fight.

A vein popped out of Tanaka's head as he sneered."Stupid Tanaka...am I...?"

"What are you complaining about?" Guren laughed at his expression."He just described you perfectly."

Kazuma stood up from his chair, putting his hands in his pockets."What's the deal, Lieutenant Colonel Guren? You've disappeared from the classroom for 10 days out of the blue."

"Hell yeah!" Yosuke stood up as well, slamming his hands on his desk for emphasis."We're ready for whatever you guys have in store for us! I say bring out the contracts for the Cursed Gears! No sweat!"

"Oh? You shitheads think you have enough ability to contract with demons?" Guren mocked them but Yuu did not allow this to stop him.

"Of course I do! Shithead Kimizuki may not, but I do!" Again, they broke into another fight while Yoichi tried to separate them.

Tanaka scoffed at their quick ability to move on to do something dumb."Well, at least they have the spirit for it."

"Spirit or not, can they really resist the demon's temptation?" Guren questioned Sayuri.

Sayuri thought for a moment before answering."Hmmm, at least they are far stronger than I was when I was at age 16."

Tanaka seemed satisfied with the answer and decided to ask another question."What do you say about the other guys?"

"Surprisingly, Yoichi Saotome has the highest stability against demons by far. And knowing you, you've probably trained Kazuma to be ready for this, right?"

"Well, OK." Guren forged on before they could get distracted with whatever was happening between the two of them."I don't like to complicate things, so let's give it a shot." He pulled out his sword, planting it firmly on the ground."If you die, blame yourself for not training enough!"

The whole classroom became distorted in purple as shadows came from the walls and flew in the air. A number of students dropped unconscious on the floor after not being able to handle the pressure.

"W-what is this...feeling?!" Yosuke gasped, clenching his chest in pain.

"It's like the end of the world here!" Kazuma cried out, holding firm on his desk to avoid falling.

Tanaka gritted his teeth as he was also being affected by this."You dumbass, how long do you plan on keeping this up? It's annoying!"

"Ok, ok. That's enough." Guren put his sword back in its sheath, canceling out the effects of the curse and returning everything to normal. A handful of students were still conscious, but barely.

Yosuke was clinging onto Kazuma for support, raising his thumb up."I-I told you...you could throw anything...at us..."

"Alright, then! You guys that are still conscious have a chance!" Guren began explaining."If you continue your training, you could move on to the Contract Ceremony for the Cursed Gear. You guys that are still standing, you get four stars."

"You really enjoy this too much, man." Tanaka sweatdropped at his friend's way of entertainment."Oh, another two just passed out."

"So it's Kimizuki, Yuu, Yoichi, Yosuke, and Kazuma who are still standing. And her..." Guren squinted his eyes at Shinoa."I wish you'd passed out. Anyways, let's just go. Follow me."

"Hey, Yosuke. Let's go. We passed." Kazuma slapped him gently."I can't drag you everywhere, you know?"

As they followed Guren, the doubt of Yoichi being strong enough to make a contract with a demon rose. At first, everyone was against it, seeing as Yoichi didn't seem like the type of guy to risk his life on the frontlines. However, his resolve to gain strength and protect everyone that is dear to him pushed him forward. He was not going to give up and accept his weakness as permanent. At last, they reached the building that contained the Black Demon Series Weapons. Before Kazuma could pick for one, Tanaka stopped him in his tracks.

"I know this is an important time for you, Kazuma. But do not let revenge be the thing that clouds your mind. Be better than who you are today and fight for a good cause." He said with a solemn expression in his face.

"I know." Kazuma simply said, walking away from Tanaka and going straight for a pair of blades that reminded him of his usual weapons."I'll become strong enough to one day take you on, Dante. Just you wait.". He grabbed the handles, pulling them out of their seal and felt as the ground beneath him glowed as he fainted.

"What just happened?" Kazuma looked around to see his new environment. It was a vast purple void with a white floor that seemed to never end."I suppose this is the demons' territory or something?"

"My, aren't you a perceptive one?" Said the voice of a girl behind him. There, stood a pale girl with black hair, horns on the top of her hair and an orange eye while her right eye was covered with an eyepatch. She was wearing a black dress that reached down to her knees along with a golden belt around her waist.

"So, you're the demon..." Kazuma tried to keep a poker face, but felt the threatening aura coming from the girl."Wait a second..." He turned around to see another girl identical to the first one, but her left eye was covered with an eyepatch and her right eye was light blue.

"How prudent of you to not realize there's two of us, human." The girl with the blue eyes sneered."I have half a mind to obliterate you where you're standing."

"Mary, let the human be." The girl with the golden eye drawled. Their voices sounded the same, but the golden-eyed girl had a bit deeper voice than the other one."It is not his fault that you were trying to pull a trick on him."

Mary puffed her cheeks, giving up on her attempts."Fine. I'm sorry, Rose."

Kazuma took a step back, baffled at the scene."I'm confused. I thought we were meant to contract with only one demon. Could it be that it's because there are two different blades? Going by than, are you twin sisters?"

Rose shook her head, her eyes closed in thought."I'm afraid it's far more complicated than that. You don't seem capable of grasping the truth." Her face turned to Dante's as the whole place shifted around. Now Kazuma was standing outside of his old orphanage. Behind him were the corpses of his friends, covered in blood.

"This is your deepest memory. The day your loving and caring brother murdered your family like it was nothing. Ever since then, you've become selfish and live for the sole purpose of killing him and making him pay for his crimes." Mary and Rose spoke in unison."You disregard anything and everything to prepare yourself for when you have to face your fears in the future."

"However..." A shadow of Mika along with the other orphans appeared in front of the corpses."Your selfish acts make you commit the most atrocious of actions. You ran without looking back while we were being killed, remember?"

"I'm..." Kazuma stuttered as his mind was filled with images of the carnage.

"However, it seems that your cowardice is not at all bad." Their surroundings went back to being the purple void and Mary and Rose stood side by side."You are anxious to kill your brother. But you know you are not strong enough. However, we can give you the power you need."

"Be as it may, we like you, Kazuma Shinozaki." Mary put her hands behind her, her head tilted."A putrid human with the desire for revenge is the best kind of human. However, that still doesn't mean you'll order us around, understand?!"

"What she means to say is that we will be available for your benefit, Kazuma. I have a feeling you'll discover the secret to our power in due time." Rose walked over to Kazuma until she was in front of him."I must inform you that there's something strange about you. I would say you're about 10% nonhuman, meaning there's something mixed inside you."

"Ha! Could it be the humans that you so devote your life to are doing experiments on you? That's pathetic!" Mary laughed, looking down at the human.

Kazuma rose a brow in confusion."What? What does that mean?"

"That matter can wait for the time being." Mary began floating, Rose followed suit."From now on, you are our master. If you ever find yourself in need of power, do not hesitate to ask. Now, wake up! Awake to the dark light, Kazuma Shinozaki!"

Just then, Kazuma awoke and reopened his eyes, feeling the cold metal of the blades he was holding."The secret to their power, huh? Where is everybody?"

"Ah, at last, you're back." Tanaka knelt down to his apprentice."You were about to wake up, but Yoichi was possed by his demon and a piece of rubble hit your head."

Kazuma deadpanned at that, suddenly feeling the pain in his temple."No wonder it hurts like hell. Anyways, how did the others do? And what do you mean by Yoichi being possed by a demon?"

"Don't worry about that. Everyone is alright. Look for yourself." Kazuma looked over Tanaka's shoulder, noticing Yuu, Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Yosuke wielding their new weapons. Yuu had a sword, Kimizuki had twin blades too, Yoichi a bow, and Yosuke a double-edged sword.

"You seem perturbed." Tanaka put his hands on his shoulders."I know it must have been tough, but everything is okay now. You guys made it."

"Indeed they did." Guren commented from the other side."Now, since they made their contract with their demons, and they technically used teamwork, then the frontlines await for us."

"Eh? Don't we get a break?! It's too soon!" Yosuke and Yuu both exclaimed before being punched in the head by Kimizuki and Kazuma.

* * *

"3...2...1...GO!" Shinoa yelled. Kazuma and Yosuke dashed towards each other, their respective weapons in their hands. The three youths were wearing their new uniforms and were waiting for Yuu to show up. In the meantime, Yosuke and Kazuma decided to have a spar while they wait.

Kazuma brought his right blade against the blade of Yosuke's sword. He smirked, noticing that he still had his other one prepared for combat. With a quick swing, he brought his other blade only to connect to the other side of the double-edged sword. Yosuke had managed to spin the blade in the blink of an eye and began spinning his sword, taking firm steps forward in order to make Kazuma back down.

"Impressive. While Kazuma has the advantage in the number of weapons he wields, Yosuke has the versatility on his side. He can attack with extra power and at a consistent speed, making it difficult Kazuma to break through his defenses." Shinoa said, her head resting on her hands.

"You're as strong as ever, Kazzy." Yosuke grinned with excitement."I haven't had the chance of sparring with you, especially now that we've acquired the Cursed Gears."

"Right back at you." Kazuma jumped back, getting some distance."You're fast with that sword. They say a double-edged sword can be a gamble, but you make it seem like it's a natural thing in your hands."

"You guys seem to be having fun." A voice said. Yuichiro came down a set of stairs, dressed up in his uniform and his sword in hand.

Shinoa didn't waste time in teasing the boy and stood in front of him."My, my, Yuu-san. You look pretty good in uniform."

"Ah, Shinoa...you also..." He seemed to be reluctant to continue that sentence and moved passed her."Never mind."

After boarding the train, Shinoa gave them a rundown of their orders. They were to help reclaim Shinjuku from the vampires and strengthen the defenses. Other than that, the ride was pretty awkward for Yuu and Kazuma. True, they appreciated their talkative friends do conversation, but it was...weird. It became even worse after they gof off the train and Shinoa revealed she had a well-endowed sister that had passed away. They knew that in this devasted world, there isn't anyone left who hasn't lost someone important. After getting passed a gate, they were greeted by the voice of a girl complaining aloud to Guren.

"I don't understand, Luitentant Colonel Guren! Why am I being placed in a squad full of newbies?!"

Kazuma stared with disinterest."Wonder what the ruckus is about so early in the morning."

"I have no idea. A new member, perhaps?" Shinoa guessed, beckoning them to follow her."Let's go."

Yosuke put his arms behind his head."You know this day is already getting better. This is the second girl I've seen today."

"Did you really just say that?" Kazuma frowned at his friend's words.

The four made their way down the stairs and met up with Yoichi and Kimizuki who were already there."You're late, stupid Yu. And don't think you two dumb and dumber are off the hook."

Kazuma and Yuu stepped up, clearly upset."Who are you calling stupid Yuu/dumb?!" Yuu relaxed and spared a look at the scene unfolding."Anyway, what's going on?"

"Whatever it is, it seems that girl is not really fond of Shinoa." Kazuma observed as they immediately began bickering with each other."Perhaps they are acquaintances."

Yosuke cringed when the girls pulled out their Cursed Gears and were stopped by Guren, who threatened them to throw them into solitary confinement."Yeah...this already feels like it's going to be an interesting relationship..."

After settling down, the group gathered around to listen for their instructions."Alright, this is your new companion Sanguu Mitsuba. Normally, the Moon Demon Company is composed of a five-person team or sometimes six. But due to you guys all being rookies, and not to mention an unnecessary request..." Guren grumbled the last part."You guys will be a team of 7."

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren! But I thought a squad of 6 or more will make things confusing in the battlefield!" Mitsuba retorted back. Although everyone thought it was a good point.

"I thought you'd say that. It didn't take me long to come to this decision. Fortunately for you guys, at least one of you excels in teamwork." Guren's gaze fell on Yosuke."Yosuke is able to perfectly adapt to anyone's movements, making him a huge asset in a squad because sometimes versatility is what gets the job done. Think of him as your pawn in a chess game."

"That's a fair point. You really think ahead of everything Luitenant Colonel Guren." Shinoa said, much to Guren's annoyance."Also, Yosuke and Kazuma make a good duo. That could be their main positions."

Guren nodded."Suffice to say, when you're outside of these walls you must never lose sight of your companions and do not take independent actions, understood?" Guren asked them, eyeing them one by one.

Kazuma, Shinoa, and Yosuke turned to Yuu who simply smirked."You heard him, right, Mr. reckless?"

"I can't make any promises." He nonchalantly stated."If a vampire's before me, even if I'm by myself-" Yuu was interrupted by Kazuma pushing him aside."What the hell was that for?!"

Kazuma had blocked a kick from Mitsuba that was meant for Yuu and now the two were staring directly at each other."Your reaction speed is astonishing...not to mention your speed. But what did you block it?"

"This idiot here might be a knucklehead and makes harsh decisions out of pure emotion, but I couldn't let him get harmed by someone we just met." Kazuma simply stated, releasing the girl's foot.

Mitsuba got closer to him, frowning. The staring contest lasted about 20 seconds before Mitsuba sighed."Well, I'm glad at least there's someone competent in this squad. But I hate idiots like him the most. They're dangerous to the whole team."

"I agreed. I assure you I'll keep a close eye on him if it makes you happy." Kazuma pointed his thumb at Yuu, who was not very happy that Kazuma was trying to control him."Sorry for that rudeness. My name is Kazuma Shinozaki."

"Mitsuba Sanguu." She smiled as they shared a handshake.

"Talk about manners." Yosuke nodded in approval, his signature smirk on his lips."Is this team really full of trouble makers?"

"Yeah, it does seem that way, doesn't it?" Shinoa agreed, fist bumping with Yosuke."I like you, Yosuke. If only everyone else here were as charismatic as you, we'd be unstoppable."

"Anyways!" Guren got their attention again."These guys are your comrades. Comrades trump family. Protect them with your life. Now, here's your mission."

"Go to Harajuku station, find the settlement where the vampires keep humans as livestock, destroy the place, free the people, and proceed to Shinjuku. Did you get all of that, Yosuke?" Kazuma explained Guren's plan while they made their way through the devasted city.

Yosuke yawned."Yeah, yeah. I got it Kazzy. I'm just wondering what's up with Luitenant Colone Guren's hair. It looks stupid."

"Tanaka said he just does it to look cool while on the battlefield." Kazuma shrugged, concentrating on the road."I have to agree with you though, he looks silly."

"Right?" Shinoa chimed in with a snarky comment.

Kazuma noticed the blonde girl marching ahead of them, possibly to avoid them. Yosuke noticed this and thought of a devious plan."You know, instead of staring at her, you can go talk to her."

"I wasn't." Kazuma stated without hesitating.

"Come on, I'vtheticed they way you've been staring at her since you laid eyes on her. Just go and socialize, socially awkward teddy bear." Yosuke pushed his friend, chuckling.

Kazuma started walking, returning the favor by smiling back."Whatever you say walking pun machine." He put his hands in his pockets and picked up the pace until he eventually caught up to Mitsuba.

She curiously eyed him before returning her gaze to the front."Kazuma, is anything wrong?"

"Nothing, really. I wanted to see if you were doing alright. I noticed you were upset earlier when Guren was talking to us." Kazuma said.

Mitsuba sighed, folding her arms."I don't understand why he put Shinoa in charge of our squad. I am much better suited for the position than...her. Not to mention I was assigned to a bunch of newbies. No offense."

"None taken." He assured her."You called us newbies. Does that mean you've been in the extermination unit for a while?"

"Ever since I was 13." She responded with confidence."What about you? You might be a newbie, but the moves you showcased earlier are nothing that I've seen from a newbie before."

"I was trained by Tanaka Jujo, one of Guren's squad members. He took care of me since I was a kid and has been training me ever since. No to brag or anything, but I guess I'm technically the strongest in our group."

"That has yet to be seen." She huffed, shaking her head."But I must say you're more mature than the rest."

Kazuma looked at the sky in thought."I'm not sure. We're still growing, after all. I think you might have deserved the position more. From what I have seen, you're a proud soldier that doesn't appreciate being looked down upon. Guren's order might have been degrading for you. I apologize if we make you feel uncomfortable."

Mitsuba was genuinely confused at his words. His expression was firm and determined, yet his eyes had softened."I-it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm impressed by your manners."

"Well, regardless of what Guren said, you have more experience in this than me and the other three. Shinoa is too carefree to guide us. You guys seem to know each other before we met today."

Mitsuba snorted at the name clearly irritated by her presence."If you must know, we've had our fair share of missions together. Not to mention I see her from time to time and she can't help but annoy me with her irritable attitude. I just can't stand her."

"Yeah, I understand." Kazuma looked over to Yuichiro who was busy dusting off his uniform."Yuichiro and I have known each other for a long time. But we never got along. In fact, you can say he hates me."

"He seems like the impulsive type, but not the type to hate someone. Why do you say he hates you?" Mitsuba asked in hopes of finding out how Kazuma made enemies of Yuu.

"Long story, really. Let's just say I did something...wrong." Kazuma's purple eyes looked towards the ground."I failed him...and a bunch of other people. I didn't meet his expectations, per se. And honestly, I didn't meet my own. Ever since then, we just keep up our conversations to a minimum."

"I see." Mitsuba listened intensively. She wanted to ask more, but didn't feel it was right to pry into the subject."It's natural. To disappoint people, I mean. Sometimes people expect too much from us and we grow frustrated at the possible task."

Kazuma agreed silently. Both him and Mitsuba didn't speak another word and instead enjoyed the temporary peace moment they had. Yosuke deadpanned as he watched both of them walking ahead of the rest, matching their steps.

"Ah~to think Kazuma out of all people managed to get along with Mitsu." Shinoa spoke up from next to Yosuke, giggling."You don't seem very happy, Yosuke-kun, even though you triggered this to happen."

"Because..." He gritted his teeth before letting a dramatic gasp."I was expecting for him to screw up and piss her off!"

"My, my." Shinoa couldn't help but grin from teeth to teeth."You're full of comedy but also full of malice. But even if you didn't do it, I would have done it myself."

Both tricksters shared an evil laugh while the others stared at the mildly. Mitsuba turned to face them all, halting their march."We're almost at Harujuku Station. Stop messing around and stay alert.

* * *

At_** last, the squad is assembled. With two little tricksters, three hard-headed warriors, a **_whimpy_** marksman, and a jealous veteran, they are ready to go on their first mission. Normally, squads have 5 people and it went a bit overboard with adding two more. However, I thought this through and there will be others squads with more than 5 people. For example, you have Guren's squad which consists of himself, Goshi, Mito, Sayuri, Tanaka, and Yukimi. Yosuke has the natural ability to adapt to someone's fighting style, meaning he would do more good in a team fight. Already we have Mitsuba and Kazuma meeting and introducing each other, though for **_now_**, it's more of a professional relationship between a newbie and their superior. Soon enough my friend will have the story's picture (Kazuma's drawing) completed so look forward to that very soon.**_

_**Thanks for reading again and feel free to check out my other story if you're waiting for chapters. Don't forget to leave a review and feel free to give any suggestions to make the story more enjoyable. Have a good day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_  
_**The Long Road**_

"We're almost there." Mitsuba looked over her shoulder, talking to the people who were behind.

Shinoa seemed pleased at Mitsuba's commands and it spared her extra work of doing it herself. Yosuke was getting restless and decided to ask a question."Lieutenant Colonel Guren said something about squads normally being of five people, with the exception of a few that have six. However, we're a seven men team! I was wondering if there were others squads with these much people in them.

Mitsuba was taken back by the question, her shoulders slumping as if she wasn't too happy to answer the question."W-well...there's another Squad with seven people. They are lead by Take-"

"Takenori Hiragi." Shinoa interrupted her and continued answering."He's in a higher position that Luitenant Guren himself, Major General and is much younger than him. He's about our age."

"Hiragi?" Kimizuki squinted his eyes at the lavender hair girl."Then that means...he's your brother?

"Yup. Although I wouldn't say he's completely my brother. It's very complicated stuff, really, it would bore you to death." She nonchalantly waved it off."Mitsu here is quite acquainted with him, isn't that right?"

"Who cares? He's just a stuck-up jerk in my opinion. Now drop it." She growled bitterly showing her clear disgust in the conversation.

Kazuma looked at Shinoa who simply shrugged then back at Mitsuba."Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay." She sighed after a small pause, collecting her thoughts."I just would rather not talk about that squad. They're...trouble..."

"So it seems." Kazuma looked ahead and noticed they were already at their destination."I'm assuming this is it."

They finally reached down an abandoned station, surrounded by rubble and destroyed vehicles. Kazuma and along with the others looked around the area to familiarize themselves with their surroundings.

"Our assigned area, huh?" Kimizuki analyzed, a hand on his hip.

Yosuke scratched his head in thought, looking around swiftly."I can't see anything dangerous. Where could this settlement of vampires be located at?"

Suddenly, the scream of a girl broke them from their daze. A small girl came running around a building and was being chased by a Four Horsemen of John.

"That girl is in danger!" Yosuke and Yuichiro were about to dash away but were stopped by Kazuma and Mitsuba respectively."What gives, Kazzy? We have to go save that girl!"

Kazuma shook his head in disapproval."It's clearly a trap." His gaze went over to Yuu who was trying to wrestle his arm away from Mitsuba."Hey, Yuichiro! This is a trap set up by the vampires! If we go now, we'll die in an instant!"

"What do you mean by a trap?" Yosuke demanded to his best friend.

"Think about it logically." He pointed at his head with his index finger, emphasizing."Why would a little girl randomly appeared with a Four Horsemen of John behind her?"

"Shut up!" Yuichiro roared, his teeth greeting at the raven-haired boy."I'm not going to abandon anyone for my own sake! I'm not you!" With a quick movement, he broke free from Mitsuba's grip and began running to help the girl."I don't care if I'm the bait, I'll save her!"

"You dumbass!" Kazuma grabbed his blades from the holsters around his hip and ran after him with Mitsuba.

"Kazzy, hold up!" Yosuke felt a hand grab him by his arm, a deathly grip holding him back."Shinoa-san?"

Shinoa shook her head, summoning her scythe."We have to stay here. The vampires are coming. Be on alert."

The girl covered her eyes as the Horseman rose its claw-like hands and swung down, only to be met by three blades blocking him.

"I didn't think you'd come!" Yuichiro struggled as he was pushing the monster away from his side.

Kazuma merely smirked, not looking away from the beast."Yeah, well, someone has to babysit you!" He turned to the small girl behind him and urged her to get away."Go! Get away from here!"

"On three!" Kazuma began counting down."One! Two! Thre! HYAAAAA!" Both boys pushed the gigantic arms away at the same time, making the creature lose its balance and give Mitsuba an opportunity to cut one of its arms.

"They're coming." Yuichiro alerted them, his green orbs fixated on the three vampires coming their way.

"See?!" Mitsuba shot a glare to Yuu, holding her weapon close."They toss bait to the monsters to catch humans that come to help! It's the vampires' oldest trick in the book! Keep your distance!"

Mitsuba moved out of the way, leaving Kazuma and Yuichiro confronting the three vampires that had just arrived."Stupid humans." Said the female vampire as she closed her distance between herself and Kazuma, both clashing their blades.

"Don't think you'll catch us off guard again!" Kazuma swung his left blade down but missed and was quickly on the move again as another hooded vampire began attacking him. It was only for an instant, but he noticed that they were switching up their attacks on them to not leave them an opening. His attention shot back to the new vampire thrusting his sword forward and countered by changing its trajectory with his left blade and using his free one to slash the air."Aid me in my battle, Marie!" His blade let out a black slash towards the vampire and was barely avoid, leaving a deep cut on the ground.

Markings began appearing on Kazuma's right side of his face as well as Yuichiro after calling out for their demons.

"Heads up!" Yosuke rose his double-edged sword and began spinning it around while he jumped over the Horseman, cutting him in half cleanly.

"That was a nice move," Kimizuki confessed with a smirk on his face. The Horseman tried one last move, raising its tail to attack Kimizuki. Yoichi noticed this and shot a total of three arrows towards the moving limb, finally killing the monster. In favor of them, the vampires felt the need to fall back as well, much to their surprise. Shinoa insisted they should retreat before the vampires brought back up and make the situation a lot worse. However, worse was a bit of an understatement when an angry-looking Mitsuba slapped Yuu in the face.

"What were you thinking?! Your actions put your squad in danger!" She scolded him without holding back."We were lucky those vampires only had 2nd class weapons! If they..."

Kazuma listened intently as Yuu apologized for his actions, and deep down he understood his motives. Yuu didn't want to see anyone die on his shift even if he would put himself in danger. He frowned, remembering the words Yuu told him when he refused to help the girl."A coward...am I still a coward...?"

"Hey, I guess Mitsuba isn't a hardass after all."Yosuke spoke with a grin on his face and laughed when he noticed his friend's confusion."Look."

Kazuma felt Yosuke push him lightly but he did not protest. Instead, he looked with interest as the girl who was once opposed to the idea of saving the girl had squatted down and was smiling tenderly at the young girl. It looked as if she were a mother comforting her scared child and telling them everything was going to be alright.

"You're ok now. From now on, the Japanese Imperial Army will protect you!" She beamed in her best attempt to make the child feel safer. She noticed Kazuma who was staring at her intently and gave him a smile as well. They watched with a satisfied smiles on their faces, waving goodbye to the girl they had saved as she was being escorted by two soldiers.

"But, I still hate you!" Mitsuba yelled, pointing accusingly at Yuu and almost giving Yosuke a heart attack.

"Holy shit, Mitsuba!" He took heavy breaths, clenching his chess."I almost died just now! What's the big idea?" His cries were ignored as Mitsuba disappeared into the distance.

Shinoa poked Kazuma's cheek to get his attention due to the difference in size."Hey, Kazzy."

"You too?" He deadpanned at the nickname that was seemingly going to last for all eternity.

"I just wanted to let you know, since you seem interested in Mitsu here." She teased him, enjoying his cheeks getting red."She has a bit of a dark past herself, so please do be careful with her. I already told Yuu-san over there to watch his actions."

They both started walking together in order to catch up with the others."Don't we all?" He said with a grim expression."I do wonder what could she have gone through."

"It's not my place to tell." She put her arms behind her back, closing her eyes.

Kazuma nodded at that but still had another thought in his head."What about this Takenori guy? She seemed uneased when you brought him up."

"Oh, that is a complicated case." She shrugged her shoulders."To tell you the truth, not even I know. I know that it has something to do with our families but besides that no idea."

"I see. Well, I'll hit the showers before the other guys do as well. It'll be a bit weird with 5 guys showing together." He grimaced at the thought.

Shinoa patted him on the back encouragingly."You can do it! I trust you!"

"Not helping!"

* * *

"You know, the girls are sure loud. What do you think it's happening inside?" Yosuke leaned close to Kimizuki."You think they might be..."

"I don't know." He put his hand on his face to shut him up and walked away."Don't ask me." He sat down next to the girl they had rescued and he offered her some milk."There's something I want to ask you if that's alright."

She nodded, a cue for him to continue."It's about the vampire's hiding place where you were captured."

"But if you don't feel comfortable telling us that, then it's understandable." Yosuke chimed in nonchalantly, a reassuring grin on his face."But don't worry. We fight for justice and peace. Those vampires better be ready, because I, the Great Yosuke, will find them and make them pay for their evil deeds!"

Surprisingly, the girl laughed at Yosuke's acting and he himself found it amusing that he made her laugh.

"I didn't expect Yosuke-kun to be good with children too," Yoichi confessed, earning a nod of agreement from Kazuma. Just then the girls came out of the showered, dressed in lighter clothes.

"Hey..." Mitsuba said awkwardly.

"Eh...ummm...hello," Kazuma answered just as awkward, wondering what could have happened inside that shower.

"It's okay." The girl finally announced."I want to show you my appreciation for saving me. It's at Omotesando Station."

After taking her testimony, they went to sleep for the night to recover energy and be prepared for whatever they will be facing tomorrow. When the sun came up, the ate breakfast and went out to look for Omotesando Station. This time, they didn't have to walk too far.

"This is it." Shinoa halted in her tracks, looking over her squad. She noticed their serious expressions on their faces. It was a natural feeling. After all, they were going inside an abandoned subway with multiple vampires inside."Honestly, you may be able to manage since you have the Black Demon Series, but if we're going to do it, we might as well kill them all without a scratch. So..." She turned to face Yuu."...don't act arbitrarily."

"I won't." He responded without hesitation."Killing them all without a scratch. I like that."

Content with the answer, she felt confident in her squad."Let us go then. Based on the girl's information, there are seven vampires. That's equal to us, so our chances are higher. So we're going to raid them now when they're likely to be sleeping. Don't break formation, protect each other, and don't get separated." Shinoa instructed them as they went deeper into the subway.

"Look, there are kids over there." Yoichi pointed in front of them, where children were sitting down or sleeping.

Kazuma and Yuichiro scowled, remembering their times as livestock for the vampires. Mitsuba turned on her heel, advancing to the left."Let's go. We're going straight for floor B3, where the vampires are supposed to be."

On the way, they found even more children scattered around, despair clear on their expressions.

"If they vampires aren't here, why won't the escape?" Kimizuki brought up an important question.

"Probably because of the monsters that are outside." Kazuma reminded him of the Horsemen."If they stay put here, they get protection from the vampires."

"In return for their blood?" Yosuke was next to question."I see. So they could leave if they want, but they'll most likely die by the Four Horsemen of John outside."

"That's why we're going to save them." Mitsuba voiced their opinion. The rest of the way was quiet due to their stealth in not making noise to alert the vampires. Unfortunately, a vampire scouting the area eyed them from afar."Everyone get ready to attack!" Everyone drew their weapons but, as usual, Yuichiro went ahead on his own, eager to kill some vampires. And he got what he wanted. He had killed his first vampire rather easily.

'Perhaps Shinoa is right.' Kazuma ran up to Yuu, his blades in his hands.'Maybe this will be easier than we thought.\

"Idiot Yuu!" Mitsuba stormed over, ready to slap him but was stopped by Kazuma, surprising them both.

"Right now is not the time." Kazuma stood in between them."For once, I must agree with him. He didn't act on his own. The enemy was unarmed and we were given permission to att-" He withdrew one of his blades to grab Mitsuba and pull her towards him."Yuichiro!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Yuu blocked the incoming attack from a vampire that had snuck up on them. With a powerful kick, he sent the vampire stumbling back a few feet away. Yuu was able to overpower the vampire with a powerful swing, going as far as to cut the sword and straight through him."Alright! I've waited four years for this kind of thing!"

"You must be having a field day because I'm also feeling like that." Kazuma let go of a flustered looking Mitsuba and took out his other blade, advancing towards the other former orphan.

"My, they sure are powerhouses, both of them." Shinoa commented, clapping her hands together."I had a feeling they would be strong, being students of Lieutenant Guren and First Lieutenant Tanaka respectively. But this is a big surprise!"

"Go, Yuu/Kazuma!" Yoichi and Yosuke cheered on.

Kimizuki kept a confident smirk on his face, adjusting his glasses."They're not as strong as me, though."

"What? I draw you to show me what you're made of." Yuu growled in response.

Kazuma took a threatening step towards Kimizuki, staring at him expectantly."Yeah. You talk a big game, but you haven't shown us anything of yours."

"What'd you say?" Kimizuki snarled at them."Do you idiots know what would happen if I go all out?"

"Do tell!" Kazuma challenged on.

"We're waiting! Bring it on!" Yuu said.

"I will bring it on."

"Guys, please..."

"Who knows? Maybe I'm the real powerhouse here."

"Yosuke-kun!"

Mitsuba stared in awe at the guys doing their thing. Certainly, she had not expected them to be as strong as they are."Let's not get carried away. We still have five more vampires left."

"You're right." Shinoa nodded, a smile gracing her lips."Although I must admit, perhaps LTC made you train them because you're so good at teamwork and they're not. They could learn a thing or two from you."

They continued surveying the area, carefully looking for the remaining vampires. Having the number advantage definitely boosted their confidence.

"They're behind us." Kazuma looked over his shoulder as did the others. They noticed the three vampires casually walking up to them, grins on their faces."Let's finish this."

Out of the blue, the sound of glass breaking invaded their eardrums, forcing them to turn behind them and watch as three more vampires showed up.

"There's three more of them?!" Yoichi voiced their surprise. Mitsuba was caught by the throat due to her behind the one closest to the glass and was being held up.

"What the hell?! They have Mitsuba!" Yosuke took a defensive stance, eying the vampires from the front and back."This is bad! The information doesn't match at all!"

"Information? Information from whom?" One of the vampires mocked."Humans are so greedy. They'll easily betray their own kind if their families or friends are taken, hostage. How ugly."

"Let her go!" Kazuma dared take a step but was stopped by Mitsuba's words.

"Don't move!" She managed to say, struggling for air while the vampire held her tight."I'm done for! Just retreat!"

Kazuma clicked his tongue, shaking his head."You think I'll just abandon you here?!"

"Please, Kazuma!" She pleaded."I don't want...I don't want to see...anyone die because of my mistakes..."

Kazuma closed his eyes and recalled the events that happened when he and the other children tried to break out of Sanguinem."And I won't run. Not anymore!" He ran up to the vampires and faced them on. Two of them began clashing blades with him at the same time. It took a tremendous amount of concentration for Kazuma to block and attack with two enemies assaulting him continuously.

"Heads up, you bastard!" Yosuke went for one of the vampires from before and spun his weapon against the vampire's, with each strike becoming faster and stronger until he gained enough momentum to cut through the sword and slashing the vampire's arm off. Kimizuki and Shinoa were preoccupied fighting off the other two vampires while Yoichi provided support on both sides.

Kazuma spun in circles with his blades extended as fast as he could, knocking the vampires back and giving him enough time to breathe. Yuichiro jumped beside him and without wasting time went after the second vampire, leaving Kazuma to deal with only one.

"Kazuma, go!" Yuu screamed at him, holding the other vampire in place with his sword."Save Mitsuba!"

Kazuma was astonished by Yuu's words. It was the first time he had heard words of encouragement from him but right now was not the time to enjoy the moment. The vampire rose its blade and swung down and hit the ground. He stood there in shock for a few seconds, his head slowly falling from his body and disappearing in dust. Kazuma slashed the air, a few drops of blood dripping from his blades.

"Damn livestock!" The vampire sneered at him, readying his sword to finish Mitsuba off.

Kazuma's right eye shined momentarily, feeling a sudden burst of energy that gave him enough speed to blitz through the vampire and grabbing Mitsuba into his arms, carefully avoiding his blades from hurting her.

Kimizuki, Yoichi and Yosuke cheered on while Yuu simply smirked and continued fighting the vampire.

"You called us ugly creatures. You called us greedy." Kazuma began, putting Mitsuba down and gave the vampire a cold stare."Humans are scum that sell their own kind when their loved ones are at stake? You don't know a damn thing about us. You treat people as cattle just for their blood, and you dare they that's not greedy? We will do everything and anything to protect our family. That's what being a human is all about. But that's ironic, isn't it? You were beaten by mere humans, that is."

The vampires took a step back, some had worried expressions on their faces but they would not give up so easily. Surrounding the group, they prepared themselves to kill the livestock before their numbers were reduced further.

"Look at you, Kazzy." Yosuke whistled loudly."You can be intimidating when you want to."

"Not bad. You've grown some backbone." Yuu smirked at him. It wasn't a taunt, but more of praise in his own way. Kazuma knew this and smirked back, happy that Yuichiro was finally starting to recognize him.

"Well, it can't be helped." Kimizuki sighed, allowing himself a small grin."We can do this."

"Indeed. It looks like the vampires are armed with 2nd Class weapons." Shinoa supplied, grabbing her scythe firmly.

Yoichi turned to Yosuke and smiled at him."Thanks to Yosuke-kun and Kazuma-kun, we've decreased the number of enemies we have to face."

"Too bad for them. They need all the help they can get to defeat us." Yuichiro boasted with confidence."So what now, Mitsuba?"

Mitsuba carefully looked over Kazuma who was already staring at her, waiting for orders."W-we'll exterminate the vampires!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set at the camp. After defeating the vampires, Shinoa's squad proceeded to free the children and took them back to camp to secure them. Kazuma was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Napping?" Yosuke's voice woke him up. He looked to his left and noticed him sitting down on the ground, leaning on the tree as well.

"Trying. Until you showed up." He joked, earning a laugh from his friend."So, how did it go?"

"The girl apologized, but thankfully Yuu is good with children. So is anyone in our squad apparently. We forgave her of course. I'm sure we would have done the same in her shoes."

"I suppose," Kazuma replied.

"So, I think Mitsuba might like you." He said casually.

Kazuma didn't bat an eye and continued looking at the ground."What are you saying?"

"Sheez, can't I get a reaction out of you? A blush? Fidgeting maybe?" Yosuke grabbed his chest dramatically."My partner has no feelings!"

"It's not that. I'm just good as masking them. Besides, what exactly are you talking about?"

Yosuke's smiled mischievously, almost having a cat-like grin."You can't fool me, partner. I've seen how you look at her. And how she looks at you. You were both so passionate in that subway when she was pleading you from endangering yourself for her and how you went head first without a second thought."

"I think you're overthinking things," Kazuma said in as casually as he could, trying to play it off. Deep inside, he was a bit restless."Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'm tired from today."

Yosuke groaned in defeat, standing up."Damn! I'll never get a reaction out of you like this!"

"You can try, but it won't work."

Mitsuba and Shinoa watched from afar, packing things up in small bags."They get along so well, huh?"

"They have a weird equation going on." Shinoa shrugged."They're so different yet so similar. Somehow they can synchronize with each other perfectly. Your white knight and Yosuke."

"Yeah." Mitsuba agreed. A few seconds later her face flustered after realizing what she said."W-white knight?! What are you talking about?! There's nothing like that going on between us!"

"Ah, but you look so lovely together." Shinoa continued on."When he had you in his arms, you looked as though you were going to pass out! What a lovely couple!"

"We're not!"

Shinoa's smile faded slowly, looking with serious eyes at her second in command."However, that isn't good, is it?"

"I know...Takenori would flip out if there's even idea." She said softly, glazing one last time at Kazuma as he disappeared behind a door."I...I don't know what to do. Stupid Takenori and his stupid ruling."

"It's not so bad. Big bro Takenori can only do so much after all. He hasn't been promoted just yet. There's still time to stop him."

"It's not as easy as you say." She somberly stated.

Hours went by and everyone was already in bed, resting after their battle. Everyone except, Kazuma, who was sitting down outside, laying down on the tree he was earlier that day. His mind was preoccupied with his performance today. He tried to compare the strength of the vampires he faced with that of his brother those years ago. He created scenarios in his head when his current self was facing his brother back then and protected the other orphans. However, with the lack of information and how strong his brother truly was, he could not go on with much.

"Damn..." He cursed under his breath, opening his eyes."For all I know, he could be leagues above the vampires from today. Or maybe weaker. I won't know for sure until I see him but...by then I have to be prepared. I can't exactly be prepared without much to go on with."

"Kazuma?" A feminine voice brought him back to reality. His gaze fell on Mitsuba who was wearing a pink shirt, black shorts and had her hair loose."What are you doing here?'

"Oh, Mitsuba." He sighed in relief. Thinking about Dante so much made him believe he could appear anywhere at any time."I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I decided to come here and wait until I'm tired enough again. What about you?"

She sat down next to him, hugging her legs."I had a nightmare...and being in my room only made me worry more."

"What was the nightmare about?" He inquired, intrigued at what could cause a strong girl like her to be afraid.

"I suppose I didn't tell anyone besides Shinoa. The reason I'm so strict with keeping the formation and falling back when needed. I was in another squad before this one. We were on a patrolling mission and were ambushed by Four Horsemen of John and one of them had captured one of my teammates. I was being reckless...like Hyakuya... and I rushed in blindly and almost got killed. By one of my friends got in front of me and protected me...ever since then I've been obsessed with making sure that doesn't happen again. When I saw you rushing at the vampires today or when Hyakuya and you went to rescue the girl...I was worried sick. But when I went to sleep, the same scenario played in my head and I saw you guys die in front of my own eyes and I couldn't do a damn thing...all because you wanted to save me..."

She was sobbing now, visibly shaking. Kazuma put a supporting hand on her shoulder and was greeted by her launching herself on his should and cried more.

"You know, me and Yuichiro used to be livestock for the vampires when we were younger." He started, rubbing her hair gently."Me and him are orphans, but we're not from the same orphanage. When we tried to escape from them, we were intersected and the children were being killed off one by one. I was so scared. I wanted to live and accomplish my goals, so I did not hesitate to run and leave them behind. That's why Yuu hates me so much and calls me a coward. I abandoned him and our friend, Mikaela when he needed us the most. I regret running away with my tail between my legs and not caring for the others. I promised that I would change and protect my friends with my life. I guess you can call it making amends in a way."

She looked up at him, tears still streaming from her eyes."I-I..."

"But now I'm not alone anymore." He smiled sincerely."I have you guys as my teammates and friends. With you, I have nothing to be afraid of. I won't abandon any single one of you even if it costs me my life. The same goes for Yuichiro. That's why he's as reckless as he is. He wants to do anything within his power to protect his friends too. Funny, to think a couple of orphans could feel emotion after witnessing carnage like that. My point being is that we would have saved you no matter what. It's just what we do."

She let go of him and went bag to hugging her legs, however, she was not crying anymore."Thank you for trusting me with that story...Shinoa mentioned that you never told anyone but your caretaker, so I'm happy that you told it to me."

"Don't sweat it." He said between yawns."I'm a bit sleepy now. I guess I'll be heading to bed."

"I'm going in as well." They both stood up and began walking back together."I feel better now."

"Good. We better get some rest for tomorrow. We'll need it."

She nodded in agreement and waved goodbye, going inside her room too as he did the same. She laid down and covered herself with sheets, blushing."I can't believe I really hugged him like that..."

* * *

"Woah! This is awesome! I didn't know you were so good at stealing stuff! If the world hadn't gone to hell, you'd be an amazing criminal!" Yosuke praised upon seeing Kimizuki hotwiring a car.

He didn't take his eyes off of his work but simply mumble back."Don't say stuff like that, you moron."

"I'm serious!" He forged on, wagging his finger at him."You have the look a criminal too. You're a natural! With that pink hair, those nerdy glasses and that not-doing-good frown~"

Kimizuki grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and stared at him threateningly."Mind saying that again?"

"I'm kidding!" He rose his hand defensively."I give! I give!"

"Though I must say, it is impressive." Kazuma spoke from the back the backseat."Given the limitations of cars and fuel nowadays, it's rare for someone to be this skilled at hotwiring a car, let alone know the basics of driving."

Yosuke and Yuu both yelled in glee when the hummer roared as it started up."Can we drive it too?!"

"No." Both Kimizuki and Kazuma answered in unison."Don't touch it. I'll give you guys a run through lesson later."

Yosuke grinned triumphantly at that."Works for me!"

"Anyway, we should go tell the others we got it working now," Kazuma suggested to Kimizuki. Both elder boys got out of the car, leaving Yuu and Yosuke to look after it.

Yuu immediately hopped on the driver seat while Yosuke on the passenger seat."Perfect! We can show them that it's not that complicated to drive!"

"You bet!" Yuu said excitedly, grabbing the steering wheel."Now, how exactly does this go forward?"

An idea came in Yosuke's head as he grabbed the gear lever and pulled it back."I saw Kimizuki putting this forward, meaning the car is not moving in place. So if we set it back..."

"The car will go forward!" Yuu stepped on the accelerator and both of them were pushed back on the back of their seats as the vehicle sped off. The speed made it impossible for an inexperienced driver like Yuu to stop, so they could only watch as they crashed into a light post.

"Holy crap!" Yosuke grabbed onto the seat for dear life."That was epic! But we crashed into the light post. Try going back."

Yuu switched the gears and this time, he stepped on the accelerator going backward, barely missing Kimizuki while trying to stop them."I'll kill you both!"

Yuu stepped on the breaks and put the window down, striking a pose."Hop in. I'll take you guys to Shinjuku."

Kazuma opened the passenger seat and took Yosuke out."What were you guys thinking?! That pole could have landed on you!"

"Ah, come on Kazzy! It was so cool! You should have seen it!" Yosuke grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him."We were going so fast and kaboom! We crashed!"

"That's not something to boast about!"

"Hey, boys!" Shinoa pushed them away and got in the car."Let me drive my car, alright? Please get in, everyone."

The four boys watched in disbelief how Shinoa was too short to reach the accelerator and how she shouldn't see above the steering wheel. They broke into laughter at that, not noticing the malicious smile she was giving them while pulling out her scythe.

The drive was silent but with a reason. Everyone silently agreed to not make fun of Shinoa and her height again after that incident. Along the way, the started hearing noises from Shinjuku but had no idea what they would see after turning a corner. In the distance, they saw smoke coming from nearby buildings. But was struck out the most was a vampire with crimson hair walking slowly in the middle of the street.

"That's..." Kazuma started.

"A noble!" Yuu finished, grabbing Kimizuki's hand to prevent him from stopping."Running it over!"

"Everyone, jump!" Kazuma yelled from the back of the hummer, opening the trunk allowing himself and Yosuke to jump out of it before the vampire effortlessly stopped it with a hand, crushing the vehicle. With relative ease, he lifted the hummer and threw it back at them, exploding on contact with the ground.

Yoichi shot arrows in the air to no avail. With a swing of his sword, the projectiles died down on the impact.

"This is bad." Shinoa was smiling but her nervousness was evident."Everyone, do not move carelessly! He has a first-class weapon and co-"

It happened so fast. The vampire was already behind Shinoa and ready to strike. Fortunately enough, Yuu saw it coming and with his sword slapped the weapon out of the vampire's hand.

He jumped back, rubbing his hand yet his smile never fading."Not bad for a human. Who are you? Wait a second...black hair dyed over golden hair...ah! You're Dante's kid brother!"

Kazuma rushed over to the noble, his blades were already withdrawn. He swung with his right blade and was stopped by the noble blocking the attack from reaching him by grabbing his wrist. The second blade was going for the neck, only this time he was blocked by the noble grabbing the blade itself.

"Not bad. I can see why you're Dante's baby brother. You're just as aggressive as he is."

"You're going to tell me where that bastard is! NOW!" Kazuma roared, his left blade digging deeper into the noble's hand.

"A happy reunion of brothers? That sounds good." He mocked, offering a kind smile to him.

Kazuma jumped and double kicked the noble, missing. He fell hard on the floor after the noble had released him in the last second.

"Brother?" Mitsuba muttered to herself."What does he mean...?"

As Shinoa was thinking of a strategy, two female nobles landed next to the crimson haired one."Shoot. Things just took a turn for the worst."

Kazuma, however, was not satisfied with the answer and got up once more.

"Kazuma! Fall back! There's three of them now!" Shinoa called out to his ears. No answer."Kazuma!"

Kazuma ran once more to the male noble and noticed the women were not making any moves to him."You're going to tell me!" He jumped in the air, blades rose in the air to make a powerful slash downward.

"And just like Dante, you are a stubborn one." The noble backhanded him in the side of his stock, sending him flying crashing against a building.

Yuu made a move to go aid him but the nobles were not going to move out of their way so easily."Relax. He's just unconscious. For now."

* * *

Kazuma woke up breathing hard as if oxygen was not being delivered to his lungs. He looked around and found himself in the purple void of his mindscape, where he last met the demons.

"Look at you." Mary appeared in front of him by herself, hands on her hips."They knocked you out cold and went down with a pathetic attempt of attacking. Really, human, you are an idiot."

He sat up, a puzzled expression present."I need your help."

"I gave you my help earlier." She countered."Although not entirely. It happened when you save your friend from that vampire yesterday. I gave you some of my power, though it didn't last long because you never drew power from me properly."

"Where is Rose?"

Mary shrugged at that."Dunno. She goes exploring sometimes and leaves me here by myself. Anyways, wake up already. I'll be helping you now so you don't make a disgrace out of you any longer."

* * *

The sunlight was the first thing Kazuma saw. That and rubble. He sat up, dusting himself off and removed rubble that was near his body."Alright, Mary! Give me your power!"

His right eye changed from purple to blue and marks manifested on the right side of his face. He felt his energy was skyrocketing and he was faster than normal. With this power, he could surely be a match for the noble.

"Hey, you!" He jumped in the air, taking the nobles by surprise."Don't forget about me!" The noble Crowley, grabbed his sword from the blue-haired woman and blocked his strikes. However, he was not prepared for the sudden burst of power from Kazuma and ended up losing the clash and being sent back.

"Interesting. You're stronger than just a moment ago." Crowley noted."Also, your eye has changed. Unfortunately, I don't have time to play games with you. I was just about to leave before you attacked me." He reappeared in front of Kazuma, poking his head."I'll see that your brother knows how strong you are now. But...if this is the extent of your power, you will never be able to compete with. Later."

The nobles made their way out, jumping on top of buildings and disappearing into the distance. Kazuma fell on his knees, his eye going back to normal."Damn it! Damn it all!"

"Kazuma/Kazzy!" Mitsuba and Yosuke were the first ones to rush to Kazuma's side."You okay, buddy? That stupid noble really messed you up."

"You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Mitsuba checked him out for signs of injuries. She sighed in relief when she found none."What was that? It's not like you to be the reckless one of the group!"

"You were looking for possible clues that will lead you to your brother, right?" Yuichiro and the others joined them."Guess he didn't want to cooperate with that. It's hard to believe there's that much gap in power, even with cursed gears."

"No kidding..." He grumbled, getting back on his feet."I'll explain it to you guys when the time is right. For now, we can't waste any more time here. We have to get to Shinjuku, fast."

Mitsuba seemed reluctant, but decided to wait until he was ready."Alright, everyone. We're moving out."

* * *

"So, what do you see?" Tanaka asked Guren, who was using a telescope to look for the commanders.

"Nothing yet." He answered nonchalantly."It's just a matter of time before I find the commander. They really are attacking us, huh? They're not holding back."

"Suppose not." He rolled his eyes, kicking the floor beneath him. Guren yelped in surprise, startling his companion at the sudden movement."What's wrong?"

Guren shook his head."One of them can see me from this distance. Talk about a sixth sense."

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren." Sayuri grabbed their attention."Now's not the time to take things easy. Same goes for you, Tanaka-kun."

Guren sighed, putting his telescope in his pocket."It's not that we're taking this easy. There's a commander on the defense line, right? So I thought the vampires would target here as-Speak of the devil, here they come, you guys."

A vampire jumped on top of the rooftop they were in and immediately went to attack Sayuri but was intersected by a swift kick to the head, knocking the vampire off the rooftop and killing it. Tanaka kicked the air a couple of times before setting his foot back down."That was close. Are you okay, Sayuri-chan?"

"Thanks for saving me, Tanaka-kun." She smiled warmly at him. Their moment didn't last long due to another redhaired pulling on Tanaka's ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tanaka cried in pain, trying to wrestle his way out of the firm grip."What the hell, Mito?! That hurts!"

"I was following that vampire here and you took the kill." She let go, scoffing."And now's not the time to be doing this."

"Mito, you're late," Guren called out to her, much to her displeasure.

"Late, you say?" She brushed her hair to the side."What's the big idea ordering me to come here on short notice?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Guren, we're back." A girl with black hair and dark golden eyes reported.

A new come appeared as well. A man with blonde hair and a goatee made his way to them leisurely."Looks like something huge started. What are we gonna do? The Extermination Unit isn't handling things at all."

"Shigure! Goshi! You guys made it in time." Tanaka said, eyeing his squad."I see we're all here."

Guren put a hand in his pocket and looked to his right."Shigure, how is Yuu's unit doing?"

"They've successfully released the civilians and entered Shinjuku."

"Already?" Tanaka's eyes widened as he had not expected this efficiency from them."You were right Guren. So that means they can join this war."

Guren nodded at the younger red-haired."The battlefield is the best way to become stronger if you don't die...Okay, let's go you guys. The commander is at the intersection of the 5th street. Something might change if we kill the head." With that, they departed for their objective. Little did they know he already knew they were coming for him.

On the intersection of the 5th street, Ferid, Mikaela and Dante sat on top of a post."Someone is watching us."

"What?" Mikaela rose his eyes to meet Ferid's.

"Yup. They might be thinking to come after you, Lord Ferid." Dante grinned, expectantly looking at the sky."After all, a good strategy involves taking out the leaders beforehand."

"Don't pay too much attention into that, boys." Ferid simply waved it off."How is Tokyo? It's been a while for the both of you, right? Especially for you, Dante. You just got back from overseas after all."

"Meh, it's the same garbage of a place I remember. The only good thing is I might get to see my little brother. And you too, Mika. I'm sure little Yuu Hyakuya must be with him as well."

Ferid noticed Mika looking over a vampire drinking blood and thought of an idea to tease him."Aren't you boys going to drink blood? You should drink now when we're out on war since you can't drink directly from a human in our city."

Mika scoffed indignantly at that."You broke the law and drank my blood, Ferid Bathory."

Ferid chuckled, enjoying his reaction."Don't say that. You'll hurt my reputation, Mika. You came to me, asking me to drink it. Then you stole my gun and map from the mansion. Do I have it wrong?"

"Not knowing that I was playing directly into your dirty hands." He said in a bitter tone that might as well be poison. My family was killed just for your pastime."He turned to Dante who was looking at him with a blank expression."And because of you just for your demented ways of torturing your own brother."

"I can't believe it." Ferid covered his forehead and shook his head."You're still upset about that old story even after becoming a vampire?"

Mika jumped off from the light post and began walking away."No, I'm only upset for not having the power to protect them back then."

"You're self-punishing as always. And, are you going to protect your last family, Yuu Hyakuya? Hmmm?"

"Not only him. But I'll save Kazuma from his brother's claws too." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Dante snorted, crossing his arms."What a buzzkill."

"Oh, but you guys do know you have to drink blood, right? You know what happens to a vampire who doesn't drink enough blood."

Dante was next to jump off to the ground."Worry not, Lord Ferid. I am reserving my first drink of blood to my that of my brother's." He looked over to Mika who was a few meters ahead of him."And from the looks of it, it'll happen sooner than I thought."

* * *

_**And that's it for today's chapter. Kazuma and the others are closing in on the ****battlefield**** and the vampires are making the move. It's a matter of time before the four orphans meet at last. Mikaela wishing to save Yuu from the humans and Dante wishing to drink his brother's blood. Look forward **_for_** the fated reunion! Bye bye!"**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_  
_**Fatal Family Reunion**_

Tanaka kicked another vampire with his Cursed Gear boots, leaving nothing but ash after the impact. Sayuri was right behind him along with Mito, fighting off the vampires coming on his blind side. Unbeknown to them, Dante was sitting down, his black sword in hand."They look strong. Maybe I can get a decent warm-up out of them." He scanned his objectives, his gaze landing on the girl who was next to the two red-haired siblings. "Got you." He jumped and dived in, his sword rose in the air, a maniacal expression printed on his features."Look down below!"

Sayuri gasped, noticing the vampire inches away from here and closed her eyes and waited for the blow. She felt a pair of arms grabbing her away and noticed Mito was the one carrying her away. She looked back, realizing that Tanaka had stopped the attack with a kick but was being pushed back by the vampire."Tanaka-kun!"

"Oh, you stopped it!" Dante laughed at the human like a hyena."Aren't you a strong one?!"

Tanaka's leg finally gave in and fell on the floor with the vampire about to fall on top of him but kicked him away with his other leg."He's definitely stronger than regular vampires. This won't be easy."

Dante jumped back and landed on one knee on the ground."Not bad. You have some pretty strong legs. I wonder...perhaps you fight with your legs instead of a flashy sword like everyone else?"

"You got me there." Tanaka smirked back."My Cursed Gear are a pair of boots. I've trained my kicks to be the most physical weapons there are."

Dante clapped in amusement, standing back on his feet."Ah, an interesting human indeed. Perhaps we should exchange names? I don't often find a good opponent like you, so I'd like to commemorate the occasion."

"Name's Tanaka. Tanaka Jujo. And what name does a bloodsucker like you have?"

"Woah, that was totally uncalled for, you know? Anyways, my name is Dante Hyakuya." He bowed lightly in clear mocking manner."Servant of the Third Progenitor, at your service."

Tanaka froze as did Mito."Did he just say...Dante Hyakuya...?"

Sayuri's eyes drifted to both siblings, not understanding what was going on."Hyakuya...isn't that Guren's student's name?"

Tanaka began laughing bitterly and went into a burst of full laughter before he stared at the vampire with killer intent."So you're that bastard. The one who tormented Kazuma and killed his family. You're his brother."

A wide smile crept in Dante's face."Ah, you know my little brother. So, mind telling me where he is? I really want to meet my dead brother aft-" Dante barely had time to react and defend himself from the incoming kick to the face, sending him flying crashing against a broken bus.

Tanaka jumped in place, warming up."I will not let you ever see Kazuma, you bastard. I will kill you before he has the chance to face the murder, his own blood! Mito, Sayuri! Get out of here! I'll handle the rest!"

"What are you saying, Tanaka? Kazuma is like a little brother to me too! I have as much a right as you do in stopping this cold-hearted murder!"

"There are other important things for you guys to do! Go back Guren up! He needs you more than I do!" Tanaka snapped back at them, making them gasp. Never before had Tanaka raise his voice like that."Now go!"

A chuckle snapped Tanaka back to his opponent. Dante came out from the dust clearly unaffected by the attack."Little brother? So you guys have been taking care of Kazuma while I've been gone. I'm grateful you've kept him alive. Allow me to show you my gratitude by ending your life with my hands!"

Dante sprinted to Tanaka's side, throwing a punch to his jaw but he quickly ducked down and tried to kick Dante's feet to make him lose balance. Dante jumped in the air and backflipped to gain some distance. He crouched down to gain momentum and in the blink of an eye, he appeared in front of Tanaka, his sword dangerously close to his neck. Tanaka smirked, looking down at the sword that never touched his neck. Dante, coughing blood, looked down at the feet firmly planted in his stomach. His pained expression turned back to a sadistic smirk, slowly looking up at his left fist connected to Tanaka's chest.

"Looks like we've got a checkmate here, eh?" Tanaka grumbled out attempting his best to not showcase the pain he was in. He looked around and noticed Mito and Sayuri were gone."Now I can go all out on you."

"Not so soon. See, this is just a warm-up after all." Dante wheezed out as Tanaka removed his foot from his ribcage and took a step back. Both of them were staring at each other's eyes, however, Tanaka had to look down due to Dante being considerably smaller than he was.

"I see the arrogance runs in the family." Tanaka said, remembering Kazuma's confidence when he spars with him."But I'll stand with what I said. I will not let you harm Kazuma ever again."

"Last words, if I've ever head them." Dante gave a toothy grin."And I've heard many of them before. This is a big brother fight, huh? To see which older brother will come out on top for the sake of Kazuma. Or not." Dante sucker punched Tanaka square in the face, knocking him to the ground."Lay there for a few minutes while I'll go where all that noise is coming from. If I'm lucky, I'll find Kazuma there."

"W-wait!" Tanaka tried to stop him but Dante was now jumping on the rooftops heading where Sayuri and Mito had gone. He jumped high in the air to see the area better and noticed Mika and Ferid were about to finish off a human. With curiosity, he landed next to them, creating a shockwave from the impact.

"Another one?" Guren groaned in annoyance."This keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?"

"You! What did you do to Tanaka?!" Mito demanded from the sides but before she could attack him, Dante rose his hand.

"He's still alive. I just left him incapacitated for the time being. After all, I plan to resume my fight with him later." Dante turned to face Mika who was about to deliver the final blow."I came just in time to see you in action, eh?"

"Actually, Dante-kun, you're just in time for their reinforcements." Ferid was looking at the distance."Mika-chan, you should probably hurry up and kill him now."

Dante watched with a smile as Mika pierced through Guren's chest. His victory would not long last as another human rushed to Mika and...landed a hit?

"Yuichiro!" Kazuma ran along with the others."Hold on, we're coming!" His gaze fell on the vampire with curly hair standing next to Mika, giving him his back."You're my opponent, vampire!"

Dante's grin expanded from ear to ear, recognizing the voice of his kin. Turned around and rapidly engulfed his brother in a hug.

Kazuma started shaking on his feet, not sure what was happening. He could not see his attacker's face or his weapon."Ah, how I've longed to meet you again, brother."

"Dante..." The name came out of his mouth on instinct. He felt his brother realizing him from the embrace and both brothers stood still, neither moving a muscle.

"Look at you! To think you'd enlist yourself and fight alongside the humans." Dante eyed him from top to bottom."And with that deathly expression on your face. If looks could kill, I'd be dead twenty times over. So, shall we?"

"With pleasure." Kazuma swung his weapon but as expected, his brother's speed was incredible. He was grabbed by the collar of the shirt and tossed hard against the ground, making a hole from the impact. Kazuma coughed up blood but did not allow his wounds to slow him down. He did a kip up backward and kicked his brother but only grazed his hand. He then sheathed his sword as Dante did and both engaged in hand to hand combat.

"What's wrong, Kazuma? You should be faster than this!" Dante mused as he continued blocking. A powerful kick connected to his face, sending him crashing through a building.

"Tanaka! You're okay!" Kazuma observed Tanaka landing next to him.

"And I'm glad to see you in one piece. I'm sorry."His said sadly."I wanted to kill him before you ever got the chance to see him today. I just didn't want you to know what it feels like to kill your own sibling."

"No, it's okay, Tanaka." Kazuma put a hand on his mentor's shoulder."You were just looking out for me. I can't hate you for that."

"What a touchy reunion this is." Dante was already back on his feet, scowling at them."Next time do give me a heads up, it takes me a while to adjust my power based on my opponent, so that kick caught me off guard. But I'm ready now."

"Kazuma, let's go with the combo we practiced!" Tanaka ran ahead of them with Kazuma close behind. Before he reached Dante, he jumped back and allowed Kazuma to take the lead, who was not time in vigorously assault Dante. In the middle of the attack, Kazuma jumped to the side and now Tanaka was taking firm steps forward, kicking Dante, who could only block, while pushing him back. Kazuma jumped against a wall and used it for footing and literally flew over Dante, swinging his blades down at the same time Dante brought his sword up for defense. This was the opening they've been waiting and waste no time in kicking him on the chest simultaneously, sending crash against the ground hard.

"Nicely done, Kazuma." Tanaka complimented his student who gave a thumbs up.

Dante sat up, groaning after spitting blood on the floor."Looks like I'll have to start trying more against the two of yo-"

A powerful scream of agony interrupted him. They all froze and turned to where the battle with Ferid and Mika was taking place and noticed a giant black substance going up the sky before an explosion went off.

"Kazuma, go." Tanaka shoved him away."I'll take care of this here! You go help them!"

Kazuma reluctantly frowned."No way! This is my battle! I promised I would kill this bastard! You go and he-"

"There's no time! Stop being such a brat and listen to my orders!" Tanaka snapped at him, his teething gritting."GO!"

Kazuma dared not to say another word and instead ran back to the main battlefield.

"You're not going to stop him?" Tanaka asked, not letting Kazuma away from his sight.

Dante shrugged, not really showing intentions of following him."Nah. I'll find him soon enough. In the meantime, we can finally resume our fight." Both of them took a fighting stance, ready to strike.

Kazuma got to where the others where and the first thing he noticed was all of his friends pinned to the floor with vampires on top of them. All of them except Shinoa, who was on her knees watching as Yuu approached her. He had red-eyes and had something coming out of his back, resembling a wing.

"W-what's going on here?!"

"Kazuma!" Guren called out to him. He was being held by the throat by Ferid and looked in pain."Stop him! Stop Yuu! There's no time!"

Kazuma blinked a couple of times and fixed his eyes on Yuu."This is bad. Something happened to him and he's lost control. I'm going to need your help, Rose." His left eye turned orange once again and he charged towards the possed Yuichiro."Snap out of it, Yuichiro!" He swung his blades down and was stunned at the force Yuichiro used to stop him. He punched him in the gut, causing him to spit out blood as he flew in the air and crashed again a rock.

"What is this...? He manhandled me like I was nothing!" Kazuma was in complete disbelief, his hands shaking after crossing swords with him."But I have to stop him!" He got up and once more went after Yuu and the two began clashing swords. With each strike, Kazuma could feel his hands crying in agony as they did their best to not let go of the blades due to Yuichiro's incredible strength. Yuichiro kicked him away, this time he landed on the floor and fell on his knees several meters away.

"At this point, I'll be killed. Mary, Rose! Can't you guys give me more power?! Lend me your power at the same time!"

"Impossible." Rose stated in his mind."We are unable to assist you at the same time. Your mind and body cannot handle it."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" He barked at the twins, his view changing from the city into his mindscape. However, his mindscape was not purple this time around. There was a golden light illuminating from the sky and a whole opening up."What?"

"I wanted you to see this, human." Mary was blunt, pointing at the sky."There's a way you can become stronger. The same way your friend became a monster, you'll lose control if you let it control you."

"What is it, exactly?" He gazed at the golden light and saw trumpets appearing as well as angelical-like beings flying around."What...is that...?"

"Kazuma Shinozaki." Rose addressed him, holding Mary's hands."We will assist you to control your mind. It'd be extremely dangerous if you let your nonhuman part of you control you." His view became blurry and the voices became distant. He passed out.

* * *

"Grauh...graaaaaah...GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kazuma screamed at the top of his lungs as he started undergoing a painful transformation.'This is only a portion of it, yet I'm already losing control of my very being!' A purple limb came out of the left side of his back and grew several inches and took the form of a single skeletal wing. The skin of his right arm shredded away from his body and was replaced by purple matter. The area around his left eye was also skinned away and out of the hole in his head, the purple matter came out a few inches out with a single eye with black sclera and yellow pupils.

"I-I...The filth must be...annihilated..." Unconsciously, words came out of Kazuma's mouth as he readied his blades and flew over Yuu. Yuu pushed his sword forward but missed, instead, he was met with a barrage of powerful attacks. Kazuma began running, kicking and slashing Yuichiro as if he were a ragdoll. He kicked him high in the air and immediately followed with a knee to the back and guided Yuu into rubble, hitting his stomach with it and causing him to spit blood.

Yuu immediately recuperated and sent a wave to him which was quickly countered by Kazuma swinging his blades, nullifying the wave with his own. He noticed Yuu was now in the air and was diving straight for him. Kazuma roared like a mad beast and jumped in the air, both boys clashing their blades in the middle of the air. The force of their power was so intense that it created shockwaves that could knock someone out if they weren't careful. With a feral roar, Kazuma managed to overpower Yuu and sent him flying like a rocket on the ground, creating a huge crater. After gasping, Yuichiro closed his eyes, knocked out cold.

"Kazuma! Stop it!" Mitsuba caught his attention. His mouth opened but only purple substance came out. In the blink of an eye, he was in front of her with his blades in the air."Don't...do it..." She closed her eyes, waiting for death to come for her. But it never happened. She felt liquid landing on her thighs but was not in pain. She rose her head slowly and there he goes. Kazuma had stabbed himself with his own blades while he still had self-control. The wing dissipated and his eyes went back to normal as well as his hand. He collapsed on the ground."Kazuma!"

Guren smirked despite being unable to breathe properly."So, what do you think of my trump card? For a couple of rookies, they've given quite a show."

"So? They did not accomplish anything, did they?" Ferid said in a disappointed tone. His senses alerted him of something coming and saw what it looked like blue tigers coming for them.

"Our intention was buying time for back-up. And you fell straight for it." Guren was let go and jumped back to avoid being hit by the attack.

"Not bad for Junior Branch scum, Lieutenant Colonel Guren." A voice boomed from behind him. Guren shrugged at the newcomer who had brought reinforcements, Hiragi Kureto."The Hiragi Family will take it from here. Let's go, take the nobles alive."

Mitsuba had Kazuma's head resting on her lap. He looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe mere seconds ago he was going crazy fighting with Yuu who had gone berserk as well. She felt a familiar presence approach her but did not look up.

A young man wearing a uniform similar to Guren approached her and did not take his eyes silver eyes off of Kazuma. He had spiky black hair with two short bangs going over his forehead and buzz cut on the sides. The back part of his hair was tied in a small ponytail. He knelt down next to Mitsuba and caressed her check."It's alright, Mitsuba. We will take it from here."

She slapped his hand out of her face and went back to looking after Kazuma."Who is this? And why are you holding him? Let him on the ground. Someone will pick him up later."

"He saved my life." She stated."Please...don't talk about him like that...Takenori..."

Takenori snapped his fingers and a group of medics approached Kazuma and put him on a stretcher."I will have to thank him when he wakes up. Worry not. He along with your unit will be tended by our most prestigious doctors. I guarantee you that.

On another side, Guren and Tanaka had regrouped together and were walking away from Shinoa."So, you're still alive. I take it you killed him?"

"No. He got away." Tanaka shook his head. He was beaten up but could still walk."Funny, you think with the Hiragi's here he wouldn't have."

"I'm more surprised both Takenori and Kureto are here." Guren admitted with a smirk."You would imagine Kureto would not bother to show up and simply send his little subordinate."

"Not so little. Shortly, he will become a Major General for real and then he'll be untouchable." Tanaka said with a grim on his expression.

"I thought he was already a Major General. I suppose I must have told Shinoa incorrectly then." Guren sighed at his mistake."Regardless, we've got the results we've wanted today. How do you feel?"

"Guilty. Surely you understand how I feel right now." Tanaka shot a glare to Guren.

"I do. But it's all for a good cause."

* * *

Dante and Mika were inside the changing room, accompanied by Rene and Lacus. They had finished healing up and were getting ready to continue with their missions.

"Man, we went through hell because of two measly humans." Lacus said lazily."Well, then again that human was your brother, Dante. How are your injuries by the way, Mika, Dante? You guys had it the worse."

Mika remained silent while Dante simply shrugged, a smile present on his face."Ignoring me again, newbie? I'm at least glad one of you acknowledges my presence.

"Anyway, I wonder what those monsters were." Rene pondered, his arms folded under his chest.

"Yeah, that. It's been raised as an issue in the Progenitor Council, too." Lacust saw Rene's puzzled expression and informed him more."Something about humans studying the forbidden enchantment that could end the world. I think it was called the "Seraph of the End."

Dante punched the wall with tremendous force, making a huge hole through it. Everyone stared at him in confusion as he began laughing like a maniac."Now that's funny! Seraph of the End?! That's nothing but a stupid fairy tale to scare us, vampires!"

"Then how do you explain what happened? After he is your brother, you should at least know." Rene questioned with an emotionless face.

"Beats me. I might have been human once but who knows what they do nowadays. Besides, you guys aren't scared of a little monster, are you?"

"If it were just once, maybe not. But there were two of them. I would not want to face a whole army of them, frankly." Lacus said.

Rene scowled at the former human."That arrogance will get you killed one day. You might be one of Krul's favorite subjects, but you were formerly an arrogant human."

"What of it? This former human right here is stronger than both of you put together." Dante taunted them with a cheeky smile."How pathetic, really. Who would have imagined that a hybrid would be stronger than two full vampires? How laughable!"

"Why you-!"

"Mikaela Hyakuya. Dante Hyakuya. The Third Progenitor, Krul Tepes is calling for you. Please come to the Royal Audience Chamber now."

"Saved by the bell, losers." Dante grabbed Mika by the hand and pulled him along."Let's go, Mika. The Queen wants to see us.

"Hold on, Dante!" And with that, they left the changing rooms and went directly to see the queen.

* * *

Kazuma wanted to wake up but he was too tired to open his eyes. The weight on his stomach did not fix the situation by preventing him to breathe. He didn't mind for the first few seconds but then oxygen was becoming scarce in his body. He began squirming around on the hospital bed until Yosuke finally woke up from his slumber. Kazuma took advantage and breathed in the precious air that his lungs needed. Once his breathing was normal, he took a glance to his side and saw Yosuke full of tears, shaking on his seat."Hey, partner."

"Don't you "hate, partner" me, you jackass! I was so worried!" Yosuke threw himself on top of Kazujma as they both began wrestling away from each other."Oh right, I promised Mitsuba I would get her when you woke up! Be right back!"

Kazuma stared in bewilderment at the door."What just...happened? So much for a warm wake up." He smiled at how happy Yosuke was. He examined his room and soon learned it was nighttime. As for the time, he did not know. His clothes were replaced by a hospital gown."Dante..."

Images of his brother fighting him popped into his head like a rain of flashback."He was playing all along. I can tell...after all this time I was not strong enough...damn it!"

Someone slapping the door open snapped him from his thoughts. There stood Mitsuba, her eyes wide opened. She was wearing shorts, a red shirt, and an orange hoodie. Kazuma admired what he considered the most beautiful girl in the world. He did not understand why, but he felt as though he wanted her close to him.

"Hey. I hope you don't jump on top of me either." He joked with a smile."Yosuke almost crushed my ribs when he did."

Mitsuba made her way over to the seat next to his bed and sat down. An awkward silence followed after. All they could do was stare into each other's eyes. He grabbed her hand and redirected his gaze to her."So, what happened? Where is everyone else?"

"You and Yuu were the only ones hurt. Everyone else is okay. You've been asleep for four full days." She informed him.

"Four full days? What about Yuichiro?" Kazuma inquired, worried about his friend.

"He's still asleep. We don't know when he'll wake up." She lowered her head."But if you woke up now...it's just a matter of time."

Kazuma sat up on his bed, still holding her hand."Hey, Mitsuba? I'm sorry. I should have told you about my brother. I just didn't want you to know of him. Why would you think of me if I told you my brother was the vampire who killed off all the orphans...my family."

"I don't blame you, Kazuma. I...I really don't. Don't blame yourself for that." She grasped his hand tightly."I was just so worried about you...after you..." She paused in thought, thinking how to word what she wanted to say."...hit your head with rubble. I thought you died because you were bleeding! But thankfully, you're okay."

"I see. So that's why I lost consciousness...nevermind me, what about you." He reached out for her neck and toucher her gently, provoking her to yelp at the tender touch of his hand."That vampire did suck your blood. I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"N-n-no! Don't worry about me! They only thing a bit of blood, that's all. I'm okay now." She reassured him, blushing heavily."I'm okay now, Kazuma. We all are."

"We're waiting for Yuichiro, then." Kazuma felt his stomach growl in hunger."S-sorry. Guess I'm a bit hungrier than I expected."

"Seriously..." She giggled at his innocent comment."The cafeteria is opened until late. Wanna go have a snack?"

"That'd be greatly appreciated." He rubbed his empty stomach. Mitsuba exited the room and left him a pair of fresh clothes to change into. He was now wearing a black shirt, cargo pants, an opened red sweater, and blue shoes. He hated out of his room and passed by Yuu's dorm. Shinoa and Kimizuki were conversing and looked surprised when they saw Kazuma casually walking to them.

"Kazuma, you're alright!" Shinoa beamed in happiness. Kazuma walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine. But please look after Yuichiro. Be here with need wakes up."

Shinoa looked in bewilderment at his words. It took her a few seconds before she let her smile grazed her features once more."Oh, I didn't know you cared about him so much. Is this brotherly love I'm sensing?"

"Seriously, I think this coma is what you guys needed for a wake-up call," Kimizuki said in between laughs.

Mitsuba walked past them, grabbing Kazuma's arm."I'm taking Kazuma to eat something. We'll be back later."

Kazuma waved goodbye to them trying to keep up with Mitsuba. They walked so close together that their hands would unintentionally touch every other step.

"Ah, I can't believe those two lovebirds are finally at it." Shinia clapped her hands together."Mitsu has gone all out. Never did I think they would end up together like that."

"I don't think that's it." Kimizuki deadpanned at his unit leader."He's been in a coma for four days. It's natural he'd be hungry."

"Oh, Kimizuki, one day you too will find true love like them."

"I wanna go home now."

* * *

Mitsuba and Kazuma were the only costumers in the cafeteria and the silence brought comfort to them. Mitsuba ordered a cheesecake while Kazuma ordered a sandwich with juice.

"For a person who hasn't eaten properly in four days, you're not that hungry," Mitsuba observed at his slow way of eating.

"It's not like I can stuff my face like a caveman in front of a girl, you know." He waved a finger at her."I was raised to have manners, especially when sharing a meal with girls."

"Well, I'm glad to see at least someone in our squad has manners." She giggled at her own joke."Seriously."

"Hey, you have something in your face." Kazuma reached up to her face with a napkin.

"W-w-w-w-what are you doi-" She was caught off by a napkin cleaning crumb around her cheek. She could feel her heart about to explode from her chest and her internal organs combust due to the overheating of her body.

"Sorry. I just didn't feel you'd like to be seen with pieces of cake on your face." Kazuma rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly."So much for manners, am I right?"

Mitsuba, flustered, grabbed his sandwich and shoved it into his mouth while he laughed. He hit his compressed chess, trying to swallow the sandwich but seemed unable to. He quickly grabbed the glass of juice and chugged it in one go, panting."Not so funny now, huh?"

She stopped laughing as her nose was covered in icing, Kazuma holding a piece of her cheesecake with a sassy expression on his face.

"How could you!" She said in between giggles while watching him clean himself from the droplets of juice he spilled on his shirt.

"Mitsuba. I see that you are indeed here." An authoritative voice spoke from across the cafeteria. Takenori marched up to their table and stood there, looking at her expectantly.

Mitsuba's eyes narrowed but eventually sighed, standing up."At least let me-"

"Why are you eating in such a disgraceful place? If you were hungry, you could have told me so I could arrange a proper meal at a luxurious establishment, not the cafeteria of a hospital."

"Takenori, Kazuma just woke up from a coma!" She snapped at the young Captain who droned his eyes over to Kazuma."He needed to eat a decent meal."

"That was far more than to "eat a simple meal". I remember you, boy. You're in Mitsuba's squad. Kazuma Shirozami."

He felt his jaw dropped at the mispronunciation of his name. He thought a formal way to address the situation and held a hand forward."My name is Kazuma Shinozaki. Nice to meet you, Captain Takenori."

Takenori looked down at the hand waiting for a handshake, disdain clear on his face. Kazuma slowly retracted his arm after a few awkward seconds and returned to staring idly at the young man.

"Anyhow, I believe it's time we have a proper conversation and enjoy ourselves in this fine evening." He beckoned her to follow him.

Mitsuba sighed again and offered a warm smile at Kazuma."Sorry, Kazuma. I have to go. It was a really fun time we've had together. I hope we can do it some other time late-" She was cut off by Takenori grabbing her arm and pulling her harshly.

Kazuma stood from his chair, knocking it over."Stop! You're hurting her!"

Takenori looked over his shoulder with a stare that could pierce through anyone."Excuse me? What is this back talk I'm hearing?"

Mitsuba turned on her heel, eyes full of worried."Kazuma, don-"

"No, no, no." Takenori hissed venomously, tightening his grip, prompting for a yelp of pain."Let him talk."

"You have no right to be treating her like that! She doesn't want to go with you! You can't force her!" Kazuma growled in anger, his voice increasing in volume at each word.

"Actually, I do. Foolish boy, are you not aware of the Hiragi Family's close relationship with the Sangu family? Truly, uneducated that has yet to open his eyes and smeel the putrid smell of reality."

"Then I challenge you to a duel! Right now!" Kazuma stood his ground."I will not stand by as you mistreat our teammate! My friend!"

Takenori made a loud snort, an amused smirk forming on his face."Oh? And why will you go so far as to declare a duel on me? What is she to you?"

"She's my precious friend! She's someone I really care about so I won't let a selfish bastard like you have things his way!"

"Kazuma, please! Don't!" She tried to wrestle away from him but to no avail.

"Then let's do it. I'll meet you at Training Grounds #7 in one hour. Please, do be prepared and feel free to not show up. I would not blame you for having seconds thoughts.

"Never," Kazuma said with a deadly serious tone.

"Then, let us make haste, vermin." Takenori chuckled darkly.

* * *

Kazuma stood on the right side of the Training Grounds #7. He confirmed no one else was around not only because it was late at night, but also because Takenori had announced a duel. However, only higher-ups had hold of such information, so the number of people showing up was limited to scientists and others. Takenori's squad stood behind a man in front of them accompanied by a girl similar to Mitsuba.

"I am very surprised to see you showed up, vermin." Kazuma glanced over the side door opening with Takenori arrogantly making his way to his position. The spectators were cheering on Takenori and Kazuma could see them sometimes pointing at him followed by laughter. Kazuma cursed his ability to see very well from afar and wished the people on the bleachers."Needless to say, not many challenge me and actually show up. Then again, not many even have the nerve to openly declare a duel against my person."\

"Of course I came. You know the restrictions of this duel."

"I do. If you win, I won't ever bother Mitsuba and let her make a mess out of her life with nobodies like your team. And if I win, well, you can already tell what would happen."

Kazuma unsheathed his blades and took a fighting stance."And as agreed, we are not allowed to receive help from outsiders or our demons."

"Feel free to do that, if you so wish. After all, you've just woken up from a coma so your senses aren't probably the best." He mocked him indirectly. With that, Kazuma immediately ran off to him with his blades grinding against the ground, creating sparks.

Takenori unsheathed his serrated sword and sidestepped as soon as Kazuma went for the first swing and that was all he needed to kick him on the back and sending him crashing face-first against the floor.

"What's wrong? Fighting with your emotions?" He swung his sword idly, its sharp teeth shining in green energy."You need to have a clear mind to battle me, vermin. This won't cut it. But I must say, I am indeed baffled. Never did I think you'd possess Black Demon Series Cursed Gear."

Kazuma got up, slapping his face gently.'He's right. I'm letting my emotions get the better of him. Tanaka taught me better than this.' He inhaled and exhaled, feeling the stress fading from his shoulders. He turned back to his enemy and Takenori knew this time it was a coming for real. Kazuma spiral kicked him on the right, forcing him to block with his arm and sword. He pushed in a bit further but Takenori would not budge. Without a word, Takenori swung his sword horizontally, barely missing cutting Kazuma's head.

'He's fast!' Kazuma blocked an incoming strike with his right blade but was beginning to be overwhelmed by Takenori's strength. He utilized his other blade for support and both of them were now seeing who will falter.

"I have to say, he's performing quite admirable against Takenori." Kureto took a zip of his drink."Aoi, what is his name?"

Aoi pulled out a report from her clipboard and scanned the information."He is Kazuma Hyakuya but also goes by his former surname, Shinozaki."

"I see. This should be interesting then." Kureto said, eyeing Takenori.

Kazuma blocked a kick that sent him skidding on the ground, breathing heavily."He's really tough. They weren't kidding...he's in a whole other level..."

Takenori looked displeased, shaking his head."I believe I told you-you could use your demon as you saw fit. Do you really want to defeat me on a fair fight when my fighting prowess is above yours? Could it be you simply feel the need to showcase your worth in front of the elites to satisfy your own emptiness?"

"Shut up." Kazuma groaned as sweat poured down his face.

Takenori continued, his smirk present."Frankly, it's quite idiotic for you to believe you could fight me on equal grounds. Let alone for Mitsuba's sake?"

That was it. Kazuma felt his right eye turning blue and Mary giving him energy through the rage he was filling. Kazuma jumped in the air and spun like a turbine and managed to force Takenori to back away. He chuckled."Is that all you can mu-"

His sentence was cut short thanks to him being forced to evade a dangerous kick from Kazuma, his left eye now shining in orange. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and shot like a bullet, headbutting Takenori who stumbled on his feet.

"Not bad, for a vermin. But...!" Takenori shoved Kazuma's hand away and elbowed him in the stomach, stunning him in place."You've fought well...or so I would say. But you have been barely a warm-up and I'm afraid I must go." He watched as Kazuma struggled to get up after such attack."But I will allow you to see something very interesting before I finish you off." Takenori extended his arms and began shaking.

"Takenori." Kureto's voice boomed through a speaker. Takenori looked up to where his adoptive older brother was sitting and saw him holding a hand.

Takenori groaned, walking up to Kazuma while he was getting back on his feet and elbowed him in the back of the skull. His body began twitching showing signs of not having passed out just yet."We've run out of time. Pity. This is lights out for you." He stepped on his head savagely and Kazuma saw his vision turning black.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**  
**_Preparing for War_**

"Seriously? It's the third time I've seen you around in less than a month." A female doctor with long purple hair and blue eyes sighed upon seeing Kazuma wake up."I know how tough the soldier life is out there, but at this rate, you'll be breaking your whole body and won't be of any use.

"Let me talk to him in private, Doctor." Tanaka entered the room, offering the doctor a smile.

"Suit yourself. Please do let me know if you need anything by pressing that red button on the control." The doctor said exiting the room in a hurry.

Tanaka took a seat next to Kazuma's hospital bed and noticed he had his head down in shame and fists clenched.

"How am I alive?" He said under his breath.

"I stepped in before Takenori could kill you and begged him to let you go." He said with a blank expression."Kureto didn't really mind so Takenori decided to let you go since you were the first person ever to stand up to him like that. You must have impressed him."

"More like entertained him. He dominated me like I was nothing at all." He sighed, his brow twitching.

Tanaka folded his arms under his chest and leaned forward."I honestly didn't expect you to win. Takenori is on a whole other level. His squad is even better than ours in every aspect due to them being trained directly under Kureto. They are a special unit-I guess you could call them elites. They work in the shadows with the top-secret missions the Army doesn't want anyone else to know.

"Where's Mitsuba?" He addressed the elephant in the room."Why did Takenori take here? What's going on?!"

"It's a lot more complicated than it sounds." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose."I didn't want to tell you this unless it was necessary, but now I see there's no other choice." He took a deep breath, grimacing."It's an arranged marriage. Apparently, the Head of the Hiragi family approved of the request of both members of the loyal families marrying each other in order to pay respect."

"Arrange marriage...what the fuck?! Mitsuba doesn't have par-"

"It was her older sister." Tanaka interjected before he could go further."Aoi Sangu. She's the secretary of Kureto Hiragi. She volunteered her sister to marry Takenori and Kureto agreed to it."

Kazuma bit his lower lip until it started bleeding."I have to go."

"No, you're not!"

"But I can't let her do this! She doesn't want to get close to that jackass!" He refuted back.

Tanaka gritted his teeth in exasperation of not being able to convince him."You don't know that. Even if you go now, you won't stand a chance. You're not strong enough."

"Yeah, you're right." He jumped out of his bed and headed for the door."That's why I have to go train!"

"Kazuma come back right now!" Tanaka cried out but was too late. Kazuma had left the room and rushed out to the elevator."Damn it!"

Kazuma ran and ran until he eventually got home and picked up his uniform and gear. He headed for the outsides just before reaching the barriers and began swinging his blades in the blade with determination."I have to get stronger!"

* * *

"997...998...999...1000" Kazuma swung his blades simultaneously in the form of an X before exhaustion made him collapse on the ground. He looked up at the sky taking note it was already nighttime.

"Well, someone has been training hard." A familiar voice spoke. Kazuma sat up and was met by a bottle of water being thrown at him. Without a thought, he opened it and drank it in one go.

"Jeez, did you come unprepared at all?" Yosuke laughed, sitting next to Kazuma."Sorry I didn't come sooner. You've been asleep for a day or two and I was watching over Yuichiro in the time being."

Kazuma tossed the bottle of war away, looking at his friend."Yosuke...Mitsuba is-"

"I know. We all know about it." He stood up with a calm expression on his face."There's no use for us to rush blindly. We'll talk at my house and I'll treat you for dinner. You need to rest a bit otherwise who will save Mitsuba?" He grabbed his hand and led him home. The trip was quiet, mostly due to Kazuma not having the energy to get in a conversation but also because there was a lot in his mind and Yosuke knew. His house wasn't that eye-catching and Yosuke noticed the look Kazuma was giving it. He followed him inside and out the backdoor into the garden.

"Woah..." Kazuma's jaw dropped. He was surrounded by what one would describe as a perfect garden. Separated in sections, there were vegetables growing, a big tree in the very back, a small pond with a flat rock in the middle of it and behind it was a miniature waterfall.

"Like it? It's my pride and joy!" Yosuke wrapped an arm around his friend."I tend to my garden when I'm free and it brings me tranquility, believes it or not. Sometimes, when I'm frustrated, I go and sit by the waterfall and meditate. It usually helps to clear the mind. Go give it a try while I go make dinner."

Kazuma nodded and made his way to the pond, giving a small jump and landed on the flat rock by the waterfall. He sat down, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. The sound of the waterfall filled his ears and thought it was small, he could hear it perfectly. His mind drifted off into his thoughts and eventually, he felt as though he was no longer in facing reality. He opened up his eyes and lazily looked around him noticing he was now.

"I'm...where am I supposed to be? Is this inside of my conscious? I figured I'd appeared in some memorable place of my life, but I'm in just some random ass plain.

"Hey, you! Who the hell are you?! And where did you even come from?!" A girl with amber hair, golden eyes and shark-like teeth called out to Kazuma.

Kazuma rubbed his eyes and pinched himself."This isn't a dream! A girl with white hair and red eyes yelped.

"Well, it doesn't matter who you are. If you don't leave now, I'll squash you like a bug." She hissed, holding her gigantic arm up and threatening to attack the white-haired girl with her friend.

Kazuma unsheathed his blades, adopting a fighting stance."Sorry, but there's no way I'm letting you kill anyone here.'Man, this is one hell of a dreaming. I didn't know my conscious was so...clouded?'

"Suit yourself then, pretty boy." She licked her lips savagely, prompting goosebumps on Kazuma. Despite having a gigantic arm around, she was incredibly fast. She jumped in the air and dived straight at Kazuma. Kazuma blocked the attack with his blades, however, she easily overpowered him and sent him crashing against a house.

"What's up with that? So much talk and you're barely putting up a fight!" She grabbed a light post and easily wielded it as a weapon."But if you're going to use weapons, I'll use one of my own~!"

"Note to self. Never try to block that monstrosity ever again." He grumbled, removing rubble from his path. He jumped on top of a building and the girl followed too."She's fast! This is bad! I'm completely outclassed here!"

She swung the humongous weapon, but Kazuma managed to dodge it and use that as an opening to attack her in the air.

"Nice try!" Her arm let out what it seemed to be purple lightning and electrocuted him, leaving him paralyzed as he crashed on the ground.

"Mister! Are you alright?!" The white-haired girl rushed to his side and tapped his cheek."Please be okay..."

"He took a huge fall." Her friend stated nonchalantly while observing their enemy landing behind them.

Kazuma sat up, grimacing at the incredible foe in front of his eyes."Damn. I don't even know where I got myself to and yet I'm getting my ass kicked again. I have to say, my brother punches a lot harder than you do for sure."

"Oh? Let's change that then, shall we?" She cackled in pure ecstasy.

"Mary, lend me your strength!" He shouted but no answer."Rose! I call onto you! Assist me!" No answer again."What the hell?"

"I should be saying that! Are you so scared that you're talking to yourself in pure insanity?! It doesn't matter. I'll finish you off right now then."

"Hey, you two, get out of here as fast as you can. I'll distract her to create an opening for you to escape. Now get going." Kazuma stood up, his blades in front of him in defense position. The white-haired girl seemed reluctant to simply leave him there but saw there was no other way out of it.

"Thank you for saving us." She grabbed her friend's hand and began running away."And please don't get killed!"

"Damn, they got away!" The crazed girl sneered."You really want to die that badly, huh?"

Kazuma shrugged and in that same moment threw his dagger at her, forcing her to defend with the light post obstructing her view."Sneaky little-"

Once she set the light post away from her eyes, she was met by Kazuma's spin kick to the face, sending her rocketing on the street as she released the light post from her grasp.

"Damn you!" She sprinted towards him like a feral beast and swung her weapon in an attempt to squash him against the ground. Fortunately, Kazuma jumped to the right just in time to pick up his other blade and spun away from her arm to direct an attack to her that only managed to cut her cheek a bit due to her dodging at the last second.

"If throwing things around and smashing things is all you can do, then this fight is over. You're predictable and it only took me a couple of direct hits to figure you out." He rose a blade in the air while maintaining the other in the front."Let's get serious."

"I like your style. Then I'll have to stop foo-" She stopped talking and reached up to her ear."What? I was just getting to the good part!" Kazuma dropped his stance and stared in bewilderment."Yeah, that's true, but...Yes, yes. I know!" Her arm suddenly shrank back and a card appeared in her hand.

"So that's how she got that monstrosity of an arm." Kazuma noted."But what does that card have to do with anything?"

"Sorry, but I have to go." She casually leaped onto a house and jumped her way out of the area.

"Okay?" He sheathed his blades back. He felt as though reality began to shift once again and saw the world disappearing into nothing. He opened his eyes and carefully scanned the area he was in. He was back in Yosuke's garden and still on sitting on the rock he was on.

"Hey, partner!" Yosuke called him over with a wave."Dinner is ready!"

Kazuma stood up and jumped over the small pond, looking down at his hands."Woah..."

"So, how was it?"

"It was completely weird. I had to fight a girl that somehow made her arm bigger with a card. But despite all of that, I feel stronger than before and my mind is completely calm."

"I told ya it'd work. Dunno about that dream though. Sounds like you've been watching too much anime lately." They both went inside and sat down at the table."Here it is. Yosuke's Special."

"Eh, this are vegetables only Yosuke." Kazuma deadpanned at the dish.

"Not any vegetables!" He claimed with pride."I've carefully taken care of them and harvested them perfectly! This is a nutritious meal!"

Kazuma took his word for an account and began eating on the bowl of vegetables. He took two bites. Then three. Then more and more and he could not stop eating until he finished his plate.

"Woah...that was so delicious for a dish of vegetables only." Kazuma's eyes sparkle in delight.

Yosuke chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck."Well, yeah. I'm a hell of a farmer. It started with a hobby and eventually became sort of a passion. If I didn't make it to the Vampire Extermination Unit, I would have simply become a full-time farmer." They both shared a laugh before it was interrupted by his phone going off."This is Yosuke speaking. Who is it? Huh? Really? Alright, we're on our way!"

"Who was it?" Kazuma inquired.

Yosuke gave him a toothy grin."Seems like you and Yuichiro are tough fellas. He's awake."

* * *

"Sup!" Yosuke was the one who opened the door that led to Yuu's room."Heya, Yuu. I'm glad you're awake and kicking again!"

"Yosuke." Yuu greeted him with a smile. He looked over his shoulder and looked at Kazuma who was trying to avoid eye contact with the people inside."Kazuma."

"Yuichiro." He acknowledged him.

"I understand now. When you ran away at that time. It wasn't because you were abandoning us to protect your own life. You didn't want your family's death go to waste. When you saw that noble killing everyone else, you lost hope and you thought you would not get the chance to avenge your family. The one that your brother killed." Yuichiro stated without breaking eye contact. I was such an idiot. All these years calling you a coward. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..." He sniffed loudly, holding back tears."It doesn't excuse the fact that I ran away by myself. All these years I've felt guilt over abandoning you and Mika. But now that I know he's alive...it makes me really happy..."

"I know. I forgive you. I'm sure Mika forgives you too." Yuichiro nodded with a warm smile."But right now we've got other things to worry about."

"Mitsu..." Shinoa frowned at the absence of her friend.

"I can't believe she's gone..." Yoichi sulked next to Kimizuki.

"Tanaka told me it's an arranged marriage. The Hiragi family has allowed Takenori to pick Mitsuba as his bride, due to her heritage." Kazuma explained the situation to them."That's why she's not here right now. Takenori plans to completely remove her from our lives. I fought him but...he was too strong. Way to strong. That's why I'll become stronger before the wedding and stop it myself if I have to."

"You're not alone in this, Kazuma." Yuichiro said."I'll help you get Mitsuba too."

"Idiot. You're supposed to be resting in bed still." Kimizuki pointed out.

"I don't care. I've slept enough. Besides, I consider Mitsuba my family too like the rest of you guys. She belongs to us! We can't just let her be taken away and forget she was ever with us!"

"I agree with Yuu-kun." Yoichi seemed determined."I'll help in any way I can too."

"Me three." Yosuke grinned at Kimizuki who turned away."So, will you help us too?"

"Fine. Someone has to be responsible to make sure you idiots don't get yourselves killed."

"Shinoa." Kazuma walked up to Shinoa, who had remained silent."When is the getting taking place."

"In one week, if I'm not mistaken. But Kazuma-san, I don't think that will be enough time for us to get stronger. Big brother Takenori is leagues above myself and only a few people can stand a match against him. I want to rescue Mitsu...I really do...but we're heading to our demise if we do anything dumb like challenging his squad."

"That's why we won't let you guys go unprepared." Tanaka walked inside the room surprising them all."Me and the others figured you won't listen to our warnings of not challenging Takenori. So we decided to prepare you to stand a better chance and not get killed right off the bat."

"You mean you and your unit will help us out? But why?" Kazuma stood in front of Tanaka."I thought you didn't want to get involved in this."

"Doesn't mean I'll just let you guys walk into the lion's den. We'll prepare you to stand a chance against them. However, there's no guarantee how strong the training will benefit you. With this in mind, do you all accept?"

"Yes, sir!" They saluted in unison.

Tanaka chuckled at their enthusiasm."Alright. Be ready for tomorrow. We'll arrive at your doorstep early in the morning, so be ready."

* * *

Mitsuba sat on a red couch with golden edges in the middle of a large room filled bookshelves, a television, and another couch. It also had a mini bar, a pool table, etc. She was wearing a tight red dress and her hair had been tied into a ponytail. Takenori sat idly next to her, an arm wrapped around her small figure while he drank wine as he listened to his second in command, Reina, talk to him.

Reina had hazel eyes and light green hair which is always fashioned in unique, cat ear-styled pigtails and was wearing her JIDA uniform with a skirt and a blue bow on her chess.

"In short, all preparations have been completed, Takenori-sama. The invitations have been scattered already and we've led the chef to know the flavor of the wedding cake." She droned while reading the report.

"Excellent. Ah, I can already taste the sweetness of the vanilla frosting and the delicious fragrance coming from the freshly baked cake." He chuckled at his own words."So, what about the others?"

"Downstairs, probably playing video games again. Kamuri told us he's been doing some research but has not found out anything outstanding of our previous mission in assisting Luitentant Colonel Guren's squad."

"Guren Ichinose. He's proven to be a very crafty fellow, hasn't he? It's unfortunate Kureto-nii-sama sees him as a useful tool. Otherwise, I would have made quick work of him."

"What about her squad, Takenori-sama?" Reina eyed Mitsuba, who simply folded her arms in frustration.

"I promised my fiance to let them live as long as they don't further interfere with our business. The fiasco with that vermin was no more than something that went out of control."

"We suspect Guren is hiding vital information from our superiors. We believe it has something to do with his subordinate, Yuichiro Hyakuya. Furthermore, that also implies to the boy you fought recently, Kazuma Shinozaki."

"Kazuma..." Mitsuba whispered under her breath.

"I see. So they are more interesting than the eye meets. It is not surprising then, that they are able to wield Black Demon Series Cursed Gears as I do. However, the poor performance he did the other day left a sour taste in my mouth. Not wasting my time with that."

"Very well. I believe that's all I have to inform you for the time being. Oh, I almost forgot. I left your medication in your drawer. You should take it in about 10 to 15 minutes from now."

"Thank you, Reina. You are dismissed." He waved at hand as his second in command. Reina nodded her head and exited the room, leaving the couple alone.

Takenori brought Mitsuba closer to him, leaving her head resting on his chest and he took another sip of his wine."My beautiful soon-to-be-wife, let us enjoy ourselves."

Mitsuba bit her lower lip in disgust, her hands holding his chess in place."No..."

Takenori stopped his attempts, sighing."I suppose I do have to wait until we are won't be long now. A measly week is all that separates us in being in eternal love. Anyways, I'm afraid I must retire for the night. You see, my medicine makes me quite drowsy so I must take it before heading to bed. I bid you goodnight, my love." Takenori stood up and exited the room, leaving Mitsuba by herself.

"Kazuma..." She let tears stream down her cheeks upon pronouncing his name."I'm sorry..."

* * *

It was five in the morning and Kazuma was restless. He had had a good night sleep yet he already felt as though he would burst out with energy. He knew that whatever Tanaka had in store for him was going to be something he's never seen before. If they wanted to take down Takenori's squad and rescue Mitsuba, they would have to give it their all in their training. He heard the door knock rather loudly, as though that person had been knocking for a while.

"Tanaka must be a bit moody right now." Kazuma guessed as he made his way toward the door and opened it."Huh?"

"Oh, good. Saves me the trouble of kicking down the door myself." Guren Ichinose said, rubbing his tired eyes."I have to give it to you, kid, you have more discipline than Yuu ever will. I wasn't expecting you finding you awake and already dressed."

"Umm, sorry LTC Guren, but what are you doing here?" Kazuma asked his superior.

"What, you were expecting Tanaka to show up?" Guren mused with a cocky smile."Sorry to say, but he's got nothing important to teach you if you want to get stronger in a short amount of time. Same goes for Yuu, he's better off training with Tanaka than me. So, let's get going."

Kazuma closed the door of his apartment and followed Guren."Where exactly are we going to be training?"

"Different places. We'll change our environment as we progress with your training. However, we are not training where the public eye can see us. If that were to happen, it would raise too many flags."

"I see. If that were to happen, Takenori would definitely find out and kill us before we could make a move." He nodded in agreement. They passed entered a building that Guren claimed to be unoccupied due to remodeling that never happened and were going up the stairs for the rooftop."Have you ever faced Takenori and his unit before, LTC Guren?"

"Just Guren is fine for now. And yes, I have."He sighed in exasperation upon recalling the memory."It was a long time ago. We had to face each other for the position of Black Operatives. We would have won but honestly, I wasn't feeling working directly under Kureto. I already do enough as it is. But now, Kureto has so much confidence in them that he's bound to promote the kid to a higher position than my own. I can only assume he's gotten extremely stronger over the years."

"And this training that you guys want to put us through...do you think it will be enough?" He asked carefully, afraid of hearing the answer.

"Absolutely not." Guren bluntly stated, looking over his shoulder to see his reaction."You don't look as if you shit your pants."

Kazuma smiled sadly at that."No. I had a feeling it would be like that. Doesn't mean I won't try. I know I'm weak right now but I have to get stronger for Mitsuba. I'll save her, even if it costs me my life."

Guren chuckled genuinely, shaking his head."Don't be such a downer, kid. You're too humble even for these circumstances. Normally, I would say this is hopeless, but you have Black Demon Series Cursed Gear. You are able to surprise me at any turn. This training will have some merit. Whatever you do and how you use it it's up to you."

He smiled kindly at his new mentor, surprised at his words."Thank you."

* * *

"Come on, is this really the best you got?" Guren casually said as he clashed swords with Kazuma. They were on top of a rooftop after Guren decided to test Kazuma's moves are all uncoordinated. You strike and hope you can land a hit and when that doesn't work you simply use your other blade to make up for it."

"Damn, I can't go through his defenses." He muttered to himself just in time to block an incoming attack that made him trip.'The way he moves his sword...it's as though it has a life of its own.'

"Alright, I've seen enough." Guren said while sheathing his sword."Your skills aren't very sharp but they're also not bad. I can see why you're as strong as you are now. However, Tanaka and Mito have been the one's training you, right? Meaning that you've been sparing with people that rely on their fists and legs. I don't see Tanaka having extensive knowledge on swordsmanship if he doesn't use one himself."

"Yeah well...I wasn't really interested in fighting vampires hand to hand. And really, my talents didn't involve fighting with my fists or feet. Don't get me wrong, they certainly knew their stuff, but it was limited to so much."

"And that's why I'll give you a proper training today. Our training will divide into 6 parts that we'll cover in six days." Guren began explaining.

Kazuma tilted his head in confusion."Six parts in six days? Wait, that means we'll only have time for one thing per day? Isn't that enough time?"

Guren smirked, surprise the boy was catching up fast."That's right. Which means you'll have to give it your all and learn as much as you can. As I was saying, this training will be divided into six parts. First one will be swordsmanship, which we are doing today.

"Okay..." Kazuma sat on the floor and crossed his legs."So how do you propose we go on about it, Guren? It's past dawn and I know we have the whole day, but will it be enough?'

"If you stopped talking, sure. Anyways, you have to blades, which has its pros and cons." Guren beckoned him to get up."Good thing is, you have the number of blades available for a strike, and even though they are shorter than Kimizuki's, they have a decent size. However, that comes with a risk. Since you're wielding them in each different hand when facing someone like me..." Guren sheathed his sword and moved over to his right fast enough that Kazuma could only get his right blade out in time to block, however, he lost his grip on it and the blade fell on the ground.

Kazuma stared at his fallen blade in bewilderment, realizing the truth behind Guren's teachings."Damn...that attack almost broke my hand."

"Indeed. I wield only one sword so I use both of my hands for an attack. That is your weakness. If you don't use both blades to block, then your defenses are pretty much reduced to zero. Next up, is your fighting style. As I pointed out earlier, your attacks are too narrow. You start attacking with your right arm and continue with a left and back to the right again. You attack as though you're hoping for your opponent to be struck by the blade on its own. What you need to learn is that you guide your weapon with killing intent, and remember this; the first time is always most likely going to miss, so when you deliver your second attack, it has to be with the same power or greater. Never slow down. Alright, let's see if you got that."

They both got into fighting stances, Guren beckoning him to come at him. Kazuma ran in zigzag and swung his blade upwards, missing his chin. He swung down and Guren jumped back but did not have a chance to catch up as Kazuma jumped at him, his two blades clashing with Guren's. Guren quickly moved to Kazuma's right and struck on his right side.

"Not this time!" Kazuma grinned. He had his leg bent back and was using his body mass as support to block Guren's attack with one blade. He spun, crouching down and slashing where Guren's feet were. He came down from the sky and pierced through the ground with his sword where Kazuma was standing, however, he was quick on his feet and had jumped back. They rushed at each other and began trading attacks with one another ferociously.

'Not bad. He's improving incredibly fast. These kids are impressive.' Guren smirked while he continued attacking and blocking.'They might have a chance...' With a swift move, he managed to disarm Kazuma and leaving him in shock."That was nice, but we've still got ways to go. Get ready, because we'll continue sparing until dinner time."

Kazuma spat on the floor and picked up his blades."Bring it, Guren."

* * *

The next few days were hell on earth for Kazuma.

"You call that running? Come on, that thing better tire itself out before you do our you're dead." Guren spoke with a microphone on top of a building while Kazuma ran around in circles while being chased by a Four Horsemen of John.

"How is this supposed to help me build stamina?! I'm fucking going to die here without a weapon!"

Third day...

"Alright, now we'll train you on your reflexes and defense. Get ready to block at an- DODGE!"

Guren slapped him in the face hard, leaving a mark.

"Ouch! What the fuck?! How am I goi-"

"Dodge!"

Kazuma stopped midsentence, a terrified look on his face as Guren went to spank him again.

Fourth day...

"Alright, I want you to read all these books on battle strategy and critical thinking in battle. Also, you need to learn about the variety of ways to approach a battle and how to outsmart your opponent. Be done by noon so I can give you the next reading."

"Dude, there's like 30 books in here! I can't read all of these and more! I'll die!"

Fifth day...

"Alright, Kazuma, you're doing good carrying that rock! I'll add another one so you can adjust to the weight!" Guren said as he watched Kazuma do push-ups with a rock on his back."You need to be physically fit for this after all."

"Guren...I can't feel my ribs anymore...and I feel as though my body will split in half..." Kazuma wheezed out as he let the weight beat him to the ground.

Sixth day...

Guren and Kazuma were in some place of the city deserted enough to continue with their training. Kazuma was bandaged up in some areas of his body, but the fire in his eyes still remained active.

"Alright, this is the final step for your training. I must say, you did pretty well. I thought you would end up breaking on the second day but I suppose you and Yuu are equally stubborn and hungry for revenge. But this time you guys are not being driven by revenge. You want to rescue Mitsuba, a precious teammate. You remind me of me when I was about your age. Anyways, we're starting the final step of the training. You will be doing advance training to control your demon."

"Advance...training? Okay, so how does that work?" He inquired.

"It won't be that hard for you. You have some level of understanding with your demon from what I've seen, so this should be easy. All you have to do is cut yourself a bit and let your demon drink your blood."

"Alright." Kazuma stood up and without question he grabbed the edge of his blades with his bare hands, digging into his flesh."Drink my blood...Mary! Rose!"

* * *

A young Kazuma opened his eyes, groaning groggily. He looked up to see his parents closing the door to his room behind and shadows slowly taking the form of humanoids.

He backed up against the wall and looked anywhere for help and saw his brother sleeping on the next bed. He extended a hand and tried to call out for him, but only static came out. Dante sat up without a word and walked up to the shadows, giving his brother his back. The environment changed to the outside of his orphanage.

"This is enough, Mary, Rose." Kazuma's body returned back to his current age. He was not in the familiar purple void surrounded by the twins."My resolve is set in stone. I cannot change the past but I can change the future."

"And how would you do that, exactly?" Rose drawled, a hand on her hip."As you recall, we've provided more help than we should have. We might find you to be an interesting human, but our aid comes with a price."

"Besides, you really think this will change anything, idiot?" It was not Mary talking."Try as you might, you're still a weakling."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I want to help you guys too." He said with a smile, taking them by surprise."I once asked you a question. I asked if you were twins and you told me it was something even more complicated. You've helped me before, so it's only fair if I help you as well."

"Very perceptive, as usual." Rose lowered her head with a hint of a smile."Indeed, our existence is controversial as it is. Though we ourselves do not know why that would be. If you want to help us, show us your resolve by fighting us." Copies of Kazuma's blades appeared in each of their arms."Survive, and you shall unlock our hidden power, Kazuma Shinozaki!"

"Bring it on!" Kazuma accepted the challenge. Mary and Rose flew over to him and switched places with each other constantly and all Kazuma would do was block the four incoming blades as best as he could. Mary jumped behind him and elbow him in the back while Rose elbowed him in the middle of the chess, stunning him. He dropped to the ground and used his hands to support himself and delivered a spiral double kick to each other them. He followed by grabbing their feet and crashing them to the ground.

"Puny human!" Mary shouted as she threw herself at Kazuma who simply dropped his weapons and engulfed her in a hug. The tiny girl blinked several times in confusion while Kazuma held her in his arms.

"I am a puny human. My life is an example of that fact." He put her on the ground and helped Rose back on her feet, grabbing their hands."I know what it feels like to not know what it's like to be complete. The pain of loneliness and the fear of losing everything you have once again. I trust both of you with my life. I know there's more to you than being simple demons. We are cooperating with each other and I want this to be an equal opportunity. Please, allow me by your side and please be there for me when I need you the most. With that, we will never be alone and have to carry our pains alone. Is that a fair deal?"

The girls looked at each other for approval and smiled, their bodies beginning to shine in blinding light.

* * *

Kazuma's eyes snapped open and he was now back to the real world. Guren was several meters away from him, panting.

"Hah. He made it. About time." He sighed in relief."So, you managed to pass. How does it feel?"

"Incredible. Hell, I want to test it by challenging you to a fight!" He immediately unsheathed his blades with clear confidence.

Guren shook his head in defeat."This brat...already getting so cocky."

They both sparred for hours until night made it difficult for them to see. Taking a break was their next course of action until they had rested enough. Guren unsheathed his sword and did put his sword on his right and left shoulder, sheathing it back.

"You have officially graduated from my six-day training with impressive results. I'm proud. Certainly, I was not expecting this much improvement in a short amount of time. Anyways, use tomorrow to rest up so you're in full condition to fight any opponent." He walked up to Kazuma and ruffled his hair."Get him. I know you kids are going to prove them wrong."

Kazuma smiled, happy to have earned Guren's respect."Yes, sir!"

* * *

It was around twelve at night and Kazuma was heading over to the Training Grounds. Soon after he and Guren parted ways, he had gotten a message to head over there at midnight. He didn't think Takenori was keeping tabs on him and was ready for a second match so soon. However, he knew Takenori was not a person to randomly send messages and refer to him by his full name. Once he got to the training grounds, he headed for the center of the area, waiting for whoever called him to show up.

"I see you came. I'm happy you didn't decide to ignore my message." A girl with hazel eyes and light green hair made her way to Kazuma with a blank expression.

"Yeah, I did." Kazuma played it cool."So, who are you? And why did you ask me to come here?"

"My name is First Private Reina Nanami. I am part of Takenori-sama's unit and the second in command. I invited you here because of your insolence. You challenged Takenori-sama so casually to a duel and got away alive. Clearly, that was not enough of a punishment for you so I must show you...the true experience of failure."

"Sounds interesting, lady. But are you alright? You look a bit flustered." Kazuma pointed out with a deadpanned expression.

Reina shook her head rapidly, adopting a menacing face."O-of course I'm okay! Come on, let's do this! Guide the way!"

Kazuma walked silently to an empty area with Reina following close behind him. Once they were inside, they took their respective corners.

"Ready?" Reina said soothingly.

Kazuma nodded, unsheathing his blades as she manifested a battle ax that was small enough for her to carry with one arm. Kazuma brought his right blade and was immediately countered by a powerful swing with her ax. Fortunately, Kazuma had his left blade still in play to block an incoming attack to his stomach, which only sent him skidding a few feet away.

"Valkiria-Effect!" She screamed, raising her ax, lightning covering her body momentarily and slamming it in the ground, creating phantom axes that began spinning like saws and shot up to Kazuma's direction. Kazuma began jumping around trying to dodge the attacks but the axes kept following him no matter where he went.

"Oh, no!" Kazuma realized the axes were leading him in a circle and were not closing in on him."Mary-Rose Death Saucer!" A dark aura surrounded him, his blades adapting a crimson aura. Kazuma began slashing at the direction of the axes, creating black slashes of energy that destroyed each incoming ax.

"Impossible! I don't have any report of him mastering his demon!" Reina grimaced at his power."It doesn't matter, you won't be able to defeat me with that alone."

"Yeah? Maybe." He closed his eyes, meditating and entering his subconscious. When he opened them again, Reina was standing in front of him with her ax clashing with his blades.

"Your eye..." She muttered under her breath upon noticing his right eye changing to blue."So you're using the power of your demon. Very crafty. I can see why you felt confident in challenging Takenori-sama." She pushed him away with a powerful thrust."Very well. I have seen enough of your abilities."

"Huh? Were you testing me?" Kazuma asked in bafflement.

"Yes. That and because I wanted to see you in person." Her cheeks turned red when she realized what she said and corrected herself quickly."To see your skills! Yes! To see your skills in person! You are good, but not enough! Anyways, I must leave!" She began jogging her way out of the area but stopped suddenly, giving him a seducing smile over her shoulder."I have a feeling we'll meet each other again. Please remain away from the Royal Wedding otherwise I would have to go serious against you. And you don't want that."

Kazuma's eye returned to normal, watching the peculiar girl disappear from sight, leaving him alone."The Royal Wedding..."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**  
**_The Big Plan_**

Kazuma sat leisurely in the couch, letting his tired body sink in. He took a glance at the clock and realized it was about 10:00 a.m. He glanced around his living room and watched as Kimizuki was preparing breakfast for all of them and getting help from Shinoa while Yuichiro and Yoichi were busy cleaning things off from the big round table and Yosuke put a map on top of it facing down.

"So, Yuu-kun, how was your training?" Yoichi asked, carrying a few books and placed them on the table.

Yuichiro sighed, shoulders slumped."Tanaka was pretty rough on me for the first days. But he taught me some new cool tricks and how to master my Cursed Gear too!"

"Oh yeah?" Yosuke seemed to shiver at a memory."Sayuri-san is adorable and all but she can be pretty scary when she wants to. I thought I was once going to die! What about you, Yoichi?"

"Well, Shigura-san taught me how to be more accurate with my aim and also how to do some "tricky shots" as she called them."

Kazuma deadpanned at that."Sounds like something Tanaka would tell her to say. And what about you, Kimizuki? Shinoa?"

"Like hell. That red-haired woman is insanely tough on her training." He simply replied while not letting his eyes off the food he was preparing.

"What? Did she also teach you how to cook?" Shinoa asked with a sly smile."Kidding. Goshi-san and I had a fun time and slacked off most of it."

"Really?" Asked Yuu, Kazuma, and Kimizuki in unison.

"Maybe. Maybe I trained a little too." She shrugged."After all, we are going to be facing pretty formidable opponents whom our trainers couldn't defeat before. I'm assuming LTC Guren was the roughest on you, eh, Kazuma-san?"

"You could say that. I wouldn't have had it any other way. We have to be prepared for anything." His gaze fell on Yosuke."I'm assuming that's the map of where the wedding will be?"

"Yep. Lieutenant Colonel Guren was kind enough to let me borrow this on the condition to burn it later. Apparently, he obtained it with dishonest means, as he claims. Anyways, this is the place. It's far from here, in an area outside of the city called "Jubisanjo". There's only one castle that was built a long time ago but the Sangu family managed to get a hold of it thanks to the Hiragis and made it a perfect place for the wedding."

"It originally belong to the Hiragi Family, you see." Shinoa turned the map and allowed them to see coordinates on the upper right-hand corner while the center of the map showed a picture of it along with the number of rooms it had."The wedding will be located past the gate, where the "Summer Garden" is located. The garden is filled vastly with flowers along with a few small lakes that connect to each other. A perfect place for an outside wedding. Of course, only the most prestigious people will attend, so the roster will be kept short."

"How do we know we're not just gonna get showdown as soon as we get there?" Kimizuki asked from the kitchen."They won't hesitate to kill us, who has no royal blood in our veins, and put it under the rug."

"Of course we thought about that." Shinoa offered a smile, resting her head on her hand as she took a seat."But you have to remember that this is also a way to give Takenori a promotion."

"Meaning that Kureto will want to see if he's able to deal with intruders." Kazuma guessed and knew he was right when Shinoa nodded."I'm assuming there would be a shit ton of security and there's a chance they'll send them before they fight us themselves."

"That's where we come in." Tanaka came through the door."Hey, good morning. Sorry if I'm the only one who came but I'll inform the others later on. But yeah, me and the others will show up once you're left alone with Takenori's security. There's gonna be a lot of them so by the time you're done with them, you'll be spent and won't fight Takenori's squad at your strongest. That's why we will back you up and hold them off for you."

"That's perfect! Thank you Tanaka!" Yuu boomed with gratitude.

"That's a problem down then." Shinoa got their attention once more."Now, once they get security off of us, we will most likely have to face their squad on their terms."

"And here's the tricky part" Tanaka grabbed their attention, pulling down a file of papers from his bag."I managed to get some info on them. Not a whole lot, just the basics and what was available for us to take. Alright, let's already say that a massive group fight is suicide, they have you outnumbered by one. Also, picking your enemies randomly will just get you killed also because they could have high counters against you."

"So that why this "info" comes in handy, right?" Kazuma asked his mentor.

"Correct. That's why me, Shigure and Guren had to put extra thought into your opponents and also your abilities based on our training with you." He first placed a paper on the table, revealing a young man with dark purple hair that was combed to the side with a single bang going over his forehead, hazel eyes, muscular build and a massive shield on the side."This is Juzo Harashima. Not the strongest of the bunch, but also not the weakest. Kazuma, think you can handle him? Taking him out first will even up the odds but you have to be quick about it."

"Yeah, leave him to me," Kazuma replied with confidence.

Tanaka smiled, feeling a sense of pride over his student and what he considered a brother. He placed another paper on the table, revealing a boy with brown hair in the style of a bowl, green eyes, average build, and average size. Next to him was a crossbow."Takaya Makuro. This one is troublesome. Yoichi, you will have to face this one considering you're both the marksmen of your units."

Yoichi seemed unsure, visibly shaking a bit. He closed his eyes and remembered his Cursed Gear training experience."Yes! I'll handle him!"

"Great. Moving on, we have this little psycho." He placed another file. This one showed the picture of a young man with long white hair tied up in a ponytail. He had dark blue eyes and had shark-like teeth and had a long sword for a weapon."Goro Karakuyi. He's hot-tempered, reckless but strong."

"Sounds like a perfect opponent for Yuu-san here," Shinoa remarked, earning a death glare from the boy.

"Like I needed you to decide." Yuu pouted, crossing his arms."Hell yeah! I'll take him on! Bring it on!"

"I knew you'd say that." Tanaka ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance."Moving on, now we Hajime Watomi." The picture of a young man with blonde hair and orange eyes was next with a lance next to him."Considering things, this one is perfect for you Yosuke."

"I've always wanted to go up against a lance user, being a user of a double-edged sword and all." He scratched the back of his neck.

" Moving on..." Tanaka placed a file of a kid with short brown hair, brown eyes and was clearly the smallest of the bunch. Surprisingly, his weapon was a hammer that was taller than he was."Yuka Umaro. He might be the youngest, but he's the third strongest. Kimizuki, can I entrust you with handling him?"

Kimizuki waved his hand dismissively."Sure."

"So now comes Reina, the girl that fought Kazuma yesterday. What say you, Shinoa, wanna give her a try?"

"Absolutely! I've always wondered what Big Bro Takenori's second in command is like." She agreed to her position.

Everyone turned serious at the last picture and awaited for Tanaka to carefully place it on the table."Now, this is a problem. And a big one. We're not sure how long the fights will last and if they will good perfectly smooth. So-"

"I'll do it." Kazuma's voiced boomed throughout the living room.

Yosuke placed a hand on his shoulder with clear concern."You sure dude? You don't have to face him alone if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. I'll fight him." His grim turned into a full smirk."Besides, I have a score to settle with that bastard."

"It's decided then." Tanaka nodded in approval."After Kazuma defeats Juzo, he'll fight off Takenori and once everyone is done with their fights, you'll go and support him."

"Then that means we must absolutely not lose." Said Shinoa absentmindedly.

"Like hell we are." Yuu was quick to agree."There's too much at stake for us to leisurely lose this fight."

"Then this meeting is adjourned. Go home and rest. We will leave early tomorrow to make it before noon." Tanaka got up and went out the door."I'd like to stay for a bit, but I have some preparations to do."

The group had breakfast and decided to listen to Tanaka's advice. They had an objective, a plan, and means to accomplish it. Now what they needed to do is rest up from their training. Tomorrow will be the one hell of a day.

* * *

"So, mind telling me again who you stole these armored vehicles?" Kazuma asked Tanaka who was currently driving. Next to them was a smaller vehicle that contained Guren's unit.

"We didn't steal anything." Tanaka sighed in exasperation."The higher ups all went to the castle, so getting a few vehicles for a "mission" far away to investigate wasn't exactly hard. All in courtesy of Guren. Anyways, go back to sleep. We have a long way to go so rest up."

Kazuma did exactly that, as he knew being groggy would slow his movements down. It didn't take him long to find himself in his dreamscape and laying down on the ground with Mary sitting next to him, looking oddly at his face.

"Ah, finally you came to! I was about to start painting your face a bit.": She said with a disappointed huff.

Kazuma rolled his eyes."Yeah, I know. Anyways, are you guys prepare?"

"The question would be, are you prepared?" Came Rose's calm voice from his other side."You have chosen a mighty foe and we do not know the extent of his abilities. It is advisable that you be cautious."

"Yeah, I know. Regardless, I'm not scared." He clenched a fist and gazed at it."There's too much at risk if we lose but...I'm not scared. It's a crazy plan, but I believe in my friends. We have to save Mitsuba."

"While that is true, you must also keep in mind you will be fighting for survival. You cannot guarantee her safety if you don't do something about yours first. This plan you have formulated has secured your survival by a minimum. You must execute it properly and the rest is up to you."

"I know this isn't going to be a walk in the park." He admitted."But it's just something that has to be done. Besides, if I can't do this then I will never be able to stand up to Dante."

Mary put an arm around Rose's neck."Relax Rose, you're worrying too much about this scoundrel. He won't die. He still has his drive of revenge after all."

"Perhaps you are right." Rose closed her eyes in thought."Very well. I hope your drive for revenge is strong enough to help you get through this, Kazuma Shinozaki."

Kazuma opened his eyes back in reality."You bet it is."

"Did you say something?" Tanaka asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Nah. WHy did we stop?" Kazuma stretched on his seat.

"We're here." He exclaimed before shrugging."Or not really. We had to park and hide the cars cause' we have to go on foot now. Don't want to alert them with the noise of the engine." Both of them got off the car and followed the other group close behind.

"So, you kids nervous?" Guren asked Yuu with one of his trademark smirks."You should be. Don't know if you're going to make it out of this alive."

Yuu responded with a smirk of his own, a challenging posture."Maybe. If we win, then would that mean we're stronger than you guys?"

"Is that really your concern?" Tanaka chopped him on the head."Besides, we technically lost for other reasons."

"Not really lost." Mito chimed in the conversation."More like LTC Guren didn't want to go through the trouble and responsibilities of having the position that Takenori's unit has."

"So basically you guys didn't want to the stress?" Kimizuki bluntly asked, earning a loud "yeah" from the older group."Figures."

"Well, I think it's fair, right?" Yoichi caught their attention."I mean...they are really abusive and corrupted, aren't they? Wouldn't removing them from power be a good thing in this circumstance?"

"Ha!" Guren snorted at that comment, amused."If that were the cause, we would have to take down all the people above us."

"Come on, Lieutenant Colonel Guren, it's not so bad." Sayuri commented from beside Tanaka."Not all of them are that bad."

"She's right, LTC Guren." Shinoa agreed with the older girl."After all, your best friend is among them too, right?"

"Shut up." Guren sharply replied, not bothering to look at them. Instead, he focused on the castle that was within sight."We're almost there. Take this last couple of minutes to do what you gotta do and what not. Remember, once the higher-ups disappear from sight, we will interfere and help you guys against their security. After that, you will go after Takenori and his squad and rescue Mitsuba."

While Guren talked, Shinoa and Tanaka looked at each other. Tanaka gave her a firm not and she bit her lower lip and reluctantly approached Yuichiro and Kazuma."Hey guys, I forgot to give you your drugs." She handed them their respective containers."Please remember to only take one if the battle gets too hard."

"Great!" Kazuma exclaimed, taking the pills and saving them in his pockets."This will definitely come in handy against Takenori."

"Thanks, Shinoa." Yuu replied back.

Shinoa gave them a comforting smile but her gaze fell on the floor.'Tanaka-san said it would be fine. But this is extremely dangerous. If they go berserk again...' She then looked at the red-haired man, giving a nod back at him.'I trust he will tell me everything once this is done.'

The group finally reached the giant wooden gate. The walls that covered the place were of stone and it covered a good portion of the area.

"Alright you guys, you're up." Guren beckoned them to go up the wall."This is going to be the hardest fight you've ever been in, so remember to follow the plan. The strategy is simple, they are bound to underestimate you so you have the element of surprise in your favor." Marks appeared on their faces as they jumped high enough to reach the edge of the wall and climbed on top."Beat them while they don't expect it! We will wait for the signal! Good luck, you brats!"

* * *

"You look beautiful, Mitsuba." Aoi told her sister while she finished fixing up her hair. While her words were encouraging, her expression remained neutral."This day will change everything. You must be extremely happy."

Mitsuba didn't bat an eye at her sis. She was wearing a white wedding dress and her hair was tied up in a ponytail and had one braided band on her left side. Aoi grabbed her arm and guided her to the outside into the garden. Mitsuba gasped at the number of decorations the place had. While naturally the garden was known for its diversity of flowers, there were various additions to the collection. Chairs were brought in along with a small altar. There, stood Takenori wearing his regular uniform and was next to the father. On the furthest side in the front were Takenori's relatives; his adoptive father, Kureto, and his brother along with Shinya.

Mitsuba's consciousness was fading in and out. She was going under so much emotional stress so everything happened in a daze. In one moment, she was about to kiss Takenori, in another, the others barged into the wedding and prevented it. She saw as Kureto Hiragi leaded everyone away from the area, including her sister. She couldn't formulate words but knew she wanted to scream her head off at the stupidity her friends were doing.

"This is an act of treason!" She heard Reina argued."You dare interfere with holy business?"

"We're here for our friend!" Yoichi cried out."We won't leave without her!"

Why...

"She made her decision." Juzo boomed.

"That's right, ya little rascals!" Goro snarled at them.

"Please! I did not ask you to save me!" Mitsuba finally found the will to formulate words."Get out of here, you idiots! You're going to die!"

"We made up our mind, Mitsu. We are not leaving without you by our side." Shinoa shot her a sly smile, but her eyes were serious.

Yuka put his hands behind his head."Seriously? You guys have no idea what you'eew getting yourselves into."

"Did you not have enough from Takenori defeating one of yours?" Takaya said."Not to mention, you do realize what this means, yes?"

"It means that if you don't leave now, we will be allowed to kill you," Hajime added nonchalantly.

"We're not afraid of dying!" Yosuke rose a fist in the air."We know the consequences, but knowing that, we still came!"

"Please, Mitsuba! This isn't like you." Yuichiro gave her a pleading look."You're stronger than this."

"That has nothing to do with anything, you idiot Yuu!" She shook her head, a few tears streaming down her face."They promised they would not harm you if I accepted this! Please, don't do this!"

"Guarantee out safety in exchange for your liberty and happiness? Fuck no!" Kazuma gritted his teeth."You are a dear friend for us, to me! Just say the word and we will save you! Mitsuba, please!"

Mitsuba felt happy. Happy that the boy she had truly fallen for was there besides the odds. Her friends were there for her and wanted to get her away from Takenori's claws. She didn't want them to suffer but she trusted them. With tears coming down more than ever, she closed her eyes and shouted with all her might."I want to! I want you guys to save me and take me back with you!"

A smile appeared on their faces, giving each other happy nods in exchange. Kazuma cracked his knuckles and stared directly at Takenori as he did."You heard her."

"I did. However, we have other plans for you." Takenori grabbed Mitsuba's hands and quickly handcuffed her."Let us go inside the castle. We will let security handle them and see just how determined they are."

Reina snapped her fingers and in a matter of seconds, a wave of soldiers came out of the castle and charged towards Shinoa's unit. They jumped down on the ground and unsheathed their weapons to fight back. Kazuma dodged and block the continuous attacks without letting Takenori off of his sights. As soon as they disappeared into the castle, he jumped back.

"Now!" Guren and his friends appeared on the battlefield and quickly began taking down the incoming soldiers."Get to the door!"

Shinoa took the lead and began sprinting forward, pushing the incoming soldiers with the scythe."Guys, follow me and stay close!"

Tanaka and Mito punched and kicked soldiers hard enough to send them flying and incapacitating others. Goshi opted for casting illusions in which the soldiers drifted into sleep paralysis state. Guren, Sayuri and Shiroge were careful not to cause any major injuries.

Kimizuki dodged and blocked incoming attacks as he ran in the pond."Damn it! There's no end to them!"

"Keep the formation until we reach the gate!" Shinoa ordered as she went in front of the group. Due to Yoichi being able to run and aim at the same time, he was in a circle protected by Kazuma, Yosuke, and Yuichiro.

"You think the others can handle all of them on their own?!" Yuu yelled out in between grunts, outmaneuvering a soldier and throwing him to the ground.

"Yeah!" Kazuma broke off from the group and went ahead."Kimizuki, cover my spot! I'll scout ahead and make sure the tower is safe for us!"

The gate, which was a giant wooden door that was lowered down by chains and gears, stood in between a solid wall which contained two towers in symmetry.

Kimizuki quickly scanned the gate and came up with a plan."Shinoa! I got an idea! We have to get across the door and raise it so these guys don't follow us inside!"

Shinoa nodded, realizing that it was the only plan they had to avoid further conflict."Alright! Everyone, get inside the door! Once we do that, Yoichi will cover us while we raise the gate so they don't come inside along with us!"

Kazuma was going ahead and figured they would have figured out a way to close the gate. He had stopped seeing soldiers coming from inside the gate, but there were more coming down the towers. He concluded those must be the last ones remaining. He quickly hopped onto a soldier's shoulders and called upon Mary to give him power. As his eyes turned blue, he began using the soldiers coming down the tower as stepping stones to jump higher and higher. At last the last soldiers all jumped down his eyes and smirked, evading each of them carefully and also using them to jump and push others out of the way until he reached the top of the tower.

"W-what the-" He managed to blurt out before watching a tall figure slowly approaching his way. Juzo towered over Kazuma, even his shield was considerably big. His shoulder was surrounded by green blades that would probably be used for combat when he needed to go on the offensive.

"Kazuma Shinozaki. I believe you've come far enough."

Kazuma looked past Juzo and observed the castle."So, that's where they took Mitsuba."

"In case you guys haven't noticed, what you're committing is a grave offense against the Hiragi Family and all parties involved in this wedding." Juzo began explaining."Furthermore, you are seriously mentally disabled by coming here by yourselves, a group of rookies. You might have been strong enough to avoid the guards head on, but as you go on, you'll meet your demise."

"If that's so, how come Kureto and the other officials didn't kill us on the spot?" Kazuma addressed the elephant in the room."

"Simple. Takenori will have his promotion today as well. Kureto imposed one final challenge and it's taking care of the intruders swiftly to continue with the wedding."

"I assume they think you will be enough to stop us?" Kazuma seemed incredulous at such a statement."Well, let's find out. I don't have a lot of time on my hands so let's do this!" He quickly unsheathed his blades and ran up to Juzo.

"Hmph!" Juzo saw that Kazuma was going for a dive in kick and readied his arm to block it."I won't even need my shield for this!" However, he was dead wrong, as the kick was strong enough to push him several feet away and his arm in pain.

Juzo quickly recomposed himself and stood up again.'What the hell? He definitely isn't supposed to be this strong based on our reports!' Juzo began sprinting to the corner of the room in hopes of gaining some distance.

Kazuma saw him making a run for it and sprinted just as fast towards him, smirking as he saw in slow motion the look of horror in his face. He spun around and delivered a hard kick to his stomach, sending him back. Juzo opened one eye and saw he was about to crash with one statue and quickly leaped into the air, doing a backflip.

"This is impossible!" He cursed as he saw a shadow on the ground increasing in size."Nunobo-saiyin!" A number of 10 phantom shields appeared out of nowhere and blocked the attack."San!" The shields grew thing blades in the center and increased in size dramatically as they almost pierced through Kazuma's skin. Juzo called off his shields and took the opportunity to tackled Kazuma with his shield, sending him crashing on the ground. He immediately threw himself to the right before Juzo's shield split him in two as he crashed on where he was laying. The attack was more powerful due to the blade of his shield was in a saw-like movement and Kazuma knew that if he got touched by them, it would be over.

"He's tough!" Kazuma thought, blocking the attacks Juzo was throwing at him. Blocking each income strike was a real challenge that he thanked he prepared for. If he fought Juzo a week ago, he would have been dead by now. Juzo's strategy allowed him to relentlessly attack while also being on the offensive. He saw Kazuma's left eye changing to orange and as soon as his shield connected with his blades, the attack bounced back.

"Rose! Give me your power!" He roared as he dashed at incredible speeds towards Juzo."Nubo-saiyin! San!" Again, the shields appear but this time Kazuma used his speed to crashed against them as a projectile but only managed to break one.

"Shit, his defenses are amazing. I'm not getting through him at all." Kazuma spat on the ground."And I'm running out of time. The longer I take, the easier is for them to take Mitsuba away!"

"It's useless. My defenses are the strongest in our unit. You could even say I'm the ultimate shield." Juzo's voice came out distorted from inside the shields."You might crack one at a time, but that'll just wear you off immediately. After that, I can easily kill you on the spot." He called off his shields.

"Maybe you're right. I'm stronger than before, but it seems I'm still not there." He clenches his fists before showing a smile."I'm glad though. You guys were a wake-up call we needed so much. We didn't realize how strong of opponents we would have in the future so we took everything easy. We thought we could beat anything our way but we were wrong."

"But because of us, you're going through hell in the first place." Juzo cocked an eyebrow."Surely you cannot say this is a blessing in disguise."

"Oh, it's not. But I'm someone new. And as a demonstration, I'll take Mitsuba back home where she belongs. You cold-hearted assassins would never understand."

Juzo grinned for the first time."Then, by all means, show me your resolve and how you plan to "beat" us. You won't get passed here until you defeat me, after all."

Kazuma closed his eyes as his blades began shining brighter than before."I will. And no disrespect to you, but this will be over in less than you think." He put his swords together, increasing the light shining through. The light slowly began fading away revealing a single sword. This one was thicker than the others and had three gems on its long blade. The handle was black with green stripes around it. Kazuma slowly opened his eyes, revealing his right eye being blue and his left one being orange."Mary Rose!"

* * *

I am a puny human. My life is an example of that fact." He put her on the ground and helped Rose back on her feet, grabbing their hands."I know what it feels like to not know what it's like to be complete. The pain of loneliness and the fear of losing everything you have once again. I trust both of you with my life. I know there's more to you than being simple demons. We are cooperating with each other and I want this to be an equal opportunity. Please, allow me by your side and please be there for me when I need you the most. With that, we will never be alone and have to carry our pains alone. Is that a fair deal?"

The girls looked at each other for approval and smiled, their bodies beginning to shine in blinding light. As the light became one, a young lady taller than the other two appeared in their place. She had long black hair that was darker than either Mary's or Rose's. She had a long black dress with a golden belt around her waist and had a pair of black heels. Her nails were painted in crimson and had a ring in her hand. Her eyes were respectively the color of Mary and Rose and had no eyepatches.

"Woah..." Was all the human could say.

She smiled at his reaction and bowed."Salutations. My name is Mary Rose. And yes, the names are pronounced together now. I am the original form of Mary and Rose. My memory is still blurry, but I remember that I used to be one person in the past."

"That's a lot to take in. Though it makes sense." Kazuma gave her the biggest smile he could."I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you. But I am afraid this is only a temporary solution." She said with a sad smile."Due to my memories not have fully returned, I am afraid my soul isn't able to be one again."

"That's not so good then." Kazuma felt his shoulders tense up."But don't worry. I'm sure if we give it time, we can make you remember your memories of your past."

"And until then, I will continue to aid you in any way I can." She closed her eyes in thought."Do you remember when you asked me if I could give you power, both Mary and Rose? Well, at the time, I was unable to do that because their separate power would make your body unstable and difficult to control. But now that I am able to be complete, I can give you power that surpasses that of what I gave you before, ergo for a short amount of time. But there are extreme consequences in using my power as unstable and incomplete as it is. Promise me you will only call upon me when necessary and make sure to keep in mind at all times that it's only a temporary boost. Do not use it for a long period of time, understood?"

Kazuma nodded solemnly before sighing, smiling."Roger that. You know, you're a lot cuter and considerate than Mary and Rose were. Are you sure you're their original form?"

"Don't push it, human." She shot him a death glare, similar to the one Mary would always give him.

* * *

"Sorry, but as I said before, you will no longer be able to keep up with me," Kazuma smirked, his eyes giving a dangerous flash.

"What the hell just happened?" Juzo tried to analyze but his brain could not give him a conclusion."How did his weapons suddenly become one? I've never heard of a Cursed Gear to have such an ability, not even a Black Demon Series! However, what has that changed?"

"More than you realize, big guy. Wanna give it a shot? I bet I can land a punch before you can even raise that shield to protect you."

Juzo scoffed at that, taking a glance down at his shield."You must be delusional. Very well, I accept that challenge."

Both of them stood, motionless and not making a single sound. They could hear the faint sounds of fighting that was happening below them but they did not allow this to break their concentration.

In the blink of an eye, Kazuma jumped over to Juzo, holding his sword in his left hand. Juzo immediately rose his shield but did not even manage to raise it to pass his neck before Kazuma punched him straight in the face."Too slow!"

Juzo crashed against a pillar of the tower and used his shield to brush the dust away to gain his sight again. But where Kazuma was standing, a cloud of smoke was dispersing.

"Where is he-" His jaw was close shit by a knee to his face. Juzo was flying in the air and immediately smashed against the ground as Kazuma seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed his feet and spun him around, tossing him in the air. He crouched down and was shot like a bullet against the tallest tower and used it as footing to come down like a meteor against Juzo's back. Juzo coughed a tremendous amount of blood, using his shield to stand up straight.

"H-his...punches...did all of this to me?!" Juzo gritted his teeth before feeling another punch to his forehead that forced him to stumble away.

"Are you really trying? I haven't even used my sword against you." Kazuma taunted him. Juzo felt for his taunts and ran up to him, slashing him with his shield but missed entirely due to Kazuma crouching on the floor and jumped up, delivering a powerful uppercut, sending him crashing against the floor.

Kazuma just stood there, silently watching as his opponent stood up once more but with more difficulty than before."Give up. There's no point in continuing this senseless fight."

"Like hell I'm going to give up to you, kid." Juzo wheezed out."I am a mercenary. I'd rather die than to give up."

"Then let's finish this." Kazuma darkly replied, jumping back to the edge of the tower."This will be my last attack!"

"I'll block it! Nubo-saiyin!" More phantom shields appear and surrounded Juzo.

Kazuma used the edge of the platform and was launched like a missile towards the shields."San!" The shields shot out their thing blades but Kazuma broke them all with his sword with a powerful swing. He crashed against the shields and broke through them, eventually tackling Juzo and shooting him out of his shields, skidding on the floor as the fragments of his shields disappeared.

Kazuma felt on one knee, his sword and eyes returning to normal. However, Juzo gave him a triumphant grin from ear to ear, but he was a bloody mess by that point.

"You are tough. Incredibly tough. Guess we'll have to keep going." Kazuma readied his blades but stopped as he watched Juzo fall hard on the ground, finally unconscious. Kazuma began breathing hard, the adrenaline rush finally stopping.

"Kazuma!" Shinoa called out to him as she went through the door of the tower, followed by the others.

"You guys! Did you manage to come here safely?" He asked them.

Yuichiro gave him a thumb up him, smirking."Yup. We've closed the gate so those guys won't be able to follow us inside. What about you? What took you so long?"

Kazuma merely looked over to Juzo and that was enough of an answer."Damn, Kazzy, you actually defeated him! I never had any doubt, mind you, but I thought it would have taken you a while longer."

"There's no time for explanations." Kimizuki interrupted them."We have to go down and head inside the castle."

"That's right, Mitsuba-san is waiting for us." Yoichi stomped his foot on the ground."Shinoa-san, what are your orders?"

"We will go inside easily. Now that their security is locked out, we should have no problems going in. We will decide what to do once we're in the castle but keep your guards up. Don't let this victory blind you with ego. Take your pills!"

"Yes, ma'am!" The boys cheered as they followed Shinoa back down the stairs.

* * *

Takenori was taking Mitsuba by her hands along with his subordinates. They were currently in the main area of the castle that had numerous amount of doors and passages. The area itself was decorated with old statues and paintings along with a few decorations that were argued to be ancient art pieces.

"So, what's the plan, boss?" Yuka nonchalantly asked his leader. Takenori tossed them each a pair of keys."What's this?"

"Take them and go on your separate ways. I am assuming you guys want to have fun with the cattle, isn't that right?" He eyed his unit, earning firm nods of glee."Then let's play a little game with our visitors. Those keys belong to a certain door that I will personally shove Mitsuba into until all of this is over. The lock itself has 7 locks that require each of your keys. Even if they somehow get their hands on a few of them, it doesn't mean that they will get all of them."

"So, giving them a false sense of hope?" Hajime put a finger on his chin, a small smile forming on his face."You are a cruel one indeed, boss. This should be fun."

"Indeed it will. You are free to kill them if you so wish. You are dismissed." As soon as he finished saying that, every member of his unit wasted no time in going to different areas of the castle except Reina."Reina, I need you to let them know of our little game."

"Very well, Takenori-sama." Reina nodded, turning away."By the way, forgive me for asking, but do you not think Juzo is able to defeat them on his own?"

Takenori spared a glance at Mitsuba who was trying to scream but had her mouth shut by tape."No. He was merely able to buy us some time."

Reina nodded once more and began running back to the entrance of the castle. Takenori pushed Mitsuba forward."I will take you somewhere special in this castle. At the very peak, there is a sacred room where we will continue with our ceremony. Worry not, it's only a matter of time before the intruders are dealt with."

* * *

_**Now the real deal begins. Juzo's defeat was a stepping stone to announce the war that will take place inside the castle. Takenori announced his game and now everyone will be forced to fight for the keys to help Mitsuba. A little more information on Mary Rose, yes, she was one entity before but was broken into two fragments as her memories were forgotten. As she is one person temporarily, it means the blades become once as well. While this gives Kazuma a tremendous boost in power, it's also extremely dangerous to use. That's all for today's chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_  
_**Battle Royal**_

Kureto had his hands behind his back, walking ahead of his family group as he led them outside of the castle. Tenri, his father, had his eyes closed in thought with an unreadable expression, as usual. Seishiro didn't hide his frustration and had repeatedly demanded to get the intruders killed already. Of course, Kureto ignored him as his father. Shinya, on the other hand, had his carefree expression, but his eyes were a bit sad. Kureto deduced it was due to Shinoa being part of this "rebellion" against Takenori.

"I do not see why you should worry, Shinya." Kureto began talking once more."As long as Shinoa has the brains to realize this is a lost battle, she should be fine. Although I did not prohibit Takenori from simplifying annihilating all of them here."

"Finally making some sense..." Seishiro muttered under his breath.

Shinya offered him a faint smile."Oh, I'm not worried about her losing her life. I do admire your ability to trust in Takenori that much, but have you thought what would happen if he loses?"

Aoi narrowed her eyes but kept her comment to herself. Kureto sighed wearily."Takenori has no chance of losing against a bunch of amateurs. Let me enlighten you more about Takenori, Shinya, since you two do not interact that much. Takenori is a man that looks at defeat and laughs at its face. He tasted defeat once in his life against that abomination once upon a time, but the way he is now, he's way above anything he's ever faced."

"By abomination..." Tenri opened his eye momentarily."You are referring to "him", correct?"

"Yes, father. But back then Takenori was not as enhanced as he is today. Take no offense to this, you or Seishiro, but he's stronger than you both."

Shinya smiled at the comment while Seishiro responded with a "what?!" at the sudden statement."But he is facing more than one person with Black Demon Series Cursed Gears and he's the only one in his team with one of them."

"I thought about it. But just because they have Demon Series, does not mean they are anywhere as skilled as him. Besides, I've left everything up to Takenori because this is his final test to see if he deserved his promotion. And since they've chosen this castle as their battlefield, I will have no choice but to give it to him as a battle prize. But mark my words when I say that Takenori cannot lose...never again."

* * *

Yuichiro was going downstairs of the castle, presumably a place where they might have taken Mitsuba. Once they were inside the caslte, they were met by Reina and told they had to gather the keys to save Mitsuba from her imprisonment. He remembers Shinoa's orders clearly; split up to cover more ground, eat one pill and no more than that, and if the battle gets out of hand, run and regroup. He shook his head, brushing the thoughts of the plan going south. He eventually reached the sewers and he had to say, they were very spacious. He could see the water was not as dirty as he thought, probably because the castle had been unoccupied for a while.

"Looking for something, boy?" A young man with white hair tied up in a ponytail appeared from a current of water coming down.

Yuu took a defensive stand."You know what I'm here for. Your friend told us you guys had keys that would help us free Mitsuba! I want you to hand it over!"

"And not fight for it?" He feigned being offended."No can do, kid. You'll have to take it from my claws if you ever want to get your hands on the key. But where are my manners? I am Goro Karakuyi."

"Yuichiro Hyakuya." He responded.

"Not in the mood to talk, huh?" Goro sneered at him."Alright then, I'll give you hell!" He unsheathed his long-sword."So, how about it?"

"Now you're speaking my language!" Yuichiro smirked as he unsheathed Ashamaru.

* * *

"Wait up, you!" Shinoa yelled after Reina who simply glared at her and kept running. Shinoa summoned her scythe and jumped in the air to attack her, only to be stopped by Reina's ax.

"Fool," Reina said as she user her ax to throw Shinoa hard against a door and breaking through it, landing in a green room that seemed to extend considerably. There were a few flags along the way as long as holes in the ground, indicating that this was a mini-golf area."You like it here? It's nice, isn't it? You should thank me for choosing such a nice place to bury you."

"Awww, how thoughtful of you." Shinoa giggled, spinning her scythe."But unfortunately for your plans, I don't plan on dying here today."

Reina bit her lower lip, her grip tightening."Why are YOU here?"

"Huh? I don't understand the question." Shinoa tilted her head in confusion."I'm here to take the key that you announced that you had to help my friend be free again, that is all."

"How noble of you." Reina drawled boringly."But now you're here to die. Let's do this." Reina beckoned Shinoa to attack her. Shinoa gave her a cocky smile before her expression turning serious and sprinted at her, both of their weapons clashing loudly."A big weapon for a small girl such as yourself."

"And a double-edged ax for a complicated and insipid girl like you." They both pushed each other away.

"Inconceivable. You shouldn't this strong, it makes no sense." She then placed a hand in her chin."Then again, you guys did defeat Juzo. But unfortunately for you, you won't be able to gang up against one us one by one."

"Oh, no, that was Kazuma by himself." Shinoa stated with a matter-of-fact tone."

"What?" Reina glowered over her. Shinoa began assaulting her once more but Reina countered her attacks easily. It seemed as though they were evenly matched.

"Shi!" Shinoa's scythe began burning in orange flames and took the form of what it seemed like a demon with giant claws.

"Valkyria-Effect!" Reina yelled as lightning began covering her body and divided into 7 smaller axes that began rotating like saws. With a quick motion, Reina launched the axes at Shinoa. The demon-like figure began grabbing the axes and crushing them in its grip while Shinoa began jumping and evading the current attacks.

"Not bad." Reina stated as she looked on the ground."But not good enough!" An ax came out from the ground and Shinoa barely had time to react to it, causing her to cut her cheek slightly. She let out a cried of pain, feeling the electricity go inside of her wound and expanding in her body. Her demon was being overpowered by the number of axes that were cutting through its body until the axes became one and took the shape of a monster who sliced the demon in half. Reina called off her attacks and simply observed Shinoa with a tint of cockiness.

"It's...too early to be surprised." Shinoa' spoke slowly, revealing marks on her face and her expression turning vicious."After all, we've just gotten started."

Reina scowled at her, feeling her demon slowly surrounding her body as marks appeared on her face."I couldn't agree more with you there. However, do know that your offense will not be forgiven so easily."

* * *

"Seriously, out of all the places I could fight in, it had to be in a library?" Kimizuk is sighed upon looking at his surroundings. He had to admit that the library was huge. Wherever he saw he saw shelves lined up neatly with piles of books. He could swear an entire building could be dedicated to this place."Not that I'm complaining. But it sure is a waste to see so many books being here with no one bothering to read them." He began hearing cackles from a couple of shelves to his right and tensed up. He grabbed his swords and quietly sneaked around the shelves and was led to the fiction section. There, Yuka sat on a couch reading comics and laughing hysterically.

"Oh, man! I can't believe! How did I not think of these pick-up lines before, they're great!" He laughed some more and noticed that Kimizuki was standing there with a deadpanned expression. He ignored him and continued laughing.

"Hey, brat. Just hand over the key and I'll let you continue having fun, alright?" Kimizuki offered but was met with a book that almost hit him in the face."Hey!"

"Yeah, right. I am having fun, but if I gave you the key, Takenori will get on my case and not let me read my comics!" He pouted just like a child would."And besides, I might be younger than the others, but I'm one of the strongest in our group. What about you, mister?"

"It's Kimizuki for you. And yeah, I'm also one of the strongest if not the strongest. Also the oldest." Kimizuki responded his chin up and looking down at the child.

"Well then, Kimizuki-san." Yuka got up and summoned his hammer which appeared to be lighter than what it looked like."Let's get on with the fight! I'll start!" He jumped in the air and barely missed Kimizuki, smashing the place where he was standing on and creating a hole.

Kimizuki took this opportunity to attack him from the sides, but Yuka maneuvered his way around his hammer and delivered a double kick to Kimizuki's chest, sending him sitting down to the ground. Yuka gracefully stood on the grip of the hammer, a cheeky smile on his face.

"Oh, it's on kid!" Kimizuki jumped up and went after Yuka again. Yuka jumped down from his hammer and grabbed it, spinning around to force Kimizuki to jump in the air to avoid it. He used the hammer's momentum to smash it on the ground and sending him flying upwards to meet the pink-haired boy with a headbutt to the stomach, sending him crashing against a bookshelf.

'This brat...' Kimizuki groaned as he tried to stand up, his body sore from the impact.' He's really strong...'

"Come on, Kimizuki-san!" Yuka whined, his shoulders slumping."Oh, I know! I'll try the new ultimate move that I've been practicing! You better get ready, mister, cause' this is a one hit kill!" Yuka kicked the hammer upwards and put it over his shoulder as he began spinning around, holding it out with his hands.

"Is he seriously going to throw that hammer while he's spinning?" Kimizuki squinted his eyes in disbelief. Yuka had gained speed and looked like a small cyclone.

"Heaven Slicer!" Yuka yelled out as he threw the hammer exactly where Kimizuki was standing with precision.

"Dodge!" Yelled Kimizuki's demon as he did so immediately, barely avoiding getting his skull taken off his body as the hammer kept rotating until it crashed against a wall, making a huge hole.

"Woah!" Kimizuki pursed his lips, not processing what had just happened and certainly not what was coming. Yuka was still spinning in circles and launched himself at Kimizuki, who held his hands up in defense and was spiral kicked on the side of his body, sending him spinning in the air where the hammer had gone through. Yuka landed on one foot, his cheeky smile showing satisfaction.

Reina and Shinoa were clashing with their weapons and noticed the hammer breaking through the wall and landing next to them and soon after Kimizuki landed face-first on the floor.

"Kimizuki!" Shinoa kicked Reina in her groin, prompting for her to jump back. She rushed to her comrade's side, helping him stand up."Are you alright?"

"Just about. He knocked the wind out of me with that kick even though I blocked it." Kimizuki breathed heavily, his eyes fixed at the kid who had sent him flying that was making his way over to them.

"Heya, Reina-chan!" Yuka waved cheerfully at his friend.

Reina looked at the hammer and then back at the boy."So, it was you who did this."

"Yeah, I was trying to showcase my new move." He threw his hands behind his head."So, you're having a good time it seems. I can't believe these guys actually made it this far into the castle."

"I agreed with your speculations." Reina noted, watching as the younger boy picked up his hammer."There were too many soldiers for them to have defeated them all and still be unscathed. They must have had help."

"Regardless of that, you wanna switch opponent for a bit?" Yuka tilted his head."I wanna see what this girl can do!"

"Fine. But it won't be my fault if I end up killing your opponent." Reina took a step forward, facing Kimizuki.

"Damn...they're treating us like their playthings..." Kimizuki growled, clearly not pleased.

"I just hope the others are doing better," Shinoa said with a hopeful expression on her face.

* * *

"So...are you sure this is a good idea?" Yosuke asked Hajime who was drinking a coke.

"Go ahead." Hajime shrugged."Who knows when this fight will end. Besides, this is supposedly going to expire tomorrow, so might as well. Anyways, do we really have to fight? You're looking for the key that Reina brought up, right?"

"Well...yes! But I guess you're not going to hand it over just like that, right?"

"I don't wanna spend energy on this useless fight that Takenori got us involved in." Hajime responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."The key is in the drawer next to the fridge, just under the spoons."

Yosuke did as followed and felt a malicious presence about to strike behind him as he opened the fridge. He sidestepped easily, noticing a lance piercing through the can of soda he had grabbed.

"Hey, at least let me get a drink!" Yosuke whined as he tossed the empty can at Hajime.

Hajime simply hit the can to the side with his lance and began spinning it around."I lied! You shouldn't take your eyes off of your enemy, especially in their turf! But you didn't so I'm surprised. You're a lot more serious than I gave you credit for."

"Yeah, well, it's part of the job I guess." Yosuke shrugged, summoning his double-edged sword and taking a stance."It's too bad for you. My weapon has sharp edges while yours doesn't!"

"You really think so?" Hajime's lance began taking the form of a sphere with a long and sharp edge at the very top."My weapon can mask itself to be a regular lance, but in reality, it's a spear. Here, I'll show you!" Hajime jumped on top of the counter and began kicking the plates that were on it at Yosuke who began spinning his sword, deflecting the projectiles. Hajime threw himself at Yosuke and thrust his spear but the latter dodged it and began running outside the crowded kitchen. He then came out to the giant cafeteria that had a vast amount of long tables with chairs. In the far center of the room, a small throne with a table with a few other smaller chairs next to it. The ceiling was decorated with chandeliers that seemed to made out of gold and the windows were stained in different colors.

"A nice place right?" Hajime began clapping as though this was a play."This was where we were going to enjoy a nice evening after the wedding was over. Hell, I think the cake should be around here somewhere."

"Yeah, because marrying a girl against her will is proper," Yosuke said sarcastically, which was gratefully accepted by Hajime who laughed wholeheartedly.

"I do agree with you there." Hajime suddenly sprinted to Yosuke and proceded to trust his weapon while Yosuke either dodged or used his sword to change the trajectory

Meanwhile, Yoichi had helped Kazuma passed the dormitories and fought off against Takaya. A sniper battle that took place in the corridors. While all of this was happening, Yuichiro was dodging Goro as he kept leaping out of the war to attack just to come out again.

Takenori harshly pushed Mitsuba inside of a black coffin and locked it immediately. The coffin had 6 keyholes and he finished off locking them all with the master key.

"Let me out!" Mitsuba pounded on the door.

Takenori sighed, eying the room. It was small and had a gothic style to it. The walls were painted in brown and had a black chandelier on top as well as two big mirrors on each side of the room.

"I have to admit, my love. Your comrades are more resourceful than I gave them credit for." Takenori began pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back."Not only did the find this place and managed to infiltrate, but they also got the better of my security and managed to sneak into the castle. This is a sacred room, see? This was where we would spend a loving night, just the two of us. That coffin that you're in was a family treasure and I kept it here because it represents good luck from the spirits. Locking you away was never the idea, but this left me no choice." He felt a presence approaching several floors below him but was closing in fast."Ah, it seems your platonic love is approaching. I shall be back when I'm done with this cat and mouse game."

"No! Don't hurt him! Please!" Mitsuba's pleads never reached his ears. Takenori walked slowly and exited the room and made his way to the balcony to observe the scenery.

"Kureto-nii-sama...is this your last trial for me? Shall I get rid of the holder of a Black Demon Series or try to recruit him..." His eyes fell on the towers and could see someone laying there motionless."I would need a replacement for Juzo after all." He closed his eyes in thought, his surroundings turning into a blue void with white fog.

"Takenori, how nice of you to come and say hi." Said the seductive voice of his demon. A woman with short pink hair, red eyes and horns appeared behind him floating around. She was wearing a one-piece bikini with her belly exposed up to the beginning of her breasts and was barefooted.

"Don't flatter yourself, Akemi. I am merely here to clear my mind up a bit." Takenori responded absentmindedly.

"So serious, as usual." She hummed to herself."But you cannot fool me. I know you're rather conflicted about this."

"I'm not s-"

"Conflicted about how you should proceed, I mean." Akemi quickly corrected herself, knowing how her master took his pride."But do you really believe he will accept to join you?"

"Most likely not. But it'd be a waste to let Black Demon Series users die like that, so I will give it a try. However, if he says no I'll just put him down once and for all. I won't lose any sleep."

"But as you know two of them are special. Just like that child back then, right?"

"And just like me." Takenori growled to himself, showcasing his annoyance."Be prepared to battle just in case. And don't think much of it. I don't think he will give me a challenge but it doesn't hurt to have some fun with him."

* * *

"You know, you guys are probably either the bravest fuckers there is or just the dumbest ones with a deathwish!" Goro jumped from the water and cut Yuu's cheek and went back in again.

"Asuramaru!" Marks appeared on Yuu's face, swinging his sword down and creating a dark shockwave that made a line in the water.

Goro jumped in the air and stood upside down in the ceiling with marks on his face."We're getting serious now!" He launched himself at Yuu and the two of them began clashing blades. Yuu used his sword to moved Goro's out of the way and delivered a firm kick in his chin, sending him in the air in which he did a few backflips and landed on one knee.

"That was a nice more...brat."He grumbled, rubbing his aching chin. He jumped in the air and began running fast and created a miniature version of a hurricane."Shiva-Tornado!" The water tornado mixed in with green lines engulfed Yuu, cutting him in various parts of his body. Yuu jumped out of it, covering his face and with small cuts that were beginning to bleed.

"You let your guard down!" Yuu couldn't even turn around as a blade went through his back and all the way through his stomach. Goro planted his foot firmly on Yuu's waist and pushed with all his might to remove him from his blade, his body falling limp into the water and painting it with red.

"And there is that." Goro viciously sneered at the water."Well, time to go and help kill the others." Goro walked away and headed for a ladder that led to the first floor. He stopped dead in his tracks, feeling uneasiness and strange energy in the air. A screeching and deafening scream erupted and could be heard throughout the sewers. Goro turned his head slowly and watched as Yuichiro was on his feet, a black wing coming out of his back and also black substance began to fall all over the place, infecting the water.

"What the hell...?" Goro wheezed out as he dodges an incoming black wave that was cutting through the ground itself."The kid should be dead by now!" He didn't have time to register what happened next. Yuichiro dive kicked him in the head, sending him crashing several meters away and even made the water dispersed as he flew by.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yuu screamed once more, raising his sword and bringing it down to create another powerful shockwave that split the sewers in half and even reached the outside. Guren and his unit were trying to get the wooden gate to open. After defeating the countless soldiers, they were spent but managed to make it through without taking major injuries.

"Everyone, get down!" Tanaka grabbed Sayuri and Mito as the others ducked down and barely missed being hit by a black slash that crashed into the ground.

"Guren...that was..." Tanaka eyed his friend and commander who simply nodded."Right. We have to move in." Wordlessly, the group went inside the hole that attack left behind.

Goro literally flew and jumped everywhere he could, taking every corner and entering every door and he would still feel Yuu closing in on him. But not only that, he also heard the water that was coming from a hole Yuu created and was flooding the whole place.

"Shiva-tornado!" Goro swung his sword down, creating a tornado that headed for Yuu but he straight went through it and grabbed the older boy's head and crash it against the ground while he flew. With a powerful cry, Yuichiro threw Goro against the ceiling and began pushing him towards the surface where he finally led the sword-user fall to the ground, unconscious.

"AAAAAAAAAAGRRRRRRRRRRRHH!" Yuu dived in for the finishing blow but was stopped by a blade impaling him. He watched as Guren injected him something and immediately lost consciousness.

"That was..." Sayuri began but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"We will explain later, right, Guren?" He gave his friend an expectant look.

"Right. For now, we have to put an end to this." He sighed wearily, putting Yuu down."Tanaka, watch over him. We'll go inside and see what's going on with the others."

"Got it. But please...look after Tanaka..." Goshi eyed both friends, sighing. He knew they were hiding something but decided not to press it. The squad headed inside of the castle, leaving Tanaka watching over Yuichiro and by extension Goro."I can't believe two of them are down already. I just hope Kazuma has a better time controlling the seraph than you, Yuichiro."

* * *

"Damn it, lady, you really don't hold back, do you?!" Kimizuki asked, blocking Reina's incessant attacks with her ax. He was having an easier time dealing with her due to the attack no having as much power as Yuka's hammer, but he could feel how tough it would be for Shinoa. The girl was rather fragile and not known for her upper body strength. Lucky for her, Yuka appeared to be going easy on her and even traded a few remarks here and there.

"You should be paying attention to the fight!" Reina swung down her ax and cut a strand of hair from Kimizuki. He rolled around and pursue his attacker, blocking another swing with his swords.

"Shinoa! Are you alright?!" He managed to yell out to his friend.

Shinoa gave him a smile before turning into a frown as she was almost hit in the head with the hammer."Yes! Although I'm not really up to fight someone with a hammer!"

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He jumped past Reina and went after Yuka.

Yuka smirked at him and rose his hammer, slamming it onto the ground. Kimizuki jumped back but Yuke used the hammer to launch himself and kick him in the face, knocking him back."That was one of my moves, Kirino Manjamo!"

"I do have to say, you have quite the unique skillset." Reina complimented her junior."I'd say to resume on our battles. After all, I do have a bone to pick with this tasteless girl."

"Sure thing! I also wanted to have some more fun with Kimizuki-san! He's hilarious!"

"That blasted child..." Kimizuki gritted his teeth in frustration."Shinoa! I'll take this kid on! I'll be here to help you once I'm done with him!" Kimizuki began running from Yuka back to the library.

"I should be the one telling you that, you know." Shinoa pursed her lips in thoughts."I'm not doing much of a leader's job, am I?"

"Maybe, but that is a given." Reina remarked, tossing her ax from hand to hand."After all, you are just a half-breed."

"Half-breed? That's a new one." Shinoa asked with a sweet smile but that sweetness only covered a dark aura behind her."Then, if I were to defeat you, what would that make you? Also, you really can't call me a halfbreed when my biological father is Tenri Hiragi while Takenori was adopted."

"You dare insult Takenori-sama?! You wench!" Reina called out her demon, creating more phantom axes that began hiding in the ground.

"This is bad!" Shinoa began jumping away where she saw the ground moving. Meanwhile, Yuka and Kimizuki were exchanging blows. The pink-haired warrior had gotten use to Yuka's attacks and was able to counter every time he went for a swing.

"Not bad, Kimizuki-san! But I'm just warming up!" Yuka reached for his pocket and took out a pill."Now I'm stronger than before! And with more power, comes more news!" He rose his hammer and hit the ground with it, launching his body in the hair and landing.

"What are you doing it? You completely misse-what?!" Kimizuki took a step backward, avoiding being squeezed by the hammer. Yuka jumped in the air again and hit the ground, this time his kick landed on Kimizuki's arm and smash the ground once more."Kirino Manjamo! Triple Helix!"

Kimizuki crashed against a bookshelf, knocking it down and it slowly lost balance. He could only watch as the whole thing fell on him with the countless books landing everywhere.

"That was a nice show!" Yuka clapped his hands together."Although I think I ended it too soon. After all, getting squashed by a bookshelf isn't a good way to go, is it?"

"If you think this is bad...you have no idea what I have in store for you!" Kimizuki cut through the bookshelf and jumped in the air, doing a spin and landing behind Yuka, marks visible on his body."Now I'm going all out." He pointed one of his blades at the young man."So you better not take me lightly. You're going down!"

"You too!" Yuka barked back, putting the head of his hammer on the ground and grabbing the base firmly.

* * *

Yoichi sat on the floor, breathing hard. His battle had turned into a stalemate and neither of them had made a move for 5 minutes.

"I wonder...is he going for a surprise attack?!" Yoichi muttered to himself, scanning his surroundings like a madman. Truth be told, he was extremely nervous. One mistake and his life could end.

"Hey! Are you planning on coming out?!" Takaya yelled loudly."This is really tiring me out! Damn it. Out of all places for them to pick a stupid fight, it had to be literally inside of this place where we can't have a decent fight. Screw it! I'm going in!" Takaya stood up and sprinted where he last saw Yoichi."Burn him down, Hashido!" Takaya rose his crossbow and fired an arrow that slowly turned into a phantom of a crow.

Yoichi rolled over and aimed with his bow, firing a total of three shots that counter Takaya's creating an explosion. Takaya ran through the smoke and hit Yoichi with his crossbow in the face, almost knocking him out. Yoichi felt the adrenaline surge through his body and took a step forward, elbowing Takaya in the nose. Takaya stumbled back, threatening to fall due to the impact but used the wall to throw himself and push Yoichi hard against the wall. He pinned him with his crossbow and began shocking him with it."This is the life of us, marksman! Once we run out of projectiles, we have to fight like warriors! You're going to die, kid!"

"No..." Yoichi wheezed out, images of his sister flashing in his eyes. With a cry of battle, Yoichi bit Takaya's finger, causing the boy to yell in pain. He then ran pushed him against the opposite wall and headbutted him so hard his head crashed against the wall itself. Takaya's eyes went white, his body falling limb to the floor with a thud. Yoichi fell to the floor, a dorky smile printed on his face before wincing in pain.

A few floors above, Yosuke and Hajime were on top of the tables, their weapons clashing against one another.

"You know, I have to admit that you're quite good." Hajime spun his weapon and hit Yosuke square in the face, knocking him to the ground and breaking a chair in the process. "I mean, you're wielding a double-edged sword. You can get hurt just as you can hurt others. It's kind of sad just how trusting you are to things. You trust that weapon of yours, you trust your friends that might as well be dead. Is there anything you don't trust?"

"And what...of it..." Yosuke got up, supporting his weight with a nearby table."When I was little, I wanted to be a hero. And now that I get the chance I realize that being a hero is not as fun and games as I thought. This world is corrupted both by humans and vampires and the people willing to change it are limited. We are both fighting to kill all the vampires, but we're also fighting for our philosophies. But at the end of the day, we're just people that are separated by our own ideas."

"Does this speech have a point? Hajime asked, yawning.

"Yeah. Point is that we're not heroes or villains in our own terms in this fight. Right now, we're just people fighting for what we think is right."

"Wrong. I am fighting to kill you. I don't care what Takenori wants and what that bimbo's fate is going to be." Hajime countered him sharply."Anyways, further conversation is useless. Let's finish this."

"Yeah." Yosuke nodded his head, as both boys took a stance.

* * *

Kazuma ran down a long hallway where there was only one door. He knew he was getting closer to where Mitsuba was, he could feel it. But he also felt something waiting for him behind that door. Calling forth Rose, his eye turned yellow and jumped in the air, using his enhanced strength to break through the door and skidded on the floor before coming to a stop.

"This place..." Kazuma scanned his surroundings and saw giant craights and other boxes sitting nearby. The room was spacious and everything was set up neatly."A storage room."

"So, you've come." A smooth voice spoke from the other side of the room. Takenori sat idly on top of a barrel, his legs crossed."Hello there, vermin."

"Takenori!" Kazuma felt his fists clenching instinctively."Where's Mitsuba?!"

"She's at the very top of the building. But you already knew that." Takenori jumped off the barrel and landed on the floor, his hands in his pockets."I must commend you for coming here. You made it this far. You should be grateful that I'm praising you. After all, what you people have done is beyond fixing. But even if I can't fix it, I can simply remove you all from existan-" Takenori quickly blocked an incoming kick to his face."A little eager to die, are we? But you've gotten faster." Kazuma removed his feet from his arm and prepared to throw a punch, only to jump and kick Takenori in his gut. Takenori merely grunted, his cool never fading and went for a punch in Kazuma's face, but he used the punch to kick upwards but missed his target. Both of them threw a punch at each other and collide. Their strength was even, although Kazuma was using Mary's power to enhance his abilities. Both of them were sent flying across the room but landed gracefully back to their original spots.

"I'm going past that door and I'm taking your key." Kazuma stated solemnly, taking out his blades."We're ending this now, Takenori."

"Fine, have it your way." Takenori shrugged casually."But I'm afraid that you are way over your head. This is the end of your journey."


End file.
